De repente, amor!
by Kind Angel BR
Summary: Naruto e Sakura mais uma vez saem em busca de Sasuke-kun. Mas, dessa vez, as coisas no coração da pequena flor de cerejeira começam a oscilar, ela começa a perceber o quanto Naruto se toranara atencioso, florescendo um sentimento até então desconhecido.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I**

O sol já começava a aparecer, a manhã nascia em Konoha, a espera já estava começando a me irritar. Chegamos fazia tempo, duas horas e nada dele. E ainda por cima aquele garoto não parava de me olhar, será que ele não se cansava?  
- Sakura-chan, você está bem? – me perguntava aquele loiro de olhos azuis, que parecia realmente estar preocupado.  
- Bem!? Faz mais de duas horas que estamos aqui, plantados esperando aquele inútil que sempre chega atrasado, e você ainda vem me perguntar se eu estou bem!?  
Aquele garoto realmente se preocupava comigo, e eu parecia não me importar com tamanha preocupação. Só queria que essa espera tivesse logo um fim.  
- Olá pessoal... desculpem o atraso, é que fui ajudar uma velhinha e...  
- É mentira!!! – o interrompemos antes que terminasse de dar outra desculpa esfarrapada como de costume.  
- Bom já que o time está completo, vamos partir. – disse ele antes que fôssemos tirar satisfações do atraso.  
Após termos encontrado Sasuke-kun junto de Orochimaru, Tsunade-sama nos deu uma missão para obtermos informações sobre o novo esconderijo deles. Eu lembro como se fosse hoje, quando o vi no alto do buraco enorme, o qual ele mesmo tinha feito, nos olhando friamente lá de cima, com o objetivo de nos eliminar.  
Eu ficara sem ar. A única coisa que eu conseguira fazer naquele momento fora pronunciar seu nome com dificuldade: "Sa... su... ke – kun".

Tantos anos se passaram desde que ele fugira, desde que me deixara desmaiada naquele banco, e ele estava lá com aquele olhar frio dizendo que não se importava mais com os laços que tinha comigo e com Naruto. O que eu sentia por ele era apenas uma paixãozinha de adolescente, hoje percebo que ele faz falta sim, mas como um grande amigo. Quero encontrá-lo tanto por mim como pelo Naruto pois, tanto pra mim quanto pra ele, Sasuke-kun é um amigo muito importante.  
- Sakura-chan, vou trazer o Sasuke de volta e cumprir a promessa que fiz pra você com certeza! – disse ele com determinação em seus olhos.

- Sim, eu também irei te ajudar a cumprir sua promessa. – disse sorrindo.  
Saímos nós três pulando entre as árvores, em direção à Vila da Areia, onde haviam capturado um dos subordinados de Orochimaru.  
Naruto sempre se preocupou comigo, e eu sempre o desprezei. No momento que Sasuke-kun nos abandonou, Naruto sempre me apoiou pois sabia dos meus sentimentos em relação ao Sasuke-kun. Quando ele voltou sem cumprir sua promessa, ficou arrasado, foi treinar com Jiraya-sama determinado a ficar mais forte para cumprir a promessa feita a mim. Para ele eu devo ser uma amiga muito importante, assim como ele é pra mim, só nós dois sabemos a dor de perder um amigo tão próximo. Por isso decidi não mais tratá-lo mal e sempre tentar animá-lo, pelo menos com um sorriso.  
Já fazia três horas que estávamos pulando de árvore em árvore, quando escutei um barulho estranho.  
- Desculpe... – Naruto disse envergonhado.  
- Que barulho foi esse Naruto? – perguntei preocupada.  
- Foi o meu estômago... é que como marcamos de nos encontrar muito cedo, acabei não tomando café da manhã e...  
- Certo, vamos parar para almoçar. – interrompeu Kakashi-sensei – Sakura vá buscar água, Naruto busque lenha e traga seus pacotinhos de Rámen que eu sei que você trouxe, também estou com fome.  
- E você Kakashi-sensei, vai fazer o que? – perguntei desconfiada.  
- Vou terminar de ler "Técnicas da Sedução" que o Naruto trouxe pra mim. Agora vão!  
Fui pegar a água enquanto o folgado do Kakashi-sensei terminava de ler. Andei entre as árvores até achar um rio. Fui andando pela margem, e acabei encontrando uma linda cachoeira. A água cristalina caía sobre as pedras fazendo um som agradável. Abri a garrafa e comecei a enchê-la, de repente ouvi um barulho diferente vindo da cachoeira e várias kunais voaram em minha direção. Escapei de quase todas mas uma passou de raspão no meu braço e eu caí no chão. Naruto estava por perto e percebeu o que estava acontecendo, então veio logo me ajudar.

- Sakura-chan, você está bem!?? – disse ele posicionando-se na minha frente com sua kunai em mãos – O que está acontecendo?  
- Eu não sei, fui pegar água e de repente essas kunais saíram da cachoeira. – disse me levantando.  
Fomos ver se tinha alguém na cachoeira e não havia ninguém, só a água caindo no meio das pedras.  
- Sakura-chan seu braço está ferido. – Naruto disse sustentando um olhar de preocupação.  
- Não é nada, só eu usar meu jutsu que já curo num instante. – disse me sentando na grama verde e um pouco úmida, e apoiando minha mão sobre o corte.  
Comecei a liberar o jutsu, mas estava demorando pra cicatrizar.  
- Sakura-chan por que está demorando tanto?  
- Ora Naruto, como só estou usando uma mão vou demorar duas vezes mais, baka!  
- Então vou te ajudar.  
Eu fiquei corada na hora. Não sei o que me deu, ele só colocou sua mão sobre a minha e eu fiquei totalmente inquieta, com muita vergonha, eu pensei em afastar a mão dele mas não consegui. Não sei por que, mas ao mesmo tempo em que fiquei constrangida, tive uma sensação boa, a mão dele quente e macia sobre a minha. Ele também estava corado mas queria me ajudar de qualquer jeito. O corte cicatrizou-se rapidamente devido à ajuda de Naruto. Ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos, mas logo quebrei o silêncio.  
- Não precisava Naruto, mas mesmo assim obrigada. – eu dizia ainda um pouco corada.  
- Não foi nada Sakura-chan! – ele sorria, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, suas bochechas ficando cada vez mais vermelhas.

- Vamos voltar com as coisas e contar o que aconteceu para Kakashi-sensei.  
- Certo, vamos. – ele concordou.  
Nos levantamos e fomos ao encontro de Kakashi-sensei.  
- Sakura, Naruto ainda bem que chegaram. Essa kunai veio em minha direção com um bilhete amarrado. Eu desviei, procurei quem a mandou mas não encontrei ninguém.  
- Kakashi-sensei eu também fui atacada perto da cachoeira, Naruto veio me ajudar mas não encontramos ninguém também.  
- O que diz o bilhete Kakashi-sensei? – perguntou Naruto.

- Diz "Isso foi só um aviso para deixarem meu Sasuke-kun em paz.". Provavelmente veio de Orochimaru. Temos que tomar mais cuidado quando nos separamos assim.  
Preparamos o almoço, e voltamos a correr em direção à Vila da Areia. Eu não parava de pensar no que tinha acontecido na cachoeira. Eu sendo atacada e o Naruto me ajudando. Como eu fiquei tão estranha pelo simples fato de ele ter me tocado? Nos conhecemos desde crianças, sempre convivemos juntos, por que eu me senti assim? Fiquei pensando nessa pergunta desde que saímos daquele local até o anoitecer.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II**

A escuridão fria e sombria havia tomado os céus. Acampamos, pois eram três dias de viagem até a Vila da Areia.

_- Naruto o que está fazendo aqui?_

_- Vim ver se você já estava melhor do machucado. – ele dizia, sentando-se ao meu lado e pegando meu braço em suas mãos._

_- Já.. já estou melhor... – gaguejei enquanto minhas bochechas ficavam cada vez mais vermelhas._

_- Eu fiquei muito preocupado com você, que bom que está bem. – Naruto dizia, tocando meu rosto e segurando minha mão._

_- Na...Naruto o que está fazendo?_

_Repentinamente começou a escorrer sangue por seus braços, seu rosto recebeu uma expressão de dor insuportável... ele fora acertado por várias kunais em suas costas._

- Narutooooooooooooo!!! – acordei gritando, o suor escorria do meu rosto.

- O que foi, Sakura-chan!?? – Naruto invadiu minha barraca todo assustado.

Soltei um suspiro de alívio, ele estava bem, fora apenas um sonho.

- Ah... eu acho que tive um pesadelo. – disse sem graça.

- Está tudo bem!?? O que você sonhou!??

- Eu sonhei que você veio até a minha barraca e... – Espera aí, contar pro Naruto que eu estava sonhando com ele e, ainda por cima, que estava me tratando daquele jeito? Nem morta! – Esquece Naruto, já estou melhor, foi só um pesadelo.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, e sai logo da minha barraca se não vão pensar que você dormiu aqui!

- Tá bom, tá bom.

Aquele sonho foi realmente assustador. Será que é algum tipo de aviso ou um reflexo do dia? Bom, ainda bem que está tudo bem com Naruto, não sei como me sentiria se ele morresse na minha frente como aconteceu no pesadelo.

Ao amanhecer, arrumamos nossas coisas e partimos em direção à Vila da Areia.

Corremos o dia todo, já estava escurecendo, estávamos quase chegando perto do deserto quando surge à nossa frente, Kabuto e outros dois subordinados de Orochimaru.

- Pelo visto nosso aviso não foi o bastante, não é mesmo?

- Kabuto, foi você quem machucou a Sakura-chan? – disse Naruto com muita raiva em seu olhar.

- Não era para ela estar viva, pelo jeito ela aprendeu a fazer alguma coisa em vez de ficar chorando pelos outros.

- Não foi só isso que eu aprendi. – ameacei, colocando minhas luvas.

- É uma pena que não vou poder ficar para ver pequena Sakura-chan, vou deixar estes dois cuidarem de vocês, tenho muito trabalho para fazer. – foram as últimas palavras ditas por Kabuto antes de desaparecer.  
Um dos ninjas foi em direção ao Kakashi-sensei e o outro desapareceu, e reapareceu atrás de Naruto, ele usou suas garras para cortar as costas dele.  
- Naruto! – gritei tentando acertar um soco no ninja, mas ele já tinha desaparecido novamente.  
- Naruto, ele usa o subsolo para se locomover!  
- Pode deixar Sakura-chan já entendi. _Kage Bushin No Jutsu!_  
Acertei um soco no chão fazendo o ninja voar.  
-_ Rasengan!_ – Naruto o acertou em cheio, mas ele não desmaiou, fugiu antes que o derrotássemos.  
- Sakura, Naruto, vocês estão bem? Eu não consegui capturar o ninja, eu o derrotei mas ele fugiu.  
- Nós também não, Naruto foi atingido nas costas mas eu posso curá-lo.  
- Ótimo, Naruto vá para a barraca da Sakura curar estes ferimentos, já está de noite. Iremos descansar e amanhã continuamos a viagem.  
Fiquei levemente envergonhada, me lembrei do sonho. Realmente foi um aviso que deixei passar. O Naruto sendo atacado por kunais em suas costas, eu devia ter percebido mas me distrai com o fato de ele me tratar tão doce e gentilmente no sonho. Ao lembrar disso fiquei mais envergonhada ainda.  
- Sakura-chan o que foi? Também está ferida?  
- Não eu estou bem, por que pergunta?  
- Suas bochechas estão vermelhas, não está com febre?  
- Eeeuu? Nããoo... estou ótima! – virei rapidamente em direção à minha barraca antes que ele visse meu rosto totalmente vermelho. Naruto veio logo em seguida sem entender nada.  
Nós entramos, fechei o zíper. Eu me sentei, Naruto ficou olhando pra mim.  
- Anda logo Naruto, tire sua camiseta para eu curar logo estes ferimentos! – disse ainda envergonhada.  
- Tudo bem. – ele aceitou meio hesitante.

Naruto se virou de costas pra mim, tirou sua jaqueta, em seguida a camiseta. Veio para perto de mim, percebi que ele estava com muita vergonha e olhava para os lados. Ele se sentou na minha frente e eu pude ver os ferimentos que eram muito profundos. Deviam estar ardendo bastante mas ele não demonstrava sentir dor, talvez para não me preocupar.  
- Naruto, estes cortes foram um pouco profundos então vão demorar um pouco pra cicatrizar.  
Coloquei minha mão sobre suas costas e comecei a aplicar o jutsu. Comecei a me sentir estranha novamente. Um pouco inquieta mas não tanto como na primeira vez. Comecei a olhar para as costas dele, seu pescoço e seus cabelos. Senti uma sensação agradável, como se eu estivesse em paz só de estar tão perto dele. Passamos uns minutos assim, eu o admirando e ele morrendo de vergonha.  
- Sakura-chan, você não está cansada? Eu já estou bem, não precisa curar tudo, não quero que se desgaste por minha causa.  
- Nada disso Naruto, me deixe curar tudo. E mesmo que eu estivesse cansada, não ia te deixar andar ferido por aí.  
Ele virou seu rosto para mim, me olhou com um certo espanto.  
- Sakura-chan você faria isso por mim? Mesmo cansada?  
- Cla... claro... – gaguejei.

O que eu estava dizendo? Eu nunca fui de me sacrificar pelo Naruto, sempre o desprezei. Por que eu estava sendo tão gentil com ele?

- Eu fico muito feliz que você se importe comigo Sakura-chan. – Ele sorria. Ao ver seu sorriso fiquei com vergonha. Era algo involuntário da minha parte.  
Naruto virou-se novamente para eu terminar de curá-lo e eu totalmente sem jeito, me concentrei só em terminar logo esse jutsu.  
- Pronto acabei, pode ir dormir agora.  
- Muito obrigado Sakura-chan, desculpe ter que fazê-la ter tanto trabalho, agora preciso montar a minha barraca e ir dormir.  
Tinha se passado algumas poucas horas desde que começamos o tratamento. Se ele fosse montar a barraca, ia sobrar pouquíssimo tempo para descansar.

- Naruto vai demorar muito, se quiser... posso dividir minha barraca com você, mas só hoje!  
- Sério Sakura-chan!? – disse ele muito empolgado.  
- Sim, mas se você me encostar eu te mato!  
- Certo, certo! Prometo ficar quietinho com certeza!

Deitamos-nos um pouco longe um do outro, virei de costas pra ele e ele fez o mesmo. Fiquei pensando no dia que havia terminado. O vento frio atravessava as finas paredes da minha barraca e iam de encontro ao meu corpo, meus pêlos se arrepiavam com tamanho choque. Meus olhos foram vagarosamente se fechando.  
Os primeiros raios de sol insistiam em incomodar meus olhos, ainda estava um pouco frio, mas eu tinha que despertar. Abri meus olhos vagarosamente e surpreendi-me, o rosto de Naruto estava muito próximo ao meu, meu coração disparou e eu me afastei rapidamente, meu rosto mais vermelho do que de costume. Quando me dei conta, era eu quem tinha passado pro lado dele, acho que senti frio enquanto dormia e acabei indo para um lugar mais quente, que era junto dele. Voltei a me deitar longe do Naruto, fiquei olhando para seu rosto. Ele dormia calmamente e parecia até estar sorrindo. Meu coração se acalmou e eu comecei a sentir novamente aquela sensação agradável de estar perto dele. Ele me transmitia uma certa felicidade, ele estando ali na minha frente fazia com que eu não me sentisse mais só. Poucos minutos depois, Naruto começou a despertar, eu me virei para que ele não me pegasse olhando-o.  
- Naruto está acordado?  
- Acabei de acordar. Bom dia Sakura-chan – disse ele bocejando.  
- Vamos logo, levante-se para que o Kakashi-sensei não veja que você dormiu aqui. Sabe-se lá o que ele irá pensar de nós.  
- Ele realmente iria pensar alguma coisa. – ele dava risadas. - Ei, Sakura-chan, você está acordada tem muito tempo? O que estava fazendo?  
- E... eu? Bom... eu estava... eu estava... – Eu procurava por uma desculpa. - Estava pensando sobre a missão. – inventei a tempo. – Quero que resgatemos logo Sasuke-kun, assim você poderá cumprir a sua promessa.  
- Eu espero que a gente consiga achar o esconderijo dele e também espero que você não se machuque. Vou te proteger do Orochimaru e, se precisar, do Sasuke também.  
- Obrigada Naruto, agora anda logo, o Kakashi-sensei deve estar acordando.

Ele saiu da minha barraca. As palavras dele ficaram na minha mente_ "Vou te proteger do Orochimaru e, se precisar, do Sasuke também."_. Será que nossa amizade era tão forte a ponto de ele lutar com o Sasuke-kun por minha causa? Eles eram praticamente irmãos, eu sempre admirei o fato de que mesmo brigando, eles mantinham um sentimento de respeito um pelo outro. Antes que eu concluísse meus pensamentos, Kakashi-sensei resgatou-me de meus devaneios.  
- Anda logo Sakura, estamos atrasados!  
- Já estou indo Kakashi-sensei!  
Este seria o último dia de viagem, estávamos muito perto de nosso destino: a Vila da de partirmos, recebemos uma mensagem da Tsunade-sama através de um de seus pássaros mais rápidos.  
- O que diz a mensagem Kakashi-sensei? – perguntei.  
- Tsunade-sama quer que eu volte imediatamente para Konoha. Aqui diz que você e o Naruto devem continuar esta missão, afinal é só para interrogar o subordinado do Orochimaru. Aqui não explica o por quê dessa mudança, apenas termina dizendo que eu devo voltar o mais rápido possível.  
Kakashi-sensei partiu logo após ler a mensagem, eu e o Naruto continuamos a viagem. Estávamos entrando no deserto, o vento soprava a areia contra nossos corpos, mas não era tão forte a ponto de ser uma tempestade de areia.  
A tarde chegava e com ela, o calor aumentava. O sol escaldante sobre nossas cabeças fazia com que nosso cansaço triplicasse, mas não podíamos parar, tínhamos que terminar logo esta missão pois, pelo jeito, Konoha precisava de nós.  
De longe, eu avistei algo. Parecia ser uma pessoa, não sei se o cansaço já estava me provocando ilusões.  
- Naruto, você não está vendo uma pessoa lá na frente?  
Ele forçou a vista para tentar enxergar, ficou olhando por alguns segundos e logo me respondeu.  
- Sim Sakura-chan, parece ser uma pessoa.  
- Será que é alguém da Vila da Areia? – perguntei.  
- Não sei, parece estar sem aqueles gorros que eles usam para se proteger do sol.

O vento soprava mais intensamente a areia nesta parte do dia, não dava para ver muita coisa além de nós. Fomos nos aproximando daquela pessoa quando ela repentinamente some na nossa frente e aparece atrás de nós.  
- Naruto, Sakura, finalmente chegaram, eu estava cansado de esperar.  
Essa voz me parecia muito familiar. Nos viramos e então finalmente descobrimos quem era.  
- Sasuke o que faz aqui? – Naruto perguntou um pouco nervoso.  
- Vim dizer-lhes que não quero ser salvo, e quero dar este recado bem dado desta vez. – ele dizia sacando sua espada a um palmo de distância de Naruto.  
- Naruto! – gritei desesperada  
- Quando foi que você....  
Antes dele terminar a frase, Sasuke atravessou a espada na barriga do Naruto. Ao ver isso, meus olhos encheram de lágrimas e tudo que pude fazer foi correr em direção aos dois. Naruto caiu no chão, estava sangrando muito e Sasuke desapareceu dizendo:  
- Espero que isso dê um jeito no Naruto, para que ele não possa mais me incomodar. Sakura, vou deixar você viver mas se voltar a me incomodar, terá o mesmo destino dele.  
Neste momento, começou uma forte tempestade de areia. Naruto caído inconsciente, eu em choque e o tempo nos amaldiçoando. Posicionei-o sobre minhas costas, a tempestade de areia estava cada vez mais forte, mas por um milagre consegui achar uma caverna que podia nos abrigar.  
Eu o deitei no chão, preparei as coisas para tentar salvá-lo mas seria difícil realizar esta tarefa, ele já havia perdido muito sangue. Peguei meu kit de primeiros socorros e comecei a tratá-lo mas ele não parava de sangrar.  
- Naruto por favor, não posso te perder. – eu suplicava com lágrimas em meus olhos enquanto pressionava o ferimento para que parasse de sangrar.  
Após um tempo pressionando, o sangue estava começando a parar. Ele abriu os olhos, mas ainda sangrava muito, ele estava entre a vida e a morte.  
- Sakura-chan... não chore. – disse ele com muito esforço, limpando uma de minhas lágrimas com a gema do seu dedo indicador.

- Pare de se preocupar comigo, preocupe-se consigo mesmo! – eu brigava.

- Mas eu não gosto de ver a Sakura-chan chorando, ainda mais por minha causa. – disse ele tentando me transmitir tranqüilidade.  
- Naruto! Você não tem que se preocupar comigo agora, eu já te disse... - Eu falava abaixando o tom de voz.  
Quando me dei conta, meus olhos estavam focados nos dele e os dele nos meus. Com uma mão eu tratava o ferimento, com a outra eu alisava seus cabelos. Tudo que eu queria era salvá-lo, não suportaria a idéia de perdê-lo. Nossos rostos lentamente foram se aproximando, nossos olhares fixos um no outro. Eu já sentia a respiração dele de encontro ao meu rosto.  
- Aaahhh! – ele gritou devido ao sangramento que voltara mais forte.  
- Naruto! Naruto olha pra mim!! Não feche os olhos por favor... – já era tarde.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III**

Naruto até aquele momento estava melhorando, mas repentinamente sua situação havia piorado. Ele voltou a ficar inconsciente, e dessa vez parecia que não ia voltar. Fiquei desesperada, tudo que podia ser feito eu já havia tentado, usei quase todo meu chakra pressionando o ferimento para que fechasse, mas ele voltou a abrir.  
Eu não podia deixar o Naruto morrer ali, na minha frente. Não podia perdê-lo, quando o vi sendo perfurado pelo Sasuke-kun eu senti uma dor terrível, como se parte do meu coração fosse arrancado para fora do meu peito. Agora eu sinto um desespero incontrolável, uma dor ainda maior, pois sou a única que pode salvá-lo.  
- Vou te curar Naruto, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. – disse para mim mesma.  
Apoiei minhas duas mãos sobre o ferimento dele e comecei a emanar o jutsu de energia vital. O jutsu que transferia minha própria vida para salvar a vida de Naruto. Eu queria a todo custo salvá-lo, mesmo que eu morresse em seu lugar. Eu não sei por que eu queria tanto que ele vivesse, mas era o único pensamento que eu supria em minha mente, queria vê-lo sorrir de novo, ouvir coisas idiotas da sua boca, compartilhar missões, poder ficar perto dele novamente... já havia me acostumado à sua presença.  
Após alguns minutos eu já estava muito fraca, minhas vistas estavam embaçadas, eu tinha dificuldade até em respirar, mas dava para perceber que o ferimento estava melhorando, já havia parado de sangrar. Continuei a emanar o jutsu com dificuldade, ficava cada vez mais difícil mantê-lo, eu já não estava me agüentando.  
Seu ferimento estava quase fechado, mais alguns poucos minutos e ele estaria curado, mas as minhas vistas escureceram, eu queria me manter ali mas meu corpo já não suportava mais, nesse momento nem minha força de vontade superou o limite do meu corpo, eu cedi...  
- _Sakura-chan..._ – alguém me chamava de longe.  
- _Sakura-channnn..._ – a voz estava chegando mais perto, parecia familiar.

- Sakura-chan acorde!! Por favor, acorde Sakura-chan!! – era a voz do Naruto.  
Abri meus olhos lentamente, lembro de ter visto dois olhos azuis enormes. Recobrei a consciência, Naruto estava me sacudindo desesperado achando que eu tinha morrido. Eu estava com muita dificuldade em respirar, não sentia meu corpo direito, eu estava esgotada.  
- Que bom que está bem... – eu disse com muito esforço.  
- Sakura-chan, por que você está fraca desse jeito?– ele estava com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Eu usei minha energia vital para te salvar.  
- Sakura-chan eu quase te matei, por favor nunca mais faça isso por mim... – algumas lágrimas caíram.  
- Por que esta chorando? Eu te salvei. – eu disse limpando seu rosto com minha mão.  
- Eu não conseguiria viver sem ter você perto de mim e nunca me perdoaria de você ter morrido pra me salvar. – ele me olhava com uma expressão triste enquanto falava.  
- O importante é que você está bem, e eu também, assim nenhum dos dois sai perdendo. – disse sorrindo.  
- Mas Sakura-chan...  
Fui tentar me levantar, mas eu estava muito fraca e frágil, acabei caindo de volta no colo de Naruto.  
- Sakura-chan, vou te levar até a Vila da Areia, você está muito cansada e precisa de cuidados médicos. Além disso, não está em condições de viajar. – ele dizia enquanto se posicionava a minha frente para me carregar em suas costas.  
- Naruto, você estava gravemente ferido a pouco, à beira da morte, como pensa em me carregar até a vila?  
- Eu já estou bem e, além disso, estamos muito perto dela, falta pouco para chegarmos.  
Realmente a recuperação de Naruto era fantástica, o ferimento já estava totalmente cicatrizado. Se não fosse isso, eu teria lhe dado toda minha energia vital para que ele sobrevivesse e, conseqüentemente, eu estaria morta. Eu concordei em viajar em suas costas, pois eu realmente estava muito fraca e necessitava de ser tratada em um hospital.

Subi em suas costas e abracei seu pescoço para não escorregar enquanto ele corria. Ele me segurou firme e partiu em direção a vila do Kazekage Gaara. Enquanto corríamos, eu encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, fechei meus olhos, o abracei um pouco mais forte e fiquei ali, sentindo seu corpo junto do meu, isso fazia sentir-me bem. Naruto olhou para mim disfarçadamente mas não disse nada, apenas deixou que eu descansasse em seu ombro.  
Eu cochilei um pouco, acordei com o Naruto me avisando que estávamos chegando. Abri os olhos mas não saí da posição em que me encontrava. Passamos pelo portão da Vila da Areia, Gaara nos recebeu e, vendo nosso estado, ficou muito surpreso e mandou chamar uma equipe de médicos para tratar-nos.  
- Naruto, o que houve com vocês? – Gaara perguntava muito preocupado.  
- Fomos atacados pelo Sasuke. – contava – Ele me perfurou com sua espada, quase fui morto, mas a Sakura-chan me salvou, arriscando sua própria vida.  
Naruto explicava, detalhadamente, o que havia acontecido para o Kazekage Gaara. Enquanto os dois conversavam, eu estava deitada descansando no leito ao lado.  
"_Naruto por favor, não posso te perder..._". O que foi aquela sensação de perda? Me senti como se o chão sobre meus pés houvesse desaparecido, e eu estivesse caindo num buraco sem fim... O que está havendo comigo, não sei o que são essas sensações fora do comum, elas me deixam muito confusa... Mas uma coisa é certa, não quero ver o Naruto entre a vida e a morte novamente, e se possível, que ele esteja sempre perto de mim.  
Após informar tudo ao Kazekage, Naruto veio para meu leito, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado da minha cama. Ele parecia muito triste, ficou me olhando muito preocupado com o meu estado. Ele não tinha gostado nada do fato de o Sasuke-kun ter provocado tudo isso, tudo que ele queria era não ter feito com que eu passasse por essa situação.  
- Naruto, pare de fazer essa cara, eu já estou bem. Vá descansar um pouco, temos que terminar esta missão ainda.

- Não vou sair do seu lado até você melhorar Sakura-chan. – disse colocando sua mão sobre a minha.  
- Pode ficar tranqüilo, eu vou me curar rapidinho, aqui os médicos têm todos os recursos necessários para que isso aconteça. Então, não se preocupe, vá descansar. – eu disse apertando a sua mão e olhando em seus olhos.  
Ele olhou para a lateral.  
- Sakura-chan, vou te proteger a qualquer custo, isto é uma promessa. – disse soltando minha mão e dirigindo-se para seu quarto.  
- Ai Naruto você não muda mesmo... – disse rindo.  
Só nos restava descansar, não sabíamos o que nos aguardava dali para frente, e teríamos que estar em bom estado físico caso houvesse necessidade de lutarmos.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo IV**

Depois de muito descansar, acordei um pouco sonolenta, mas já estava bem mais disposta. Olhei para a mesinha ao lado da minha cama, havia um vaso com flores de cerejeira, as minhas favoritas. Embaixo havia um bilhete, nele dizia "_Sakura-chan, pode descansar mais um pouco, eu vou falar com o Gaara sobre nossa missão. Espero que tenha gostado das flores, estarei aí em breve. Bom descanso._" O Naruto foi tão atencioso comigo, fiquei muito contente com sua atitude.  
Refleti um pouco sobre os acontecimentos passados, desde o ataque na floresta de Konoha até o momento presente. Antes de partirmos, eu desconhecia esse lado do Naruto, eu até o ignorei naquele momento. Mas quando fui atacada, mesmo sendo um mísero corte, ele fez questão de se preocupar e me ajudou colocando sua mão sobre a minha. Ainda lembro da sensação que tive quando ele encostou em mim, fiquei toda sem graça, com muita vergonha... o mesmo aconteceu pouco antes de curá-lo da primeira vez, quando ele disse "_Suas bochechas estão vermelhas, não está com febre?_", ao me lembrar disso dei algumas risadas. Quando fui curar suas costas eu já não me sentia inquieta, tive uma sensação diferente, algo que me deixava feliz e que me transmitia tranqüilidade. Senti o mesmo enquanto o curava do ferimento causado por Sasuke-kun.  
Sasuke-kun.  
Ao me lembrar do momento em que eu e ele conversávamos diante daquela situação, em que nos vimos olhando um pro outro... eu comecei a sentir de novo a sensação esquisita, mas confortável. Apertei o travesseiro contra meu peito, eu estava me sentindo feliz.  
- Sakura-chan estou entrando...  
- Bom dia Naruto. – disse dando um largo sorriso.  
- Nossa Sakura-chan, você acordou muito feliz, que bom que está melhor. Bom dia!  
- Estou feliz por você estar bem.  
Ele ficou muito sem graça ao escutar isso, estava com as bochechas vermelhas, tentou dar um sorriso pra disfarçar mas de nada adiantou.  
- Eu também estou muito feliz por você estar bem, não sei o que eu faria se algo de ruim lhe acontecesse.

Ficamos nos olhando, eu realmente estava feliz em vê-lo. Ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado da minha cama, colocou alguns papéis sobre a cama, perto de mim.  
- Estes são os relatórios do interrogatório feito ao suspeito. De acordo com eles, o atual esconderijo de Orochimaru se encontra na Vila Oculta da Pedra, no País da Terra.  
- Ótimo, voltaremos à Konoha e informaremos tudo a Tsunade-sama.  
- Só tem um problema Sakura-chan, o Orochimaru troca de esconderijo a cada duas semanas. Quando Konoha foi chamada, fazia uma semana que tinham capturado este subordinado, levamos quatro dias para chegar aqui e mais um dia para você se recuperar.  
- Então temos só dois dias para capturar Orochimaru. Teremos que partir imediatamente. Daqui até a Vila da Pedra é um dia e meio de viagem. Chegaremos em cima da hora.  
- Mas Sakura-chan, ir lá vai ser perigoso, tem certeza que você quer? Eu posso ir sozinho...  
- Nada disso Naruto! Eu vou com você onde for. E nem tente me impedir.- eu disse determinada.  
- Mas...  
- Se você se ferir vai precisar de mim certo? – o interrompi.  
- É..  
- Então está decidido. – disse sorrindo – Me espere no portão da vila, só vou arrumar minhas coisas e já partimos.  
- Tudo bem... – ele concordou meio desanimado.  
Assim que ele saiu, troquei de roupa, arrumei minha mochila. Dessa vez eu não ia ficar só olhando, não iria deixar o Naruto se machucar de novo.  
Saí do hospital, me dirigi ao portão principal da Vila da Areia, quando estava chegando vi Naruto de longe e, com ele, Gaara conversava. Gaara disse para tomarmos muito cuidado, contou que já havia mandado um pássaro para informar tudo à Tsunade-sama e nos desejou muita sorte, iríamos precisar afinal, íamos ao encontro de Sasuke-kun e Orochimaru.

Partimos, Naruto estava com a cara fechada, ele não estava feliz com o fato de arriscar minha vida novamente. Passou-se um tempo, já tínhamos entrado na floresta e ele continuava com aquela birra, então eu abri minha mochila e, enquanto corria, peguei a tampinha da minha pasta de dente e taquei com toda força na sua nuca. Acertei em cheio, fez um barulho muito engraçado.  
- Aaiiiii!! – ele virou-se nervoso – O que foi isso Sakura-chan!?  
Não consegui segurar, comecei a dar muitas gargalhadas. Ele parou de correr, e veio em minha direção. Eu tentei fugir, mas ele foi mais rápido e me pegou em seu colo mesmo contra minha vontade.  
- Gosta de se divertir às minhas custas né? Vamos ver se é engraçado agora...  
Ele me deitou sobre a grama, ficou sobre mim e começou a fazer cócegas na minha barriga. Eu dava várias gargalhadas, tantas que meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.  
- Pára Naruto!! – eu gritava entre risadas.  
- Não é engraçado? – ele dizia sorrindo.  
- Você está me sujando!! Pára Naruto!! – contestava.  
- Não, você vai sofrer um pouquinho... não queria rir? Só estou dando uma ajudinha.  
Eu o chutava, mas não adiantava, ele continuava a fazer cócegas em mim.  
- Naruto eu não agüento mais, pára por favor!  
Depois de tanto pedir, ele me atendeu, parou de fazer cócegas em mim. Eu fiquei aliviada, já nem conseguia mais respirar de tanto dar risada. Enquanto eu recuperava o fôlego, reparei que ele estava me olhando um pouco sério. Ele sentou-se, eu me ergui e sentei a sua frente.  
- Sakura-chan...  
- O que foi Naruto, por que essa cara?  
- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. – ele estava me olhando sério - Eu não quero que se machuque, eu gosto de te ver assim, alegre e sorrindo. Não suportaria te ver com uma expressão de dor em seu lindo rosto. – ele o tocou com sua mão esquerda.  
Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dele.

- Mas se eu não for você corre o risco de ser ferido, ou até morto. Também não quero te ver sentindo dor. – disse olhando em seus olhos. Ele, então, começou a fazer carinho em meu rosto com a gema do seu dedão.  
- Mas Sakura-chan, se algo te acontecer eu vou sentir uma dor incrivelmente maior do que eu sentiria sendo morto pelo Orochimaru. É que... - disse desviando seu olhar.  
- É que...? – ele voltou a olhar pra mim.  
- É que eu te amo, Sakura-chan.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo V**

_- Mas Sakura-chan, se algo te acontecer eu vou sentir uma dor incrivelmente maior do que eu sentiria sendo morto pelo Orochimaru. É que... - disse desviando seu olhar.  
- É que...? – ele voltou a olhar pra mim.  
- É que eu te amo, Sakura-chan._  
Ao ouvir isso, senti um estalo. Como não percebi esse tempo todo os sentimentos de Naruto por mim? Por isso toda aquela preocupação, todo aquele carinho com que me olhava e me tratava. Como fui tão cega... estava ali, na minha frente, o tempo todo. E agora? E o que eu sinto pelo Naruto... toda essa preocupação que eu tenho com ele... será porque a gente é amigo? Eu não sei...  
Como eu fiquei meio que "em choque" ao escutar o que Naruto dizia, não respondi nada. Ele vendo que eu não iria responder, concluiu:  
- Sakura-chan, eu sei que você gosta do Sasuke mas, mesmo assim... Eu não posso permitir que ele ou qualquer outro a machuque... – ele disse se levantando.  
- Espera Naruto! – o puxei de volta pelo braço, ele se desequilibrou e acabou caindo em cima de mim. Estávamos deitados na grama, ele por cima de mim. Nossos rostos estavam muito próximos devido ao tombo. Nossos olhares estavam fixos um no outro, estávamos um pouco corados também. Meu coração batia forte, como se fosse pular do meu peito, eu suava frio, estava muito nervosa com o fato do Naruto estar tão perto de mim. Nossos rostos estavam se aproximando lentamente, parecia involuntário da nossa parte. Eles iam ficando cada vez mais próximos...  
- Ei vocês dois o que estão fazendo? – Kakashi-sensei perguntava com uma cara de muito espanto.  
Ao vê-lo, rapidamente eu e o Naruto nos afastamos. Eu estava cheia de vergonha, não conseguia olhar para ele e nem para o Kakashi-sensei, olhava apenas para baixo com o rosto muito vermelho. Naruto parecia fazer o mesmo.  
rosto muito vermelho. Naruto parecia fazer o mesmo.  
- Kakashi-sensei... o que faz aqui? – perguntei com o tom de voz muito baixo devido à vergonha.

- Um dia depois de iniciar minha viagem de volta à Konoha, eu comecei a pensar sobre aquela mensagem tão repentina da Tsunade-sama. Quando olhei o papel da mensagem, percebi que o carimbo de autenticação era falso. Logo imaginei ser alguma armadilha do Orochimaru.  
- É deve ter sido mesmo, porque logo depois que você nos deixou, fomos atacados pelo Sasuke e ele quase matou a mim e a Sakura-chan. – Naruto também falava baixo.  
- Humm... eu cheguei a Vila da Areia uma hora depois que vocês partiram. Só agora os alcancei. E por falar nisso, parece que vocês dois ficaram bem amiguinhos enquanto estive fora hein? – ele disse rindo.  
Ficamos completamente vermelhos. Já não tínhamos onde esconder toda a vergonha.  
- Vamos logo vocês dois, nos resta pouco tempo para chegarmos até o esconderijo de Orochimaru.  
Nós partimos, eu apenas seguia os movimentos do Kakashi-sensei, não conseguia levantar a minha cabeça e olhar para frente, não sabia com que cara eu deveria olhar para o Naruto.  
"_É que eu te amo, Sakura-chan._". Eu não acreditava ainda... o Naruto se declarando pra mim... foi muito inesperado. Eu não sabia que ele nutria sentimentos tão fortes por mim. Ainda sim, ele se declarou, então eu preciso dar uma resposta... mas... o que eu respondo? Ou melhor... o que eu realmente sinto por ele? Eu tenho um carinho muito grande por ele, mas será que é porque a gente é amigo desde pequeno? O que eu sinto por ele é diferente do que eu sentia pelo Sasuke-kun... o que é este sentimento... eu realmente estou confusa.

Enquanto pulávamos de árvore em árvore, eu ficava refletindo, refletindo... Cada vez que eu o olhava, eu sentia muita vergonha e, rapidamente, desviava meu olhar. Toda essa situação, desde que iniciamos a missão... todos esses acontecimentos, a declaração do Naruto, o encontro com Orochimaru e Sasuke-kun... tudo isso me fazia ficar mais confusa ainda, não sabia distinguir os sentimentos uns dos outros. Cheguei a conclusão de que, se eu ficasse pensando nessas coisas, não ia adiantar em nada. A única solução era esperar as coisas se acalmarem, para eu pensar com mais calma nos meus sentimentos, tentar organizá-los de maneira que eu possa entendê-los melhor.  
Enquanto eu me perdia nos meus pensamentos, a noite chegava. Mesmo tendo pouco tempo, teríamos que descansar para chegarmos aptos à enfrentar aqueles dois. Montamos nossas barracas, nos recolhemos. O vento gelado soprava contra meu corpo, o fato de eu estar coberta parecia não fazer diferença ao frio que eu sentia. Lembrei de quando Naruto dormira comigo, realmente devia estar fazendo frio que nem agora, por isso me aproximei dele durante a noite e acordei ao seu lado.  
Aos poucos, o sono veio chegando, meus olhos fecharam-se lentamente. Na manhã seguinte eu acordei um pouco cedo, o dia ainda estava nascendo quando me levantei.  
Eu saí da minha barraca, um vento gelado veio de encontro ao meu corpo. Eu senti um arrepio, em seguida, comecei a tremer.  
- Bom dia Sakura-chan. – Naruto disse vestindo seu casaco em mim.  
- Bo.. bom di... dia. – fiquei corada ao vê-lo.  
- Ainda com frio?  
- Si.. sim.– eu estava com muita vergonha - Mas pegue seu casaco, você vai ficar com frio também.  
Ele entrou em sua barraca, trouxe uma garrafa térmica. Ele a abriu, despejou o conteúdo em um copo e me deu para beber.  
- Toma Sakura-chan, fiz chocolate quente. Como perdi meu sono à noite, deu tempo de fazer.  
Eu aceitei, comecei a beber de pouco em pouco e estava muito gostoso. Com alguns goles eu já sentia a diferença, me sentia bem mais aquecida.

- Obrigada Naruto estava muito bom. – eu sorri meio sem graça, ainda tinha vergonha de olhar para ele.  
- É deu pra ver que você gostou, tomou tudo rapidinho! – ele deu algumas risadas.  
- Só porque está sendo bonzinho comigo não lhe dá o direito de tirar sarro de mim. Não se esqueça que meus socos doem bastante... – disse mostrando meu punho pra ele.  
- Calma Sakura-chan era apenas brincadeira! É que você está me olhando estranho, então não vi outra saída se não brincar com você pra ver se melhora.  
- Sei... e, à propósito, por que não dormiu bem?  
- É que... não paro de pensar em você, estou muito preocupado. – ele disse tristonho. E, ao ouvir isso, eu fiquei com as bochechas mais vermelhas do que já estavam.  
- Eu já disse para parar com essas besteiras, além disso o Kakashi-sensei está conosco agora. Nada de mal vai acontecer a mim e nem a você. – eu disse olhando para o copo vazio em minhas mãos.  
- Eu não sei, Sakura-chan, estou com um mal pressentimento. – Ele colocou sua mão sobre meu queixo e levantou meu rosto, fazendo com que eu olhasse para ele.  
- Naruto...  
- Sakura, Naruto, ainda bem que já estão acordados. Terminem de arrumar suas coisas, temos que partir logo. – Kakashi-sensei coordenava de longe.  
- Pode deixar Kakashi-sensei já estamos indo. – disse soltando meu queixo.  
- Naruto... muito obrigada. – eu disse entregando o copo e o casaco – espero poder retribuir tudo o que você fez por mim algum dia.  
- Não precisa, é só manter o sorriso em seus lábios que já é o bastante pra mim. – ele sorriu e virou-se para arrumar a barraca.  
O Naruto realmente mudou bastante desde que foi treinar com Jiraya-sama. Estou muito feliz de ele ter amadurecido desse jeito.  
- Vamos Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun espera por nós.  
- Sim! – disse com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo VI**

Arrumei todas as minhas coisas e nós três partimos em direção ao esconderijo do Orochimaru. Faltavam algumas horas até chegarmos, o caminho até a Vila da Pedra era por dentro de uma floresta com várias árvores, todas de porte médio. Nós pulávamos uma a uma e a cada minuto que se passava, eu sentia que o perigo aumentava.  
Eu olhava pro rosto do Naruto, ele parecia preocupado mas determinado a cumprir a sua preciosa promessa. Eu também queria que ele cumprisse sua promessa pois ele é um homem de palavra, e não vai descansar enquanto não fizer o que prometeu. Vou ajudá-lo no que eu puder, assim que tudo estiver acabado ele vai sossegar um pouco e parar de correr tanto risco como está correndo agora... Orochimaru é um monstro, ele utiliza de técnicas proibidas, mata de formas muito cruéis, faz coisas desumanas. Não quero nem pensar o que ele poderia fazer com o Naruto...  
- Naruto, Sakura, estamos chegando perto dos arredores da vila, fiquem em alerta pois podem haver várias armadilhas pelo caminho. Mais duas horas e nós chegaremos.  
- Certo!! – respondemos.  
Continuamos a viagem, realmente Kakashi-sensei estava certo: passamos por diversas armadilhas, quase que fomos pegos em várias delas. Nossa sorte foi que o Kakashi-sensei mandou um bushin na frente para poder desarmá-las. Passar por todos esses obstáculos acabou nos atrasando um pouco, aumentando o risco de não chegarmos a tempo e Orochimaru acabar fugindo novamente.  
Após alguns minutos, estávamos finalmente nos aproximando da vila. O esconderijo ficava na saída norte, então fomos logo nos dirigindo para lá. Ao chegarmos, os arredores do local estavam desertos, não se ouvia um ruído. Fomos nos aproximando, o esconderijo possuía duas entradas distintas.  
- É não tem jeito, vamos ter que nos separar. – Kakashi-sensei dizia enquanto pegava os comunicadores dentro de sua mochila – Prestem atenção, vou deixar os comunicadores com vocês, mas eles só funcionam fora do esconderijo. Tentem se comunicar comigo assim que possível e tomem muito cuidado.

- Pode deixar Kakashi-sensei. – eu disse colocando o comunicador.  
- Tenham em mente que vocês podem acabar não encontrando nada, como também podem dar de cara com Sasuke ou Orochimaru. Fiquem preparados para tudo. Boa sorte. – ele disse caminhando em direção à entrada da esquerda.  
Eu e o Naruto não trocamos palavras, apenas entramos no esconderijo. Estávamos determinados a resgatar Sasuke-kun mesmo contra sua vontade. Nós fomos correndo pois tínhamos pressa, estávamos em cima da hora. A visibilidade estava ruim, o caminho era iluminado por algumas tochas acesas pelas paredes. Ficamos um bom tempo correndo até que em um certo momento encontramos um salão enorme, melhor iluminado, que possuía uma estátua de cobra no fundo.  
Nós paramos de correr, Naruto e eu empunhamos nossas kunais e fomos andando vagarosamente em estado de alerta.  
- Olha só... parece que temos visitas...  
A voz vinha de todas as direções, ficamos desnorteados procurando o local de onde as palavras eram ditas e quem as dizia.  
- Vamos apareça!! – Naruto gritava impaciente.  
- Para que a pressa?  
Essa voz estava tentando ganhar tempo para que Orochimaru pudesse fugir. Eu fechei meus olhos e enquanto Naruto conversava com essa voz, eu procurava sua fonte. Após concentrar-me um pouco, percebi que a voz vinha do teto. Atirei algumas shurikens, essa pessoa pulou e caiu em frente à estátua da cobra.  
- Não adianta mais, Orochimaru e Sasuke-kun já partiram há algum tempo. Logo hoje resolveram partir mais cedo, engraçado não? – Kabuto dava risadas – Mas não vai passar de hoje, vou acabar com vocês dois, aqui e agora! – ele disse indo na direção de Naruto tentando acertar seu estômago. Naruto desviou, então eu fui ajudá-lo. Tentamos acertá-lo várias vezes mas nem conseguimos arranhá-lo. Já ele, nos acertou vários golpes nos braços e pernas. Nós nos afastamos.  
- Parece que continuam dois idiotas como sempre.  
- Naruto, tente segurá-lo de algum jeito que com um soco eu acabo com ele... – eu sussurrei.

- Tá certo Sakura-chan deixa comigo. – ele sussurrou de volta.  
- Ei Kabuto, é só isso que consegue fazer? – Naruto o provocava mesmo estando com seus braços sangrando.  
- O que? Ainda consegue falar? – ele havia se irritado.  
Kabuto correu em direção ao Naruto e acertou um soco em seu estômago. Foi tudo muito rápido, não deu para evitar. Naruto caiu no chão, ele cuspia sangue.  
- Seu inútil... mesmo ferido continua a dizer bobagens.  
Kabuto acertou outro golpe em seu estômago. Depois acertou um nas costas. E continuou a espancá-lo, cada vez mais rápido. Batia no rosto, na barriga, nas costas...  
- Hahahaha... que fracote, e ainda por cima apanha calado!!  
Enquanto ele espancava o Naruto, eu pude chegar perto deles... Eu estava furiosa, ele batia no Naruto com um sorriso no rosto. Eu fechei minha mão e foquei todo meu chakra nela, juntamente com minha raiva. Mirei e, com toda minha ira, acertei meu soco bem na boca de seu estômago. Ele voou para longe e depois caiu no chão quase morto.  
- Naruto você está bem?! – eu o coloquei sobre meu colo.  
Ele não me respondia, já estava inconsciente desde o golpe nas costas.  
- Hahahaha... – Kabuto dava gargalhadas e cuspia sangue ao mesmo tempo – acho que o matei. Pelo menos não vou morrer sozinho.  
- Seu monstro... – eu o olhei com muita raiva.  
- Sakura-chan, ficou mais fortinha hein? – ele cuspiu muito sangue nessa hora – Por ter treinado tanto vou te recompensar. Não vou lhe dizer para onde Orochimaru foi, pois ele não me contou. Vou lhe dizer apenas que ele planeja atacar Konoha daqui alguns meses e, provavelmente, irá destruí-la por completo com a ajuda do Sasuke-kun. - Após dizer isso, acabou não resistindo e morreu.  
Naruto estava muito machucado, bem mais do que da primeira vez. Kabuto perfurou várias áreas vitais do Naruto internamente, sua pulsação estava muito fraca.  
- Naruto acorde!! Naruto!! – ele não se mexia.

Eu tentava acordá-lo enquanto emanava o jutsu de cura. Mas não estava fazendo efeito, Kabuto havia danificado todo o interior dele. Como eu utilizei o jutsu vital fazia pouco tempo, mesmo que eu morresse dessa vez, eu não tinha tanta energia para salvar o Naruto.  
- Não Naruto, não desiste por favor!!! – eu implorava entre lágrimas.  
Seu pulso estava cada vez mais fraco. Era difícil de admitir mas não haviam mais maneiras de salvá-lo. Uma dor incalculável tomava conta do meu coração. Eu alisava o rosto do Naruto na esperança de que algum milagre acontecesse, mas ele ficava cada vez mais fraco.  
- Naruto... não me deixa por favor... – eu continuava a emanar o jutsu mesmo não tendo nenhum efeito.  
Eu senti ele mexer alguns dedos, ele devia estar lutando contra sua morte... mas nesse momento seu pulso parou. Eu senti um choque percorrer todo meu corpo, a dor insuportável já havia tomado conta do meu coração e estava fluindo para a minha alma, o chão havia sumido.  
- Nãoooooooooooooooo Narutooooooo!! Você não pode morrer!! – entre lágrimas, eu o peguei em meus braços e o abracei com toda minha força.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo VII**

_- Oi.. – aquele garoto que vivia me olhando finalmente resolveu falar comigo.  
- O que você quer? – ele estava atrapalhando minha visão do Sasuke-kun durante o recreio.  
- Muito... muito prazer... sou Uzumaki Naruto... – ele gaguejava, e estava muito vermelho. Devia estar sentindo vergonha.  
- Prazer, sou Haruno Sakura, pode me dar licença? Estou um pouco ocupada. – disse me afastando dele._

- Ei, Sakura-chan, como estamos no mesmo time... pensei em almoçarmos juntos para nos conhecermos melhor! – ele falava muito entusiasmado.  
- Sai daqui Naruto!! – eu o ignorava. - Sasuke-kun cadê você!??

- Naruto... por favor...  
- Sakura-chan não chore, vou trazer o Sasuke devolta pra você. Isto é uma promessa! – ele dizia sorrindo.  
- Si... simi. – eu me sentia mais confortada com o apoio dele.

- Sakura-chan, me desculpe eu não pude cumprir minha promessa desta vez, mas eu juro que vou me tornar mais forte pra trazer o Sasuke de volta. – ele dizia deitado sobre a cama do hospital.  
- Da próxima vez eu não vou ficar só olhando Naruto. – eu disse fechando a porta do seu quarto.

- Eu espero que a gente consiga achar o esconderijo dele e também espero que você não se machuque. Vou te proteger do Orochimaru e, se precisar, do Sasuke também.  
- Obrigada Naruto, agora anda logo, o Kakashi-sensei deve estar acordando.

- Sakura-chan, vou te proteger a qualquer custo, isto é uma promessa.  
- Ai Naruto você não muda mesmo...

- O que foi Naruto, por que essa cara?  
- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. Eu não quero que se machuque, eu gosto de te ver assim, alegre e sorrindo. Não suportaria te ver com uma expressão de dor em seu lindo rosto.  
- Mas se eu não for você corre o risco de ser ferido, ou até morto. Também não quero te ver sentindo dor.  
- Mas Sakura-chan, se algo te acontecer eu vou sentir uma dor incrivelmente maior do que eu sentiria sendo morto pelo Orochimaru. É que...  
- É que...?  
- É que eu te amo, Sakura-chan.

Todo esse tempo ao lado dele, todo esse tempo... Ele se preocupando comigo, sempre comigo. Até nesse exato momento, ele se sacrificou para que eu não me machucasse. Mas... eu não queria que ele fizesse isso por mim! Será que ele não entende? Não entende que se ele se machucar, também irá fazer com que eu me machuque? Essa dor... essa dor horrível que eu sinto em meu coração, eu não consigo suportá-la! É como se meu coração estivesse sendo arrancado do meu peito aos poucos, contra a minha vontade.  
- Naruto seu idiota!! – eu chorava desesperada.  
- Você não entende? Se matando assim por mim, você me faz sentir uma dor muito pior do que qualquer ferida que eu possa receber... Essa dor... – minha lágrimas caíram no rosto do Naruto.  
- Naruto... você não pode me abandonar assim! Eu não vou suportar viver sem você perto de mim porque... porque você é a pessoa mais importante pra mim!! – eu gritei o abraçando mais forte ainda.  
Nesse momento eu senti o coração dele bater novamente. Eu levei um susto, ele já estava desligado do mundo fazia alguns poucos minutos. Seu coração estava batendo incrivelmente rápido, ele suava e tremia muito, o chakra da Kyuubi estava fluindo para fora de seu corpo.  
- Naruto agüente firme por favor!! – eu comecei a liberar o justu de cura novamente.  
- Sakura.... Sakura-chan... – ele me chamava com muito esforço, mesmo inconsciente.  
- Calma Naruto, vai dar tudo certo!! Não desiste...  
O chakra da Kyuubi estava acelerando a cicatrização dos ferimentos mais graves com a ajuda do meu jutsu de cura, mas todo este processo estava exigindo muito do Naruto. Meu maior medo era de que ele não resistisse à todo esse processo, mas parecia que algo, uma força maior o motivava.  
- Ahhh..!! – ele gritava de dor. Naruto não era de reclamar de dor alguma, para ele gritar desse jeito devia ser uma dor insuportável.  
- Calma Naruto, está quase acabando... – disse alisando seus cabelos.

Depois de uma hora de muito esforço de ambas as partes, eu já havia curado os ferimentos mais graves, ele já respirava com mais tranqüilidade. Ainda suava bastante, mas já tinha parado de tremer e de gritar de dor. O chakra da Kyuubi já havia se recolhido ao corpo dele, só meu jutsu de cura sustentava o resto das cicatrizações.  
Após alguns minutos meu chakra já estava no limite, algumas feridas menores iriam ficar para serem curadas em Konoha. O importante era que Naruto já não corria mais risco de vida. Quando finalizei meu jutsu, ele abriu vagarosamente seus olhos.  
- Sakura-chan... – ele olhou para mim.  
- Naruto! – eu o abracei com muita força. Ele não entendeu nada, apenas retribuiu o carinho.  
- Que bom que está bem... – eu deixei uma lágrima escorregar pelo meu rosto enquanto nos abraçávamos.  
Depois desse longo abraço, ficamos de frente um pro outro. Ele parecia querer conversar e como estava muito cansado, eu abaixei seu rosto para que deitasse no meu colo.  
- Naruto estou muito feliz que você tenha se salvado. – comecei a fazer carinho em sua nuca. Ele ficou sem jeito, mas deu pra perceber que ele estava gostando, apenas deixou que eu o fizesse.  
- Sakura-chan... quando Kabuto me acertou nas costas, eu perdi os sentidos e lembro-me de apenas estar na frente da jaula da Kyuubi. Ela me dizia para liberar o selo para que não morrêssemos.  
Eu não disse nada, apenas continuei a fazer carinho nele, eu estava muito aliviada de tê-lo ali comigo.  
- Eu disse que preferia morrer do que libertá-la, pois ela havia te machucado uma vez, não queria que você fosse machucada por minhas mãos novamente.  
- Eu sei Naruto, quando você recusou a ajuda da Kyuubi, seu pulso parou. Você tinha morrido nos meus braços...  
- Nesse momento, eu lembro de sair daquela sala onde fica a jaula, estava tudo escuro em volta de mim. De repente, eu escutei a voz de alguém...  
Eu não disse nada outra vez, ele se levantou e ficou sentado de frente pra mim. Ele me olhava sério, e eu retribuía com um olhar doce.

- Sakura-chan era a sua voz... você dizia de longe algo como se não quisesse a minha morte, parecia até que estava brigando comigo. – eu dei uma leve risada ao ouvir isso - Mas eu lembro de a sua voz estar se aproximando... e quando ela estava bem próxima., eu pude ouvir algo que realmente me deu forças para voltar a viver... mesmo com tanta dor, eu queria muito viver. Você disse... – eu o interrompi com meu dedo indicador sobre seus lábios, ele ficou muito corado com a minha atitude.  
Aproximei meu rosto do dele e, em sua orelha, repeti bem baixinho o que eu havia dito, ele ficou paralisado. O coração dele batia muito forte, o meu também. Antes que ele pudesse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa, eu aproximei vagarosamente meus lábios dos dele e o beijei. Ele, num primeiro momento, ficou surpreso, mas logo foi fechando seus olhos e correspondendo meu doce beijo com todo seu amor que ele guardava por mim durante tanto tempo. Eu me sentia nas nuvens, agora havia entendido o que eram todas aquelas sensações esquisitas, só depois de ter sentido a dor da perda, eu percebi que eu o amava.  
Nossas bocas foram se afastando, abri meus olhos e vi aquele garoto todo vermelho, olhando para o lado morrendo de vergonha. Dei uma leve risada e me aproximei dele o abraçando.  
- Naruto, nunca mais se sacrifique desse jeito pra me salvar. Você não tem idéia da dor que eu senti ao te ver daquele jeito.  
- Me desculpa Sakura-chan... é que eu não sabia que eu era tão importante assim pra você.  
- É, mas agora sabe. – eu disse o abraçando mais forte. – Naruto você está com febre.  
- Estou? Ah, não é nada, vamos continuar assim por favor. – ele me pedia com uma carinha que não dava pra negar.  
- Vamos, melhor voltarmos logo à Konoha antes que seu estado piore de novo.  
- Ahh...  
Nós nos levantamos, eu o ajudei a caminhar até a saída do esconderijo. Antes que eu tentasse me comunicar com Kakashi-sensei, ele fez contato conosco.

_- Sakura, está tudo bem com vocês?_  
- Agora está tudo bem sim. – eu disse olhando para o Naruto.  
_- Eu estou na saída da vila, parece que este caminho era um atalho pra lá. Orochimaru deve ter o usado para escapar. Venham até aqui._  
- Está bem, estamos indo.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo VIII  
**

Naruto e eu fomos ao encontro de Kakashi-sensei, Naruto ainda tinha dificuldade para andar, tive que ajudá-lo a ir até a saída da vila para que Kakashi-sensei pudesse carregá-lo nas costas até Konoha. Quando Kakashi-sensei nos viu, ficou preocupado e nós explicamos que havíamos lutado com Kabuto, que o derrotamos e que Naruto saiu gravemente ferido.  
- Vocês não têm sorte mesmo hein? Eu encontrei apenas uma sala que tinham muitos arquivos para serem destruídos, consegui salvar apenas alguns. Vamos logo, temos que levar o Naruto para o hospital.  
- Kakashi-sensei eu estou bem! Só não consigo andar direito... – ele disse sorrindo.  
- Você diz só? B-A-K-A! – eu dava risadas.  
- Nossa, vocês estão muito alegres pra quem acabou de levar uma surra. – Kakashi-sensei parecia estar confuso.  
Eu e o Naruto trocamos olhares, Kakashi-sensei ficou sem entender nada. Antes que essa conversa durasse o resto da tarde, partimos em direção à Konoha. Fomos pulando entre as árvores, eu só conseguia pensar no beijo que eu tinha dado no Naruto e como tinha sido bom ter feito aquilo.  
No momento que Naruto morreu em meus braços eu percebi o quanto eu o amava e, assim que ele recobrou os sentidos, eu só queria sentir ele ali perto de mim, para ter certeza de que ele estava bem. Naquele momento eu não conseguia controlar meus sentimentos, eles tomaram conta do meu corpo, se transformaram em palavras e depois em um beijo. Um beijo que eu pude sentir todo carinho que o Naruto dedicava a mim e que agora, eu também dedicava a ele.  
- Sakura-chan! – tarde demais.  
- Aiiii! – eu bati minha cabeça num galho.  
- Sakura o que aconteceu? – Kakashi-sensei perguntava preocupado – Não viu o galho?  
- Não... é que eu me perdi em meus pensamentos só isso! – eu sorria muito sem graça.  
A temperatura começou a baixar, o sol já começava a se esconder no horizonte. Rapidamente a noite tomou conta dos céus indicando que era hora de descansarmos.

Sobre o céu sem estrelas montamos nossas barracas. Eu não conseguia dormir, os trovões faziam muito barulho, estava muito frio e eu só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa: no Naruto. Desde que saímos da Vila da Pedra eu não falei com ele, só no momento em que ele tentou me avisar do galho. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele, eu tentava mas não dava. Então tive uma grande idéia, decidi resolver todos os problemas de uma vez só, que era indo na barraca dele.  
Alguns pingos de chuva já começavam a cair, à essa hora todos já deviam estar dormindo. Eu sai da minha barraca debaixo de minha coberta e fui correndo para a do Naruto. Abri o zíper e, para minha surpresa, ele também estava acordado.  
- Sakura-chan o que faz aqui?! – ele disse um pouco surpreso.  
- Eu queria te ver. – eu disse ficando corada.  
Eu fechei o zíper e me sentei. Eu não conseguia me mexer ou falar, estava paralizada.  
- Sakura-chan, como eu dormi na sua barraca da outra vez... – ele ficou com as bochechas rosadas – e como está muito frio... por que não dorme aqui hoje?  
Fiz sinal com a cabeça que sim e me deitei um pouco perto dele, mas virada para o outro lado. Ficamos um tempo assim, apenas deitados, estávamos com muita vergonha um do outro. Com o tempo, o frio começou a ficar mais intenso, eu já estava começando a tremer. Ele percebeu que eu sentia frio, então se aproximou de mim e passou seus braços em volta do meu corpo. Eu sentia seu corpo junto do meu, o frio já não fazia mais efeito sobre mim, apenas a sensação de tranqüilidade prevalecia.  
- Naruto...  
- Desculpa Sakura-chan, é que você estava com frio, eu queria que se aquecesse então eu... – ele disse afastando-se de mim.  
- Eu quero ficar assim com você todos os dias. – eu disse repousando meu rosto sobre seu ombro e o abraçando.  
Ele ficou muito surpreso com a minha atitude.  
- Então você quer... – ele abaixou o tom de voz – namorar comigo?

Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça dizendo que sim e o abracei mais forte. Ele ficou sem ação ao saber da minha resposta. Quando o olhei estava com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto. Ao vê-lo eu soltei algumas risadas.  
- Do que está rindo Sakura-chan? – ele não entendia nada.  
- Dessa sua cara de bobo feliz. – voltei a dar risadas – Mas pelo jeito acabei me apaixonando por esse bobo sem perceber.  
Ele ficou todo vermelho ao ouvir novamente que eu gostava dele. Acho que ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Enquanto ele ficava sem graça, fui aproximando meu rosto do dele, quando se deu conta eu já tinha lhe roubado outro beijo. Mas dessa vez nós nos beijamos com mais calma, aproveitando cada segundo. Eu sentia seus lábios me beijando docemente, seus braços me envolvendo, fazendo com que eu ficasse colada ao seu corpo, sentindo nossos corações baterem juntos. Com minhas mãos eu alisava seus cabelos, com minha boca eu explorava a dele. Aquela sensação de amar e ser amado estava me fazendo feliz.  
Nós já estávamos ficando sem ar quando afastamos nossos lábios um do outro. Eu voltei a deitar-me sobre seu ombro direito. Eu estava novamente abraçada com ele, me sentia protegida. Meus olhos foram se fechando, sentia o Naruto perto de mim me aquecendo e ouvia os pingos da chuva caindo sobre a barraca. Sem perceber, adormeci ali, abraçada a ele.  
Despertei com os raios do sol atravessando as paredes da barraca, atingindo meu rosto. Olhei em volta e Naruto não estava ali. Me levantei e saí da barraca para procurá-lo. O encontrei se aquecendo com uma fogueira.  
- Bom dia Sakura-chan.  
- Então você estava aí. – eu disse sorrindo.  
- Aqui está. – ele me entregou um copo com chocolate quente. – Seu café da manhã, como você gostou eu fiz de novo.

Ele havia levantado mais cedo só para fazer chocolate quente pra mim. Eu aceitei, nos sentamos perto da fogueira, ele me cobriu com seu casaco. Estávamos em meio a floresta, a brisa gelada atingia nossos corpos fazendo com que eu sentisse bastante frio, mas com os cuidados do Naruto eu ficava aquecida. Ele me olhava com uma expressão de felicidade.  
- Naruto... por que está me olhando assim?  
- Porque... até agora não acredito no que está acontecendo! - ele abriu um largo sorriso.  
- Mas se você olhar tanto assim pode acabar se cansando. – eu brinquei.  
- Eu nunca vou me cansar você, Sakura-chan. – me disse tocando meu rosto.  
Eu fiquei corada ao ouvir. Meu coração estava começando a bater mais rápido, ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, nossos lábios estavam quase se tocando...  
- Bom dia pessoal! – Kakashi-sensei disse abrindo sua barraca. – Oba chocolate quente, eu também quero!  
Nós nos afastamos rapidamente, Naruto entregou um copo para Kakashi-sensei.  
- Está muito bom. – Kakashi-sensei disse tomando outro gole – Vamos partir assim que todos arrumarem suas coisas, falta um dia para chegarmos à Konoha. Pelo visto Naruto já está melhor e consegue andar sozinho certo?  
- Sim... – ele estava decepcionado com o fato de novamente o Kakashi-sensei atrapalhar.  
- Vamos animem-se, falta pouco para chegarmos!  
- Sim... - dissemos nos dirigindo para nossas barracas.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo IX**

Após viajarmos o dia inteiro, chegamos em Konoha exaustos. Naruto e eu fomos direto para o hospital tratar das feridas que recebemos de Kabuto, acabamos passando a noite lá. No dia seguinte, fomos à sala de Tsunade-sama informá-la de todos os acontecimentos.  
- Eles fugiram de novo? – Tsunade-sama perguntava tomando um gole de seu saquê.  
- Sim, mas quando derrotamos Kabuto ele nos disse que Orochimaru pretende destruir Konoha com a ajuda de Sasuke-kun. – eu explicava.  
- Entendo. Kakashi me entregou os documentos que ele conseguiu no esconderijo, vou mandar a ANBU analisar e, com os resultados, tomarei as devidas atitudes em relação à segurança de Konoha. Por hora, vocês estão dispensados. Descansem bastante pois os chamarei em breve.  
- Sim! – Naruto e eu dissemos juntos.  
Pelo jeito Konoha estará em perigo dentro de algum tempo, nós devemos ficar bem descansados para futuramente defendê-la de Orochimaru.  
Saímos da sala de Tsunade-sama, fomos andando em silêncio até às escadas. Naruto havia me convidado para almoçar no Ichiraku Rámen, como eu não tinha nada para fazer e queria passar um tempo com ele, claro que aceitei.  
- Sakura-chan estou tão feliz! Você nunca aceitou se encontrar comigo, hoje vai ser nosso primeiro encontro! – ele dizia muito sorridente enquanto descia as escadas ao meu lado.  
- É verdade. Eu também estou adorando a idéia de ter nosso "primeiro encontro". – disse rindo.  
- Ei, Sakura-chan... depois do almoço podemos caminhar nos arredores de Konoha? Por favor... – ele fazia aquela carinha fofa que me forçava a concordar.  
- Só se você passar o dia todo comigo. – eu o chantageava.  
- Oba! Pode deixar Sakura-chan, se depender de mim, ficaremos até a noite chegar! – ele dizia muito contente.

Saímos do prédio do Hokage, fomos caminhando pela cidade em direção ao restaurante preferido do Naruto. O dia estava lindo, poucas nuvens no céu, o tempo estava fresco e eu estava acompanhada da pessoa mais importante pra mim, a qual me sentia bem só de estar ao lado dela. Enquanto caminhávamos, encontramos dois velhos conhecidos nossos.  
- Naruto, Sakura, há quanto tempo! – Kiba nos cumprimentava – Quando voltaram da missão?  
- Nós chegamos ontem de noite, passamos por maus bocados nessa missão! – Naruto contava.  
- Na... Naruto-kun você está bem? – Hinata perguntava com o tom de voz muito baixo.  
- Sim, graças a sua rápida regeneração e ao meu jutsu de cura. – eu respondi.  
- Vocês também estão dispensados das missões? – Naruto perguntava.  
- Sim, parece que Tsunade-sama quer todos os ninjas dentro de Konoha. Acho que algo de ruim se aproxima...  
- Entendo. Bom nós temos que ir, Sakura-chan aceitou almoçar comigo não posso demorar muito se não vai que ela desiste! – ele disse rindo.  
- Vamos Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun e Sakura-chan devem estar com pressa. – Hinata disse puxando Kiba. Ela repentinamente havia ficado estranha, parecia incomodada com algo.  
- Certo... então até logo, vejo vocês outro dia! – Kiba se despediu.  
Naruto e eu continuamos a caminhar em direção ao Ichiraku Rámen. Achei estranho Hinata ter dito aquelas palavras, ela sempre foi um pouco tímida mas nunca tinha sido ignorante como foi naquele momento. Espero que não tenha acontecido nada de grave com ela.  
Chegamos ao Ichiraku, Naruto deixou que eu escolhesse o que íamos comer. Ele me olhava com ternura enquanto eu pedia ao tio para preparar nossa comida, realmente ele não se cansava de mim e nem eu dele. Enquanto comíamos eu reparava no jeito desajeitado que ele tinha de comer. Ele se sujou todo comendo rámen, os arredores da boca estavam todos molhados da sopa. Eu peguei o guardanapo e passei de leve em seus lábios, ele ficou com as bochechas rosadas enquanto eu o limpava.

- Obrigado Sakura-chan. – ele agradeceu ainda com vergonha.  
- Isso que dá comer todo apressado, sujou-se todo!  
O tio ficou olhando pra nós, ele deve ter achado no mínimo estranho a minha atitude. Enquanto ele reparava, Naruto abriu sua bolsinha de sapo e pegou o dinheiro para pagar o tio.  
- Não Naruto, hoje fica por minha conta. – o tio disse sorrindo.  
- Como!? – Naruto olhou espantado – Tem certeza?  
- Sim. Cuide bem dela garoto.  
Naruto e eu ficamos paralisados. Devíamos estar parecendo dois tomates de tanta vergonha, apenas agradecemos tudo e saímos o mais rápido que conseguimos. O tio era muito atencioso com o Naruto, ele era seu cliente e amigo há muitos anos, deve ter ficado feliz ao reparar que agora eu correspondia o amor de Naruto.  
Como combinado, fomos caminhar em volta de Konoha por entre o bosque. Já longe das pessoas da cidade, eu tomei iniciativa e peguei na mão do Naruto. Ele tomou um leve susto mas logo entrelaçou nossos dedos. Nós caminhamos de mãos dadas até chegarmos numa cachoeira, em volta haviam poucas árvores, o chão era coberto de grama, um pouco úmida devido as gotas d'água que respingavam.  
Eu soltei sua mão e me sentei na grama apoiando minhas costas no tronco de uma árvore. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado, eu repousei minha cabeça sobre seu peito, ele passou seu braço pelas minhas costas me abraçando.  
- Como é bom ficar abraçada com você. – eu disse fechando meus olhos. – Sem ninguém pra atrapalhar...  
- Principalmente sem o Kakashi-sensei! - nós rimos.  
Como era bom rir com ele, ficar ali, abraçada, sentindo-o tão próximo a mim, ouvindo apenas o som da água da cachoeira bater nas pedras. Eu me virei para ele, eu precisava transmitir tudo o que eu estava sentindo em palavras.  
- Naruto...  
- Sim?  
- Eu... eu te amo. – eu disse bem baixinho.

Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu bem devagarzinho, fechou seus olhos e tocou meus lábios com os seus. Eu o correspondi, era um beijo doce, muito apaixonado. Ele me deitou sobre a grama enquanto nos beijávamos, eu mantinha minhas mãos entrelaçadas em seu pescoço e as dele estavam apoiadas no chão de modo que ele ficasse sobre mim.  
- Eu também te amo muito, Sakura-chan. – disse afastando seus lábios da minha boca.  
Eu aproximei seu rosto do meu utilizando minhas mãos, ele desviou em direção ao meu pescoço, dando pequenas mordidas nas quais eu sentia meus pêlos arrepiarem em cada uma delas.  
Ele voltou a beijar minha boca, dessa vez era ele quem ditava o ritmo do nosso beijo, que era um pouco mais acelerado, de modo que nem eu e nem ele tínhamos espaço para respirar. Eu passava minhas mãos por seus cabelos, queria ficar totalmente sem ar, ele parecia querer o mesmo, aproveitar ao máximo cada instante juntos. Quando já não tinha mais fôlego, afastei meus lábios dos dele.  
- Fiquei sem ar. – disse rindo e tomando fôlego.  
- Eu também. – disse afastando uma mecha de cabelo que estava sobre meus olhos com as costas de seus dedos.  
- Eu ainda não acredito que a garota mais linda do mundo, a qual eu me apaixonei no momento em que me apresentei a ela naquele recreio, também me ama. – ele me olhava docemente.  
- Mas é verdade! – eu tentava convencê-lo.  
- Se você me ama, então me faça uma promessa.  
- O que você quer que eu prometa?  
- Que, aconteça o que acontecer, não abra mão da sua vida por mim.  
- Por que você quer que eu prometa isso? – perguntei espantada.  
- Por que eu quero te proteger, de qualquer maneira, mesmo que eu tenha que dar a minha vida em troca disso. – ele disse ficando sério.  
- Eu não posso prometer isso, também quero seu bem, quero mais que o meu próprio bem.  
- Por favor Sakura-chan, eu não suportaria viver tendo como preço a sua morte, eu não suportaria viver sem você.  
- Mas Naruto...


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo X  
**

Naruto estava me pedindo algo impossível de ser cumprido por mim. Logo eu, a pessoa que mais queria o bem dele, que não suportaria sentir de novo a dor de sua morte. Não, não posso aceitar tal pedido mesmo vindo dele. Mas como convencê-lo? Ele é um cabeça dura, não vai aceitar um "não" como resposta... Pense Sakura, pense!!  
- Por favor Sakura-chan prometa pra mim... assim eu poderei ficar tranqüilo sabendo que de qualquer maneira, mesmo eu não estando aqui, você vai estar segura.  
- Naruto, se eu fizesse este mesmo pedido pra você, você aceitaria? – eu o olhei no fundo de seus olhos.  
Ele ficou calado. Ele não pensou na possibilidade de eu sentir o mesmo por ele. A mesma dor, a mesma falta, a mesma culpa. Eu simplesmente o deixei sem palavras, ele não conseguia responder a esta pergunta sem negá-la.  
- Não... – ele respondeu baixinho.  
- Então, viu só? Eu me sinto exatamente assim. Não quero vê-lo naquele estado novamente... – eu me levantei e ficamos sentados de frente um pro outro – façamos o seguinte, vamos prometer uma coisa juntos.  
- O que nós vamos prometer Sakura-chan? – ele perguntava curioso.  
- Vamos prometer que não deixaremos de proteger um ao outro ficando mais fortes para não acontecer o que aconteceu anteriormente, tá? – eu disse segurando seu rosto.  
- Tudo bem... – ele disse olhando para o lado.  
- Ah Naruto! Agora vamos parar com esses assuntos sérios, vamos aproveitar o tempinho que ainda nos resta... por favooorr... – pedi toda manhosa.  
- Tá bom, tá bom... vem aqui. – ele disse me abraçando de modo que eu ficasse de costas encostada nele.

Nós ficamos abraçados, o Naruto apoiado no tronco da árvore e eu apoiada nele. Já estava começando a escurecer, como de costume, a temperatura também ia baixando. Eu sentia o corpo de Naruto quente e macio me envolvendo, ele beijava meu ombro esquerdo e ia fazendo um caminho de beijos até o pescoço. Pelo jeito ele havia percebido o quanto eu era sensível ali, me fazendo sentir pequenos arrepios os quais eu estava adorando sentir. Me virei de frente pra ele, toquei de leve meus lábios nos dele, vagarosamente fui o beijando, dando leves mordidas. Ele estava gostando, dava para perceber só de sentir seus braços me envolvendo como se pedisse cada vez mais.  
Nós afastamos nossos lábios. Eu voltei a ficar abraçada com ele, ficamos olhando o céu.  
- Ahh Sakura-chan, já anoiteceu!? Estava tão bom... – ele disse fazendo uma cara de tristeza.  
- Estava mesmo... eu queria ficar juntinha com você por mais tempo... – disse o abraçando mais forte.  
- Droga! Logo agora que você também me ama... né? – ele disse sorrindo.  
- Sim, eu te amo seu B-A-K-A! – disse rindo.  
- Olha que eu posso te fazer cócegas se continuar rindo de mim! – ele me ameaçava.  
- Só se conseguir me pegar! – eu me levantei e sai correndo em direção ao portão da vila.  
Eu consegui alcançar o portão antes que ele me pegasse. Nós fomos andando por entre as ruas de Konoha já com as luzes acesas. Naruto possuía um olhar calmo e tranqüilo. Eu também, estávamos muito contentes com o dia que acabávamos de ter. Pedi a ele que me acompanhasse até a casa da Ino que eu iria conversar com ela. Nós estávamos chegando, como haviam poucas pessoas na rua, me despedi dele dando um selinho.  
- Boa noite Sakura-chan. Amanhã eu passo na sua casa para irmos até a sala da godaime ta?  
- Tá, boa noite Naruto. – disse sorrindo.  
Me virei para bater na porta, antes que eu o fizesse, ela se abriu.  
- Vem aqui! – Ino me puxou, me levando direto para seu quarto.  
Ao chegarmos, ela trancou a porta, fechou as cortinas, sentou-se na cama. Eu me sentei também sem entender nada.

- O que foi isso Ino, você pirou de vez?! – perguntei assustada.  
- Não mude de assunto!  
- Hã...? – eu continuava a não entender nada.  
- O que foi aquele beijo que você deu no Naruto? – ela perguntou me olhando espantada.  
- Ah... então você viu? – eu disse ficando mais calma.  
- Sim, eu vi da minha janela, você deu um beijo nele, depois trocou algumas palavras e então ele foi embora. Sem contar a cara de boba feliz que você fazia... Explique-se!  
- Calma, calma, eu vim aqui pra isso mesmo. – eu dava risadas – Eu e o Naruto estamos...  
- Estão o que!? – ela gritava impaciente.  
- Estamos na-mo-ran-do! – eu sorria ao dizer isso.  
- O quê!!!!???? – ela caiu da cama.  
Alguém bateu na porta, era a mãe de Ino que escutou a gritaria e veio ver se estava tudo bem.  
- Ino está tudo bem aqui? Eu escutei um berro seu, seguido de uns tremores no teto...  
- Sim mamãe, está tudo bem pode ir. – ela sorria sem graça.  
- Certo. Mas qualquer coisa me chamem. – ela disse fechando a porta.  
- Ino você é uma idiota mesmo, fez tanta gritaria por nada!  
- Como por nada!? Te largo uma semana sozinha e você já fica maluca! O quê que te deu hein garota?  
Ino estava realmente muito impressionada com tal acontecimento. Apesar de termos sido rivais no passado, hoje somos melhores amigas uma da outra, não há nada que ela não saiba de mim e que eu não saiba dela. Eu ainda tinha vergonha em falar disso, mas contar pra ela era essencial. Expliquei todos os acontecimentos desde o início da missão, detalhadamente. Ela fazia umas caras muito estranhas cada vez que eu contava dos meus momentos com o Naruto, ela estava realmente surpresa.  
- Nossa Sakura, quem diria hein? Ele finalmente conseguiu te conquistar...  
- É verdade... nem eu mesma imaginava uma coisa dessas... Só percebi que estava apaixonada por ele quando eu senti na pele o que era viver sem ter ele ao meu lado.  
- Coitadinha tá completamente apaixonada... e enquanto ao Sasuke-kun?

- Ele foi uma paixãozinha de adolescente. Mesmo se ele viesse se declarando para mim neste exato momento, eu tenho certeza que recusaria afinal, eu amo o Naruto. – eu disse com muita convicção em meu olhar.  
- Tem certeza? Não consigo entender como você consegue amar um idiota desses... Mas ele não é má pessoa.  
- Tenho certeza. – disse me levantando da cama.  
Eu me despedi de Ino e seus pais e fui caminhar em direção à minha casa. Ela parecia ter se conformado com a minha situação, mesmo não entendendo o que eu vi naquele garoto loiro de olhos azuis, gentil, doce, romântico...  
As ruas de Konoha estavam praticamente desertas, eu havia passado muito tempo na casa da Ino, estava escuro, alguns postes iluminavam meu caminho de volta.  
- Sakura... – alguém me chamava de longe.  
Eu fui em direção ao local em que me chamavam. Era um beco muito escuro, eu fui com minha kunai em mãos já atenta à tudo.  
- Sakura... até que enfim eu te encontrei.  
Aquela voz era muito familiar. Esta pessoa se aproximou de mim, pela pouca luz que se projetava no lugar eu pude ver quem era.  
- Sa...su...ke...kun? – eu disse com a voz trêmula.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo XI**

Sasuke-kun estava diante de mim, mas seu olhar estava diferente, parecia mais ameno, ele não estava com cara de quem ia me atacar, mesmo assim eu não baixei minha guarda.  
- Sakura, eu vim apenas para conversar com você, fique tranqüila.  
Sasuke-kun querendo conversar comigo? Nas últimas "conversas" ele quase matou o Naruto e eu, como espera que eu acredite nessas palavras?  
- Eu não consigo acreditar no que você diz! – disse o atacando com minha kunai.  
Ele se defendeu segurando meu braço.  
- Sakura, eu vim para pedir desculpas. – disse olhando fundo nos meus olhos, desta vez ele não estava usando o Sharingan, eu apenas via meu rosto refletido em seus olhos negros.  
- Como!? – eu fiquei muito surpresa ao ouví-lo.  
- Eu estava sendo manipulado por um jutsu de Orochimaru. – ele disse soltando meu braço. – Enquanto treinávamos esses dias, ele mencionou que queria realizar um ataque contra Konoha e disse que iria precisar de minha ajuda para executar um jutsu que utiliza a natureza do trovão, que destruiria Konoha por completo.  
- Não é possível... ele quer matar tantas pessoas inocentes!? – eu não conseguia acreditar.  
- Isso mesmo. Quando me uni a ele, eu pretendia apenas treinar para matar o meu irmão, mesmo tendo que dar meu corpo em troca. Por isso não concordei com Orochimaru, não queria fazer a mesma coisa que o Itachi fez. – ele disse com ódio no olhar.  
- Mas por que você nos atacou aquelas vezes? Eu e o Naruto quase morremos por sua causa. – eu disse o encarando.  
- Eu sei, peço desculpas. O Orochimaru aplicou um jutsu de controle mental sobre mim enquanto eu dormia, para que eu fizesse exatamente o que ele mandasse, por isso quase os matei. Eu lutava contra esse jutsu, só agora consegui me livrar. – ele me explicava.  
- Entendo... mas por que está me contando essas coisas? O certo era você falar com o Naruto, vocês são bem mais próximos.  
- É que... você sabe como aquele idiota é, se eu contasse essas coisas para ele não daria para eu esconder o fato de que me livrei do jutsu.

- Sim, isso é verdade. Mas o que você pretende fazer? – eu ainda não havia entendido.  
- Quero impedí-lo de destruir Konoha, trazendo informações pra você, Sakura. Tenho certeza de que você saberá o que fazer, e além disso... é a única em quem posso confiar.  
Eu fiquei meio sem jeito em ouvir que ele confiava em mim. Não sabia que Sasuke me considerava tanto, mas ele não é de demonstrar tais coisas, acho que está me dizendo isso para eu realmente acreditar nele.  
- Eu posso te ajudar, mas fique sabendo que eu vou ficar de olho em você, se nos trair de novo eu juro que eu mesma te ensinarei a não fazer mais isso.  
- Como se eu tivesse medo de você... – ele deu uma risada de deboche.  
- Olha aqui, se acontecer de o Naruto se machucar por sua causa novamente eu te mato! – eu disse segurando-o pela camisa, ameaçando socá-lo com meu chakra.  
- O quê? O Naruto? – ele me olhou surpreso – Desde quando você se importa tanto assim com aquele idiota?  
- Não fale assim dele! - eu o soquei mas não com toda a força. Ele caiu no chão, colocou sua mão sobre a bochecha que eu soquei, me olhou com espanto.  
- Você.... – ele disse se levantando – gosta... dele? – ele disse ainda com a mão no rosto e a mesma expressão de espanto.  
- Não é da sua conta. – eu o olhava com indiferença.  
Ele ficou calado por alguns instantes. Sua expressão havia mudado.  
- Você está certa. Não vou mais me meter. Voltarei daqui dois dias para informá-la. – ele disse olhando para a lateral.  
- Certo.  
- Ah é mesmo. Existe uma pessoa de Konoha que está se unindo ao Orochimaru para auxiliá-lo com informações confidenciais. Fique esperta. – ele disse desaparecendo no meio da noite.  
Eu voltei a caminhar em direção à minha casa, as ruas agora ainda mais desertas, frias e obscuras. Sasuke-kun parecia estar dizendo a verdade, mas ainda estou meio desconfiada. Vou ajudá-lo mas claro que com um pé atrás. E ele que ouse fazer algo contra o Naruto novamente... ele não sabe o que sou capaz.

Já era muito tarde quando cheguei em casa, minha mãe brigou por eu estar fora até essa hora. Ela ainda não perdeu a mania de me tratar como criança, eu já era uma shunnin, podia muito bem cuidar de mim mesma, mas fazer o quê? Mãe é mãe...  
Tomei um banho, vesti meu pijama e deitei-me sobre minha cama. Voltei a pensar no que Sasuke-kun havia me falado. Existe um traidor em Konoha, auxiliando Orochimaru em seu plano maligno. Quem seria essa pessoa tão falsa que trairia sua própria aldeia... devo prestar mais atenção à todos ao meu redor, tenho que descobrir logo antes que algo de muito ruim aconteça.  
Enquanto me perdia nos meus pensamentos, o sono veio chegando vagarosamente. Adormeci depois de tanto pensar em possíveis suspeitos, e não chegando à conclusão nenhuma.  
Acordei bem cedinho, eu iria passar na casa do Naruto para irmos à sala de Tsunade-sama. Escovei os dentes, tomei um café bem rapidamente e saí correndo em direção à casa do Naruto. As ruas já estavam repletas de pessoas, varrendo suas calçadas, arrumando suas coisas, preparando-se para o início de mais um longo dia.  
Ao chegar na porta do apartamento de Naruto, eu batia, batia, e ninguém atendia aos meus chamados. Subi até sua janela que permanecia sempre aberta, e o vi deitado, dormindo, roncando, babando. Nesse momento, eu fiquei extremamente furiosa, nós tínhamos que chegar logo à sala de Tsunade-sama porque se não ela iria nos matar, e ele lá... dormindo todo espalhado. Eu entrei pela janela, cheguei meu rosto perto do dele, aproximei minha boca no seu ouvido.  
- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarutoooo!! – eu dei um grito com todas as minhas forças.  
- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!! – ele pulou da cama. – O que é isso?! Estou surdo!! Ahh não consigo me ouvir! – ele corria em círculos.  
- Seu preguiçoso! Eu acordei bem cedinho e você aí, dormindo! – eu brigava.  
- Sakura-chan me desculpa! Eu esqueci de ligar o despertador...  
- Ande logo vá se vestir, não mereço te ver com esse calção azul com bolinhas amarelas...

Ele saiu correndo, estava muito envergonhado. Envergonhado de ter perdido a hora e de ter deixado eu vê-lo com aquele calção engraçado. Ele rapidamente se vestiu, escovou os dentes, tomou um copo de leite e veio me acompanhar para irmos ao prédio do Hokage.  
- Pronto, só falta uma coisa.  
- O que falta? Você já tomou café, está vestido... – eu não entendia.  
- Isso. – ele disse me beijando.  
Eu não consegui resistir por muito tempo, acabei cedendo ao beijo dele. Eu estava furiosa, mas ele acabou me deixando toda boba como sempre fazia ao me beijar.  
- Pronto agora sim podemos ir. – ele disse se afastando.  
- Droga Naruto, não vale me beijar para que eu deixe de estar furiosa!  
- Mas funciona, né? – ele disse sorrindo.  
Fiquei sem jeito, apenas me movi em direção à rua. Ele veio ao meu lado, me abraçou pela cintura.  
- Você ficou maluco? E se alguém nos vê... vou ficar com muita vergonha!  
- Ahh Sakura-chan, deixa as pessoas pra lá, deixa eu ficar junto de você... sentir você perto de mim. – ele dizia todo manhoso.  
Eu o olhei, ele fazia a mesma cara de chantagem de sempre. Ele sabia me convencer. Não restava outra alternativa a não ser abraçá-lo para que eu também o sentisse perto de mim.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo XII  
**

Naruto e eu fomos abraçados andando pelas ruas quase desertas, ainda era muito cedo. Apesar de estar com muita vergonha, confesso que estava adorando. Nós íamos andando, eu queria que o caminho fosse mais longo, mas estava torcendo para que ninguém nos visse.  
- É tão bom ficar tão pertinho da Sakura-chan. – Naruto dizia com um sorriso no rosto.  
- É sim... – disse fechando meus olhos e recostando minha cabeça em seu peito por alguns segundos.  
Quando me dei conta, já estávamos praticamente na frente do prédio do Hokage e, para meu azar, Tsunade-sama havia chamado todos os ninjas disponíveis para esta reunião. Todos nos viram chegar.  
- Ora, ora... se não é o Naruto e a Sakura! – Shikamaru disse meio surpreso.  
- O quêêê!? Vocês vindo abraçados!? – Lee dizia com uma expressão de derrotado no rosto.  
- Eu sabia que ia dar nisso, você também né Hinata? – Kiba comentava.  
- Sim... – novamente ela com a mesma expressão de frieza no olhar.  
Eu e o Naruto estávamos muito constrangidos, não conseguíamos dizer nenhuma palavra. Antes que os comentários fossem adiante, Tsunade-sama mandou-nos subir.  
- Êêê Sakura, gosta de chamar a atenção hein? – Ino cochichava enquanto subíamos as escadas.  
- Eu não tive culpa, o Naruto que insistiu em vir assim... – eu dizia ainda envergonhada.  
- É mas você também parecia estar adorando né? – ela retrucou.  
- Ahh... – eu não tinha como responder.  
Quando chegamos à cobertura do prédio do Hokage, Tsunade-sama e todos os jounins da vila estavam lá para iniciar a reunião.

- Eu chamei vocês aqui para informá-los sobre os dados que Kakashi coletou em sua última missão. A ANBU já os analisou, e não deram boa coisa. Dentro de pouco tempo, Orochimaru irá atacar Konoha, ele irá utilizar uma técnica proibida do elemento Trovão que destruirá toda a vila sem deixar rastros. – ela disse colocando suas mãos em seus bolsos – Quero que vigiem a vila num raio de 150 km. Apenas alguns grupos especiais receberão uma missão diferente. Já passei as informações para os jounins de cada time, agora vão!  
Todos partiram para as suas missões, menos o Time Kakashi e o Time Kurenai. Tsunade-sama chamou ambos para sua sala, separadamente. Após a saída do Time Kurenai da sala, nós entramos.  
- Eu os chamei aqui pois descobrimos um importante requisito para que o jutsu tivesse potencial de destruir toda a vila. – ela falava sempre tomando um gole de seu saquê.  
- E o que é Tsunade-obaa-chan? – Naruto perguntava.  
- É você Naruto.  
- Como!? – perguntei preocupada.  
- Eles pretendem maximizar o poder destrutivo dessa técnica proibida com a utilização do chakra da Kyuubi.  
- Mas como eles pretendem usar o chakra dela?  
- Eles pretendem utilizar do mesmo método que a Akatsuki utilizou com Gaara.  
Ao ouvir essas palavras me lembrei o que a Akatsuki fizera com Gaara, nesse momento imaginei o Naruto em seu lugar. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas, minha visão estava escurecendo.  
- Sakura-chan...! – foi a última coisa que me lembro ter ouvido.  
Acordei numa cama de hospital, com o Naruto segurando fortemente minha mão.  
- Sakura-chan você está bem!? – ele perguntava todo eufórico.  
- O que aconteceu?  
- Sakura-chan... você desmaiou na sala da Tsunade-sama enquanto ela estava explicando a nossa missão... – ele me olhava com um olhar triste.  
- Então... Orochimaru quer te... – eu não conseguia dizer.  
- Eu não vou deixar Sakura-chan, lembra da nossa promessa? – ele disse tocando meu rosto com uma de suas mãos.  
- Sim..  
- Então fique tranqüila, tudo vai acabar bem. – ele sorriu.

- Com licença... – Kakashi-sensei disse abrindo a porta. – Estou entrando...  
- Pode entrar. – eu disse num tom de voz baixo.  
- Humm... então os boatos eram verdadeiros hein?  
- Que boatos?! – Naruto perguntava.  
- De você e da Saku... ops! Nada, nada! – ele dava leves risadas – Vim aqui pra ver como nossa pequena Sakura está e também para explicar os últimos detalhes da missão.  
- Já me sinto melhor Kakashi-sensei, obrigada.  
- Certo. Primeiro vou dar detalhes da missão do Time Kurenai. Eles serão responsáveis em nos dar apoio caso sejamos atacados. Eles estarão sempre por perto.  
- Entendo... – disse Naruto.  
- Nossa missão será o treinamento de vocês dois. Agora que estão muito "amigos", vai ser ainda melhor o resultado final. – ele disse fazendo com que ficássemos levemente corados. – Começaremos amanhã, vou deixá-los à sós, vejo vocês no campo de treinamento!  
Pelo menos agora que Kakashi-sensei e toda a vila sabiam do meu namoro com Naruto, nos dariam uns momentos à sós, mesmo que sejam poucos. Logo que Kakashi-sensei saiu, a enfermeira entrou no quarto me dando alta. Naruto me convidou para almoçar em sua casa, já que íamos iniciar um treinamento e teríamos poucos momentos de folga.  
- Vai Sakura-chan, sobe! – ele pedia para que eu subisse em suas costas.  
- Mas eu já estou bem...  
Não tem como ir contra o Naruto, quando ele quer, ninguém o faz mudar de idéia. Ele me carregou nas costas até seu apartamento, dizendo que eu não deveria me esforçar.  
- O que vamos ter para o almoço Naruto?  
- O Especial de Rámen do Uzumaki Naruto! – ele dizia pegando os pacotinhos de rámen que ficam prontos em três minutos.  
- Por quê que eu ainda pergunto... – dizia conformando-me.  
Ele tirou a bandana e seu casaco pois estava muito calor, e como ia cozinhar, não seria muito higiênico ficar suando. Eu também tirei minha bandana, amarrei meus cabelos, realmente estava muito quente.  
- Quer ajuda?  
- Não precisa Sakura-chan, pode deixar comigo!

- Humm... e que tal se eu te atrapalhar um pouquinho? – eu disse o abraçando por trás.  
- Se for assim, pode sim.  
Enquanto ele colocava o macarrão para cozinhar, eu beijava seu ombro esquerdo, ia beijando até o pescoço. A cada ingrediente que era colocado, eu dava leves mordidas na região do pescoço até a nuca.  
- Como está indo Naruto? Tem certeza que não quer minha ajuda?  
- Já disse que não precisa... está muito bom com você assim, me atrapalhando. – ele dizia terminando de colocar os ingredientes.  
- Quero só ver se vai ficar bom mesmo!  
- Pode apostar que sim... – ele disse virando-se.  
Ele colocou suas mãos na minha cintura, aproximou seu rosto do meu e me roubou um beijo. Depois de tanto provocá-lo, ele caprichou. Minhas mãos foram ganhando vida própria, elas passeavam pelas costas de Naruto até chegar em seus cabelos, onde elas adoravam bagunçar. Ele me aproximava cada vez mais de seu corpo, beijava minha boca com voracidade. Ia dando leves mordidas em meus lábios, o que me deixava com mais vontade ainda. Das mordidas nos lábios, passou a morder meu pescoço, que fazia com que me arrepiasse a cada mordida.  
- Naruto... – dizia sentindo arrepios.  
- Fala Sakura-chan... – ele disse ainda me mordendo.  
- Não tem algo cheirando a queimado?  
Ele parou para prestar atenção ao cheiro.  
- É mesmo, o rámen! – ele disse virando-se para a panela.  
- Droga, logo agora que estava ficando tão bom... – eu fui em direção à mesa me lamentando.  
- Sakura-chan, por sorte, não queimou. Pode se sentar aí na mesa que eu levo pra você.  
- Tá.. – eu fazia cara de decepção.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo XIII  
**

Naruto trouxe nosso rámen para a mesa e, em seguida, sentou-se ao meu lado. Como de costume ele gritou seu "Ita-da-ki-maaa-suuuu!" e começou a devorar o rámen. Eu comia calmamente observando seu jeito de comer, ele parecia muito feliz com toda a situação, dava até pra esquecer um pouco os perigos que nos aguardavam. Definitivamente eu iria dar duro neste treinamento para protegê-lo de Orochimaru, não queria vê-lo morrer em meus braços novamente pois não suportaria. Não suportaria ver a pessoa mais importante pra mim partir sem que eu possa fazer nada como naquele dia.  
- Sakura-chan o que foi? Por quê essa cara? – ele me perguntava com os lábios sujos da sopa.  
Sem perceber deixei que os meus pensamentos tomassem forma no meu rosto, mas eu não queria que a última chance de passar um tempo com ele fosse perdida em tristeza pois quem sabe quando teríamos outro momento à sós novamente. Eu peguei o guardanapo, limpei os cantos de sua boca e abri um sorriso.  
- Não é nada Naruto, eu só me perdi em meus pensamentos. Mas já passou.  
- Tem certeza? – ele se preocupava – Pode falar pra mim Sakura-chan, eu quero compartilhar tudo com você, mesmo as coisas tristes.  
- Sim, já está tudo bem.  
Ele me olhou com certa preocupação mas eu desfiz a cara triste e voltei a ficar contente por tê-lo ali ao meu lado só pra mim. Ele terminou de comer e foi lavar a louça, nós sairíamos para um campo afastado de Konoha para treinarmos, ele tinha que deixar seu quarto limpinho. Terminei alguns minutos depois dele, levei a louça para a pia para que eu pudesse lavar, mas ele insistiu em lavar pra mim., então não tive escolha.  
Ele ficou lavando a louça enquanto eu fui me sentar em sua cama, ela era muito macia apesar de estar com os lençóis amarrotados, ele realmente tinha muita preguiça em arrumar o quarto.

Fiquei olhando a vila pela janela enquanto ele não voltava. Quem diria... Haruno Sakura na casa de seu namorado... o Naruto. Logo ele, aquele desajeitado, engraçado, bobo, fora me conquistar. É engraçado como as pessoas mudam, mas eu estou muito feliz com essa mudança, mesmo parecendo diferente.  
- Sakura-chan você está muito pensativa hoje. Em que tanto você pensa? – ele me perguntava caminhando em direção à cama.  
- Em você. – disse sorrindo - De uns dias pra cá, só tenho conseguido pensar em você.  
Ele ficou com as bochechas avermelhadas, ele sempre ficava sem jeito quando eu dizia algo que transmitisse meus sentimentos por ele.  
- Comigo é um pouco diferente Sakura-chan. – ele disse sentando-se ao meu lado e recostando suas costas na cabeceira da cama. – Eu sempre estive pensando em você, desde o dia em que te conheci. – ele disse passando seu braço por de trás de minhas costas.  
Fiquei totalmente sem jeito ao ouví-lo dizendo isso, apenas sorri como uma boba apaixonada e ele começou a rir de mim.  
- Por quê você está rindo de mim Naruto!? – eu fazia uma cara de brava com as bochechas ainda levemente rosadas.  
- Você fica muito fofa quando está com vergonha!  
Eu fiquei mais vermelha ainda, o que resultou em mais risadas da parte dele.  
- Vai ficar rindo de mim é? Então vou embora! – eu fazia birra.  
- Tá, tá... parei. É que não é comum para mim te ver com vergonha, ainda mais por minha causa. – ele sorria.  
- Então vá se acostumando... – eu também sorria.  
- Ei, Sakura-chan, vai ter um festival hoje à noite, quer ir comigo? Provavelmente alguns de nossos amigos vão estar lá também, já que é o único dia de folga antes das missões...  
- Tá pode ser.  
- Só tem um detalhe, teremos que ir com roupa tradicional japonesa...  
- Oba! Adoro eventos em que eu possa vestir meu kimono... – eu disse muito contente - Então tenho que voltar para casa imediatamente para dar tempo de eu me arrumar.  
- Ahh... tem certeza? Tá tão bom ficar juntinho com você... – ele disse me apertando de leve contra ele.

- Nada disso, preciso ir agora! Ou você quer que a sua namorada fique mais feia que as demais garotas do festival?  
- Você fica linda de qualquer jeito Sakura-chan! – ele tentava me passar a perna.  
- Não adianta, não vai me enrolar. Vamos! – eu disse arrumando meu cabelo com a faixa. Ele se levantou e foi vestir seu casaco inconformado. Eu apenas achava graça de sua insatisfação.  
Nós saímos do apartamento e fomos caminhar para a minha casa, de novo ele queria que fôssemos abraçados. Já que o assunto mais falado em Konoha era o meu namoro com ele, já não tinha problema em andar de tal forma pelas ruas. Mesmo com todos sabendo da minha atual situação, ainda olhavam com cara de espanto pra gente. Ele nem reparava nas outras pessoas, só se preocupava em ficar feliz ao meu lado.  
Fomos caminhando, estava muito calor, mas estava um dia bonito com poucas nuvens no céu. Pelo jeito não choveria essa noite, confirmando o sucesso desse festival que aconteceria algumas horas mais tarde. Mal podia esperar para que chegasse a hora, ver o Naruto de kimono seria uma coisa única, sem falar das memórias que poderíamos construir naquela noite. Será uma noite inesquecível, como diria o Naruto, "uma noite inesquecível com certeza!".  
- Sakura-chan, que leve sorriso é esse brotando no seu rosto?  
- Ahh... não é nada! – eu ficava sem jeito.  
Ele me olhou desconfiado mas ele imaginava o real motivo do meu sorriso, só perguntou mesmo para me ver com vergonha novamente, e conseguiu.  
- Bom está entregue Sakura-chan. – Naruto disse ao chegarmos na porta da minha casa.  
- Te vejo mais tarde. – eu possuía um olhar doce enquanto falava.  
Ele se aproximou e roubou um beijo apaixonado de meus lábios.  
- Até mais tarde Sakura-chan! – ele disse caminhando de volta para sua casa.  
Quando me dei conta, meus vizinhos me olhavam. Todos eles! Eu fiquei muito envergonhada e entrei em casa correndo. Fechei a porta e soltei um suspiro de alívio, mas duraria pouco tempo.

- O que foi aquela despedida "calorosa" ali fora?! – minha mãe batia o pé no chão exigindo explicações.  
Eu fiquei com o rosto de todas as cores possíveis. Eu não conseguia dizer nenhuma palavra, muito menos me mexer. Eu não tinha controle sobre meu corpo, fiquei paralisada na frente dela.  
- Quando pretendia me contar senhorita Sakura!? – ela parecia estar muito brava.  
- Eu... eu... – apenas gaguejava, não conseguia construir frases.-  
- Seu kimono está em cima da sua cama, eu o lavei hoje mais cedo. Mande lembranças ao Naruto. – ela disse se virando e indo em direção à cozinha.  
Eu fiquei totalmente surpresa ao ouvir essas palavras. Minha mãe estava aprovando meu namoro com o Naruto mesmo eu não tendo lhe contado de primeira!? Não conseguia acreditar... não sabia que tinha uma mãe tão compreensível. E como ela sabia que eu ia ao festival com ele? Realmente você pode conseguir esconder as coisas de todos, menos da sua própria mãe, ela sempre sabe de tudo.  
Eu subi as escadas, indo em direção ao meu quarto. Abri a porta, me deparei com meu kimono limpinho em cima da minha cama. Haviam também numa cadeira, uma toalha, shampoo e condicionador.  
- Sakura, deça logo, seu banho está pronto. – minha mãe me gritava. Ela realmente tinha me poupado um grande tempo. Ainda estava surpresa em como ela era atenciosa comigo.  
Tirei minha roupa, prendi meu cabelo, me enrolei na toalha e desci para tomar banho. Eu queria ficar linda para o Naruto, é engraçado como nunca me preocupei com isso, sempre ficava à vontade com ele. Mas hoje seria diferente, queria que ele me visse como nunca tinha visto antes.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo XIV  
**

Eu me sentei na banheira, abri a tampa do xampu e peguei uma pequena parte para esfregar em meus cabelos cor de flor de cerejeira, para que ficassem macios e cheirosos. A água estava quente, ao ponto de relaxar todos os meus músculos e absorver parte de minhas preocupações com o dia seguinte e o futuro de Naruto, fazendo com que eu relaxasse para viver um último momento feliz e despreocupado junto da pessoa de quem mais gosto, antes dos futuros perigos que iríamos enfrentar.  
Mesmo relaxando no banho, a minha preocupação não desaparecia cada vez que eu enxaguava o meu corpo da espuma que se formara com o sabão. Mas eu tinha que esquecer, pelo menos essa noite, pelo menos hoje, para que se acontecesse algo... Não, não posso pensar assim! É como ele disse, vai dar tudo certo, nós vamos começar os treinos amanhã enquanto somos protegidos pelo time Kurenai, cumpriremos nossa promessa de ficar mais fortes para protegermos um ao outro.  
Novamente meus pensamentos fugiam do meu controle, e quando percebi, a água antes quente e relaxante, já estava fria, eu já devia ter passado mais de uma hora naquela banheira. Me levantei, o vento soprou contra o meu corpo fazendo meus pêlos arrepiarem. Rapidamente, me envolvi na toalha na qual eu desci para tomar banho e me dirigi para meu quarto. Ao abrir a porta, me deparei com meu lindo quimono esticado sobre a minha cama, ele era estampado com flores de cerejeira, o pano era um rosa um pouco mais escuro que o das pétalas das flores, fazendo com que houvesse um contraste bastante charmoso.  
Terminei de me enxugar, vesti o quimono, prendi o meu cabelo para cima em forma de coque, passei uma leve maquiagem em meu rosto para realçar meus olhos e minha boca. Olhei pela janela, estava começando a escurecer, o clima já não estava tão quente, agora estava um pouco mais fresco. Olhei para a rua, as pessoas já começavam a aparecer com suas vestes tradicionais japonesas, certamente indo em direção ao festival.

- Sakura, desça aqui. Rápido! – minha mãe me chamava.  
- Já vou!! – eu gritei enquanto descia as escadas devagar para não tropeçar com essa roupa. O que será que ela queria comigo naquele momento, eu acabara de sair do banho!  
Eu cheguei até a sala sã e salva depois de tanto trabalho para descer uma simples escada, nervosa com minha mãe por ter me chamado aos gritos enquanto eu me arrumava, quando olhei sobre o sofá e me deparei com algo inesperado. Havia um homem alto, um pouco forte, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, vestindo um quimono laranja com detalhes em branco que realçava a cor de seus cabelos, sentado em meu humilde sofá. Ele era maravilhosamente lindo, tanto que eu fiquei sem ação, de pé e imóvel na sala olhando em seus olhos hipnotizantes que mais pareciam ser um oceano inacabável.  
- Sakura-chan, meu Deus, como você está linda!! – aquele homem dizia com uma expressão de surpresa e um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.  
- Na... Na... Naruto? – eu gaguejei.  
- Quando eu cheguei você ainda estava no banho, então sua mãe pediu para eu esperar aqui na sala. Ela me serviu um pouco de chá enquanto eu esperava e me disse que estava muito feliz por nós dois. Eu fiquei bastante sem graça na frente dela, mas confesso que fiquei muito feliz em saber sua opinião, mesmo eu não tendo pedido seu consentimento. – ele explicava. Eu realmente devia estar sentindo muito frio para não ter percebido que ele estava me esperando quando eu saí do banho e subi correndo para o meu quarto.  
- O que achou da minha roupa? – ele perguntava ansioso pela minha opinião.  
Eu estava fascinada com a visão do Naruto que eu estava tendo. Eu nunca tinha o visto com roupas que valorizassem tanto sua beleza, ele não parecia o mesmo Naruto com quem eu almocei hoje, todo atrapalhado comendo rámen. Eu podia ver que seu corpo tinha contornos definidos, músculos sem muito exagero e seu cabelo sem a bandana, nossa... ficava incrivelmente perfeito, um bagunçado arrumado que só ele mesmo podia ter.

- O que foi Sakura-chan, por que não diz nada? Você acha que eu fiquei feio com essa roupa? – sua expressão começava a mudar para uma mais desanimada.  
Eu não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra tamanha a minha fascinação. Então me aproximei lentamente de seu corpo, sentei-me ao seu lado, puxei carinhosamente seu rosto junto ao meu, fexei meus olhos, aproximei lentamente meus lábios dos dele e, antes de beijá-lo eu disse:  
- Você está incrivelmente maravilhoso, Naruto. – e o beijei com toda a minha vontade, eu pude perceber que ele estava com as bochechas rosadas devido às minhas atitudes, ele estava agindo como se fosse o nosso primeiro beijo.  
- Com licença, mas acho que os pombinhos não vão chegar ao festival a tempo se continuarem nesse ritmo. – minha mãe nos interrompia e nos deixava extremamente constrangidos. Eu agi por impulso e me esqueci completamente da existência dela.  
- Ah, é mesmo... – eu dizia muito envergonhada – então estamos indo, tchauzinho mãe. – disse arrastando o Naruto comigo para fora de casa.  
- Até logo senhora Haruno. – ele se despedia, também muito envergonhado.  
Naruto e eu saímos da minha casa, fomos andando em direção ao festival. Ele passou seu braço pela minha cintura e diminuiu o passo para me acompanhar, estava difícil para mim andar com aquele quimono, eu só o usava em dias raros e específicos, então não estava tão acostumada com ele.  
- Sakura-chan você ficou maluca? Me roubar um beijo na frente da sua mãe foi muito inesperado! – ele reclamava.  
- Desculpe, eu não me controlei, minhas vontades falaram mais alto. – eu disse rindo.  
- Eu fiquei muito sem ação, sua mãe também... mas ah... eu... gostei. – ele disse desviando o olhar para o outro lado, ficando corado.  
- Bem, eu também não posso negar. – eu dizia rindo ainda mais da expressão dele. – Mas, me conta, aonde arranjou um quimono que ficasse tão lindo em você?  
- Ah... foi um presente do Ero Sennin... – ele disse ficando ainda mais vermelho e com os olhos ainda desviados.

- Do Jiraya-sama?! – perguntei surpresa.  
- É... – ele ficava sem graça cada vez q eu perguntava do quimono.  
- Por que você está tão sem graça falando do seu quimono Naruto?  
- Não vou contar...  
- Ah... mas agora eu quero saber! Me conta! – eu disse parando de andar e virando pra ele.  
- Tá, tá, mas vamos continuar andando se não, não iremos chegar no festival hoje. – ele disse pegando a minha mão e entrelaçando nossos dedos. Sua mão estava um pouco fria e suada, essa história devia mesmo ser constrangedora, o que só aumentava minha curiosidade.  
- Nós estávamos voltando para Konoha depois de tanto tempo treinando, como eu havia concluído o "curso" digamos assim, ele resolveu me presentear por tal façanha. Nós paramos em uma cidade próxima daqui e ele viu esse quimono, antes de entrar naqueles lugares nos quais ele bebe com mulheres. Então ele me levou para dentro da loja e fez eu vestir isso contra minha própria vontade. Quando eu saí do provador e ele me viu ele disse "Naruto eu vou te dar esse quimono como um presente de formatura, e você só irá usá-lo para impressionar a garota de quem você gosta, para fazer com que ela não resista aos seus encantos e... – ele interrompeu o discurso, eu senti suas mãos tremerem um pouco.  
- Por que parou a fala Naruto? – ele mantinha os olhos em outra direção. Senti ele apertar a minha mão.  
- "Ela não resistirá aos seus encantos e se entregará de corpo e alma, fazendo com que você se torne um genuíno discípulo de Jiraya! Rá, rá, rá..."  
Num primeiro momento senti um calafrio percorrer o meu corpo, em uma reação involuntária, meu rosto mostrava um sentimento de surpresa desagradável.  
- Foi por isso que não quis te contar Sakura-chan, mas não pense que eu o estou usando por esse motivo! Eu só o estou usando porque é o único quimono que eu tenho!! – ele se justificava. – Sakura chan – ele agora olhava em meus olhos e via a minha expressão – eu... não quero parecer forçar nada... eu...

- Não precisa me dizer Naruto, eu sei disso. – eu disse me acalmando. – E também, você e eu não precisamos de um quimono para justificar o que queremos ou não fazer, não é? – eu disse sorrindo, transmitindo tranqüilidade.  
- É você está certa. – ele parecia estar se acalmando também. Eu comecei a dar risadas.  
- Do quê você está rindo!? – ele me perguntava incrédulo.  
- Dê você se enrolando por besteira! – eu dava gargalhadas.  
Sem perceber já estávamos no festival. Já havia anoitecido, as luzes dos postes já estavam acesas, as barraquinhas todas iluminadas de diferentes cores, pessoas andando pra lá e pra cá com seus quimonos, um mais lindo que o outro, uma variedade impressionante. E eu e Naruto chegando abraçados, comigo dando gargalhadas e ele com seu rosto corado.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo XV  
**

Naruto continuava sem graça, desde a história, até minhas atuais gargalhadas. Resolvi quebrar o gelo, perto de onde estávamos estava a barraca do Ichiraku Rámen (sim, eles trabalhavam durante os festivais) e eu resolvi convidá-lo, já que era sua comida preferida e porque também eu estava faminta.  
- Vem Naruto, vamos comer! – disse dando um selinho-surpresa nele e saindo correndo em direção à barraca.  
- E... espera Sakura-chan! – ele gritou vindo atrás de mim.  
Desde que estou namorando com Naruto, eu só venho comendo rámen. Fico me perguntando até quando vamos continuar comendo só isso! O problema não é o gosto, mas sim a falta de nutrientes que ele proporciona. Me surpreende muito o Naruto ter tanto chakra com uma alimentação tão desregulada.  
- O que você vai querer comer, Sakura-chan!?  
- Hum... o que você for comer pra mim tá ótimo. – disse sorrindo para ele.  
- Certo. Tio, por favor, vou querer dois com carne de porco! – ele pedia todo alegre e ansioso.  
- Tudo bem, pode deixar comigo, vou fazer no capricho. Afinal, meu cliente favorito agora sempre vem acompanhado, fazendo com que eu receba em dobro! – dizia ele dando gargalhadas, fazendo com que ficássemos com as bochechas rosadas.  
- Brincadeira, estou mesmo feliz por vocês dois. – disse ele virando-se para entregar o rámen.  
Naruto não deixou com que eu pagasse a minha parte, apenas me entregou a minha parte e fomos andando até que achássemos um local agradável para saborear a comida favorita dele.  
O festival acontecia no templo que ficava no alto de uma colina da floresta de Konoha, próximo ao Prédio do Hokage. Nós fomos andando pela calçada de pedras com bastante cuidado para que eu não tropeçasse. Encontramos um local um pouco afastado das barraquinhas, um banco de baixo de uma cerejeira. O céu estava lindo, era noite de lua cheia, estava coberto de estrelas que enfeitavam e tornavam aquele momento, muito especial pra mim.

Abri o potinho de rámen, rasguei o pacotinho com os hashis, peguei uma porção de macarrão com cuidado e levei-a até minha boca. Enquanto mastigava, me peguei novamente olhando para o Naruto, continuava impressionada com sua "nova" aparência mas quando olhei de novo, lá estava ele devorando o rámen com pressa, todo desajeitado, se lambuzando como sempre fazia. Nesse momento soltei um leve riso devido ao contraste de idealizações. Ele parou de comer, olhou para mim, ainda havia um fio de macarrão pendurado em sua boca.  
- Do que está rindo Sakura-chan? – disse ele sugando o fio de macarrão que antes estava pendurado em sua boca.  
- De você todo lindo nessa roupa, parece até um novo homem, mas quando começa a comer... realmente continua o mesmo Naruto de sempre. – disse dando risadas, enquanto pegava um guardanapo.  
- Mas, não se preocupe, eu te amo mesmo assim. – disse limpando um dos cantos de sua boca.  
Ele sorriu meio envergonhado, tocou levemente minha bochecha com as costas da mão e ficou fazendo carinho nela olhando fixamente em meus olhos. Sua mão era macia e quente, eu me sentia muito confortável com o toque dela.  
- Espero não estar interrompendo nada. – Kiba chegou dizendo. – Boa noite para os pombinhos apaixonados. – disse ele dando risadas.  
- Nã... não tudo bem, estávamos apenas comendo. – eu disse um pouco sem graça.  
- Que bom que não interrompemos, estávamos passando e vimos vocês de longe. – Hinata dizia.  
- Bom na verdade eu não vi nada, quem viu foi ela, afinal... seus olhos são muito bons pra essas coisas né? – Kiba dava gargalhadas. Hinata deu uma leve cotovelada nele fazendo o parar.  
- Mas não foi eu quem insistiu em vir né? – ela disse nervosa olhando pra ele.  
Kiba usava um quimono de um tom cinza escuro, com os detalhes em preto. Já Hinata, estava muito bonita, ela usava um quimono roxo claro, estampado de flores roxas escuras, usava um coque mas a lateral de seus cabelos continuava solta, o que realçava seu habitual corte de cabelo.

- Seus quimonos são lindos, ficaram ótimos em vocês. – eu comentei.  
- Sério? Esse aqui era do meu pai. – ele disse com um olhar surpreso mas muito contente. – E você Sakura, tenho que admitir, é uma das garotas mais lindas que vi aqui nesse festival.  
- Ei Kiba pera ai! Tenha mais respeito, ela tem namorado. – Naruto reclamava com as bochechas levemente rosadas. Nós não resistimos e demos risada dele, mas Hinata continuava séria.  
- O que foi Hinata, quer dizer alguma coisa? – Kiba perguntava a ela.  
- Não, não é isso... é que... – ela desviava o olhar.  
- Vamos fale.  
- É que, como deixamos Shikamaru e Ino esperando, acho que devem estar irritados. Ainda mais o Shikamaru, que te desafiou para um duelo de tiro ao alvo.  
- Putz é mesmo! Acabei me esquecendo. Ei, Naruto, quer vir com a gente? Nós vamos disputar um urso gigante, quem vencer poderá dar ele para sua convidada.  
- Eu vou vencer com certeza! – ele disse empolgado.  
Naruto olhou para mim, ele já havia terminado seu rámen mas o meu continuava quase intacto, percebendo isso ele resolveu recusar.  
- Ah não vai dar, a Sakura-chan ainda não terminou. – ele disse desanimando.  
- Não Naruto, pode ir. Eu vou terminar rapidinho e já encontro vocês lá na barraca de jogos. – eu disse sorrindo.  
- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou com certa preocupação.  
- Sim, vai lá e ganha pra mim campeão. – disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha mas muito perto de seus lábios. Hinata se virou e foi andando em direção às barraquinhas. Sem entender, Kiba foi atrás dela, logo em seguida, Naruto foi também. Eu voltei a me sentar no banco, coloquei o pote de rámen no meu colo e voltei a comer tranqüilamente.  
_- Sakura..._ – Alguém me chamava da parte de trás do templo. Pelo estilo, já imaginava quem era.  
Deixei meu pote de rámen vazio em cima do banco e fui andando em direção à voz. Ao chegar, já fui logo brigando.  
- Você não disse que iria vir daqui dois dias!? Só se passou um e meio.

- Eu sei Sakura, mas não agüentei esperar, ainda mais hoje que é dia de festival. – ele dizia com uma expressão estranha, uma que eu nunca tinha visto.  
- Como assim você _"não agüentou esperar"_? – eu perguntava confusa.  
- É simples. Eu não agüentei esperar pra te ver de novo. – ele disse se aproximando do meu corpo.  
- O que você está dizendo Sasuke-kun? Você está bem? – eu perguntava sem entender direito o que ele dizia. Eu não conseguia associar as idéias que ele pronunciava num tom de voz carinhoso e aconchegante.  
- Estou ótimo. Melhor agora que aquele idiota desgrudou de você e eu pude me aproximar. Não sei o que você viu nele. – ele disse colocando uma de suas mãos em meu rosto.  
- O que está fazendo!? Voc... – ele interrompeu minha fala arrastando sua mão, que antes estava fazendo carinho em minha bochecha, até meu queixo, estendendo seu dedo indicador para me silenciar.  
- Você está linda com esse quimono Sakura. Nunca te vi mais bela. – ele disse aproximando seu rosto ao meu, olhando fixamente em meus olhos.  
Seus olhos negros penetrantes... pareciam me hipnotizar, eu não conseguia me mover ou gritar, estava totalmente envolvida no jogo dele. Com grande esforço, tentei afastar nossos corpos mas ele me segurava firme pela cintura, sem tirar os olhos dos meus.  
- Eu sei que você também quer Sakura... você sempre quis. – ele disse aproximando nossos corpos até que ficassem colados.  
Ele abaixou seu rosto suavemente, aproximou-o bem devagar do meu até que ficasse a um centímetro de distância. Eu podia sentir sua respiração ir de encontro ao meu rosto, não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, estava totalmente envolvida em sua atmosfera, totalmente paralisada, como uma presa fica quando encara de frente seu predador.

- Está vendo só como você quer. – ele disse sorrindo ainda mais maliciosamente e fechando os olhos bem devagar.  
E então, ele aproximou seus lábios dos meus, me beijando calorosamente, explorando cada parte de minha boca com muita calma.  
- O quê é isso!?!?  
Eu olhei para o lado com Sasuke-kun ainda me beijando. Naruto estava de pé, com lágrimas caindo constantemente de seus olhos, segurando um urso gigante que abraçava um coração, nele estavam escritas as palavras "Eu te amo".


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo XVI**

Naruto olhava em meus olhos, essa troca de olhares durou apenas poucos segundos antes que ele largasse o urso gigante e saísse correndo pelo festival esbarrando em todos que atravessassem seu caminho, mas esses míseros segundos foram o bastante para que eu percebesse o tamanho da burrada que tinha feito. Eu vi em seus olhos uma dor muito pior do que qualquer outra que ele já havia sentido, pois eu nunca o vi com uma expressão tão angustiante como agora, eu o havia machucado. Mas não era como um machucado físico pois isso, tratando com remédios, sara. Era seu coração que estava em pedaços, e essa dor não passa apenas tomando um analgésico.  
No momento em que nossos olhos se desencontraram, em que ele se virou e foi embora, eu saí do transe em que me encontrava. Sasuke ainda me beijava, lágrimas nos meus olhos começaram a cair involuntariamente. Eu desviei meus olhos que antes estavam na direção de Naruto e olhei para o rosto de Sasuke que tocava o meu, senti nojo. Nojo de sua boca, de seu rosto, de tudo, mas principalmente de sua atitude baixa para fazer com que Naruto me odiasse, para ele poder ficar comigo.  
- Me larga Sasuke!! – eu disse o empurrando com uma força sobre-humana, fazendo com que ele batesse suas costas na parede do santuário com muita força.  
- O que foi Sakura? Você sempre quis tocar meus lábios, sentir meu corpo junto do seu... – ele sorria.  
- Cala a sua boca, você me dá nojo Sasuke, nojo... – disse olhando no fundo de seus olhos, para que sua alma sentisse o peso dessas palavras.  
Me virei e saí correndo pela direção que Naruto havia saído, na esperança de encontrá-lo. As lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, eu estava desesperada para achá-lo, as pessoas do festival iam passando por mim mas nem reparavam no meu estado. Eu o procurei por todo lugar mas não tive sorte, ele já havia sumido.  
Eu continuava correndo mesmo sabendo que ele não estava lá, até que esbarrei em uma garota sem ver.

- Me desculpe! – eu disse entre soluços, já me virando para continuar correndo até que alguém segurou meu braço.  
- Sakura espere!  
Me virei para olhar quem havia me segurado, era Ino. Eu já estava desnorteada, não conseguia mais assimilar nada com nada, era perceptível no estado em que me encontrava.  
- Shikamaru vou levá-la para minha casa, desculpe deixá-lo aqui mas tenho que ir. – ela disse me puxando.  
- Não claro, ela não parece nada bem. A gente se vê amanha.  
Ela não me perguntou nada, não disse uma palavra enquanto andávamos em direção à sua casa. Apenas me conduziu segurando meu braço. Ela abriu a porta, me ajudou a subir as escadas e me sentou em sua cama. Desceu as escadas e pouco tempo depois voltou com um copo com água. Eu tomei, estava um pouco doce, era água com açúcar para me acalmar.  
- Pronto, agora com muita calma, comece a falar. – ela falava séria.  
- Ele não vai me perdoar.... não vai me perdoar... nunca vai... – eu soluçava.  
- O que aconteceu entre você e Naruto? – ela perguntava pacientemente.  
- Ele não vai me perdoar... não vai...  
Ino percebeu que eu não a estava escutando, eu estava chocada com tudo o que havia acontecido naqueles últimos vinte minutos, estava completamente desnorteada. Percebendo isso, ela deu um tapa muito forte no meu rosto para me acordar, e funcionou.  
- Aii, por quê você fez isso!? – perguntei nervosa, ainda chorando.  
- Vê se acorda, não vai adiantar nada ficar chorando aqui, vai!? Mesmo eu não sabendo o que aconteceu, não posso deixar você nesse estado. – ela olhava furiosa em meus olhos.  
- Você demorou para chegar, os meninos fizeram o campeonato, Naruto deu tudo de si e venceu. Ficamos esperando mais um tempo, e nada de você aparecer. Hinata sugeriu para te procurarmos, mas Naruto quis ir sozinho te buscar. E depois disso, ele passou correndo do mesmo jeito que você e nem falou conosco. Se você não tivesse esbarrado em mim acho que eu não te alcançaria. – ela contava.

- Eu preciso falar com ele ainda hoje... cada segundo que passa torna a situação cada vez mais irreversível. – eu pronunciava desesperada.  
- Eu sei para onde ele foi. Mas vai logo já que é tão urgente, me explica depois. Mas me prometa que se der errado, você vai voltar pra cá e dormir aqui.  
- Prometo, agora me diz logo!  
Eu desci correndo as escadas, saí pela porta, tive a impressão de ouvir Ino me desejando boa sorte. Já estava ficando tarde, as pessoas voltavam do festival para suas casas, as ruas iam ficando cada vez mais vazias.  
Eu ia correndo o máximo que conseguia, pois esse quimono idiota me atrapalhava, me deixava mais lenta. Ino me disse que, se tem um lugar no qual o Naruto ia para pensar, era o local de treinamento do Time 7. Eu estava tão preocupada com os acontecimentos que nem pensei em uma coisa tão óbvia como essa.  
Chegando perto do local, eu o vi sentado sobre uma pedra perto do tronco o qual ele foi amarrado naquele dia. Ele estava encolhido, seu rosto estava sobre os braços, fui chegando perto devagar, percebi que ele chorava bem baixinho, quase inaudível.  
- Por quê.... por quê... – eu o ouvia dizer entre soluços.  
- Naruto... – eu criei coragem para chamá-lo, mas pronunciei de forma tão baixa, que nem eu mesma escutei.  
- Por quê eles fizeram isso comigo... por quê...  
- Naruto. – disse num tom de voz no qual ele podia ouvir.  
Ele levantou seus olhos sobre os braços, lágrimas escapavam constantemente por eles. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e levantou-se da pedra, ficando de pé, de frente pra mim.  
- O quê _você_ está fazendo aqui?! – ele gritou nervoso.  
Senti como se tivesse levado uma facada em meu peito. Naruto nunca havia gritado comigo, mesmo o maltratando de todas as formas possíveis, ele sempre falava gentilmente comigo. O grito dele, o primeiro em que ouvi direcionado para mim, fez com que minha garganta apertasse, eu me sentia sufocada, até que as lágrimas começaram a cair novamente.

- Eu quero explicar Naruto... por favor... – eu implorava.  
- Não precisa, eu _vi_ tudo. – ele falava rudemente. – Você sempre o amou, tudo que disse pra mim foram mentiras, você só ficou comigo porque ele nunca te quis. Eu juro que estava mesmo acreditando que o que sentia por mim era de verdade, mas vejo que conseguiu o que queria não é? – havia muita raiva em seu olhar.  
- Não é isso! Se fosse isso, eu estaria lá com ele agora, e não aqui com você!  
- Ah é? E por que então quando ele começou a se aproximar, você não fez nada para evitar?  
Naruto estava lá desde o começo. E agora? Como vou explicar isso se nem eu sei por quê agi de tal maneira!? Como vou convencê-lo do contrário, como...  
- Está vendo, permanece calada, eu sabia. Eu estava lá desde o momento em que ele pegou na sua cintura e se aproximou do seu corpo. Quando vi vocês dois nesse estado... não consegui me mexer, alguma coisa dentro de mim doía muito, parecia que estavam arrancando meu coração para fora de meu peito. Até que vi vocês se beijando e não agüentei mais, a dor era insuportável.  
- Naruto, eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo! Eu tentava afastá-lo, mas ele criou uma atmosfera com palavras e gestos que me prenderam, eu não conseguia me mexer. Ele foi se aproximando, até que me beijou, mas eu não o correspondi. Eu não o amo, eu sinto nojo dele. Por favor acredite em mim... eu te amo de verdade Naruto, me desculpa... – eu disse tentando tocar seu rosto mas ele o virou.  
- Eu pensei que o nosso amor era mais forte que isso, vejo que só eu me sinto dessa maneira.  
- Não Naruto... ele é muito mais forte que isso, eu sei que eu errei em me deixar levar pela lábia dele. Por favor, olhe nos meus olhos. – eu cheguei mais perto dele e virei seu rosto de frente pro meu com minhas mãos.  
- Eu te amo, me perdoe. – eu disse olhando no fundo de seus olhos azuis. – Você é tudo pra mim Naruto, tudo... eu não conseguiria viver nem mais um dia sem você ao meu lado.

Ele ficou um tempo paralisado olhando para mim. Nossos olhos estavam lacrimejando fixos um no outro, minhas mãos ainda em seu rosto tentando fazer com que Naruto sentisse o quanto estava arrependida e o quanto eu o amava, e o quanto eu queria que ele me perdoasse.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo XVII  
**

Ele continuava olhando firme em meus olhos, parecia pensativo. Eu não estava agüentando esperar por sua resposta, isto estava me matando. Em um movimento quase que involuntário, eu aproximei nossos rostos e beijei seus lábios com todo meu amor, com todo carinho que eu pudesse transmitir naquele momento. Ele no início tentou resistir tentando não corresponder ao meu beijo, mas acabou falhando, cedendo ao nosso sentimento que era muito mais forte que uma simples armação feita de modo tão baixo.  
- Vejo que continuam juntos mesmo depois de ela te trair bem na sua frente, você é mesmo um grande idiota Naruto. – Sasuke dizia a poucos metros de distância.  
As palavras de Sasuke fez com que nós nos afastássemos, Naruto estava com uma expressão muito raivosa, um ódio incontrolável que transbordava de suas feições.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui Sasuke!? – eu gritava incrédula.  
- Vim te buscar meu amor. Esse trouxa não te merece. – ele dizia estendendo a mão direita.  
- Sasu..  
- Retire o que disse... – Naruto me interrompeu.  
Naruto estava tomado pela raiva, o chakra da Kyuubi começava a fluir para fora de seu corpo, eu não sabia como agir, Naruto estava perdendo o controle e Sasuke também, como há muito tempo atrás... fiquei apenas paralisada assistindo aos próximos acontecimentos, me sentindo uma completa inútil.  
- Eu sou aquele que tocou os suaves e doces lábios de Sakura, o qual ela sempre amou. E como são quentes e inocentes seus lábios, fico com água na boca só de lembrar... – ele o provocava.  
- Essas foram suas últimas palavras Sasuke. – Naruto dizia enquanto acabava de se formar a quarta calda.  
- Veremos... – ele dizia sacando sua espada.  
Naruto partiu para cima dele incrivelmente rápido e ofensivo, já sem consciência de seus atos. A raiva e fúria já haviam dominado seus pensamentos. Sasuke desviou do golpe mas não contava com um ataque furtivo de uma das caldas do manto da kyuubi. O golpe o acertou em cheio devido à sua guarda baixa, ele caiu ferido à metros de distância.

- Vejo que não mudou nada Naruto... continua dependendo do monstro que vive em você. – ele dizia confiante, havia um pouco de sangue escorrendo por seus lábios.  
- Mas não se preocupe, vou ser breve. – ele disse começando a liberar o poder contido em seu selo.  
Os dois estavam ficando fora de si bem na minha frente, se ofendendo, se matando... e eu apenas assistindo. Isso tinha que mudar, cansei de eles decidirem as coisas ignorando o que eu penso. Sempre agiram assim, e eu prometi para mim mesma não deixar as coisas acontecerem da mesma forma outra vez.  
- Parem!! – eu gritei entrando no meio dos dois – Eu cansei! Será que a minha opinião não importa aqui!?  
Naruto ignorou e partiu para cima de Sasuke, eu entrei na frente e ele acertou um soco em meu estômago. Cuspi uma quantidade tremenda de sangue e cai no chão. Os olhos de Naruto se acalmaram rapidamente, ficando alguns segundos sem ação. Em seguida ele olhou para mim mais uma vez, comigo no chão, uma poça de sangue ao meu lado e Sasuke atrás de mim com uma expressão surpresa.  
- Sakura-chan!! – Naruto gritou enquanto corria em minha direção.  
- Por quê fez isso Sakura? – Sasuke perguntava não acreditando no que eu acabara de fazer.  
- Porque estou cansada de ser ignorada por vocês e não quero que o Naruto mate o melhor amigo dele. – eu explicava – Mesmo que você tenha me desrespeitado... você ainda é o melhor amigo dele mesmo que a partir de hoje nunca mais se falem.  
Sasuke parecia pensativo e surpreso por minhas palavras que o pegaram desprevenido. Eu continuei.  
- Acho que deixei bem claro pra você que eu _amo_ o Naruto, entenda... eu já gostei de você mas não passou de um simples gostar... o que eu sinto pelo Naruto é algo mais forte que a minha própria vontade de viver... eu não hesitaria em trocar minha vida pelo bem dele.  
Sasuke voltara a agir como antigamente, ele fechou a cara, guardou sua espada na bainha e falara poucas palavras antes de partir subitamente.

- Entendi. Me desculpe, Sakura.  
- Sakura-chan o que aconteceu!? – Naruto perguntava preocupado. – Olha esse sangue... você está bem?!?!  
- Você não lembra de nada... Naruto? – eu perguntava com dificuldade, após a saída de Sasuke, senti uma dor muito forte em meu ventre que me fez cuspir um pouco mais de sangue.  
- Meu Deus... não... não me diga que eu... – eu interrompi sua frase silenciando seus lábios com meu dedo indicador. A outra mão estava apertando meu estômago que doía tanto que chegava a me torturar.  
- Você ainda não me respondeu.. – eu parei para respirar fundo, estava realmente muito difícil de falar.  
- Não fale mais Sakura-chan, temos que te levar já para um hospital. – ele dizia me pegando no colo cuidadosamente.  
- Espere. Me responda... você me perdoa? – falei com a voz muito falhada.  
- Não Sakura-chan... eu é quem peço seu perdão. – ele dizia apertando-me contra seu corpo – eu é que fui um idiota em não perceber o quanto você me ama, duvidando de seus sentimentos... me desculpe.  
Eu estiquei minha mão com muita dificuldade e alisei seus cabelos em sinal de que havíamos feito as pazes. Senti uma lágrima cair de seus olhos, se chocando contra meu braço.  
- Por que está chorando?  
- Não estou chorando, só estou com muita raiva em não conseguir te proteger de mim mesmo. Tudo por causa daquele... – ele respirou fundo. – Esqueça, vamos rápido ao hospital, você continua cuspindo sangue...  
Nesse momento ouvimos trovões vindos do céu que, antes estrelado, estava totalmente coberto por nuvens carregadas com uma tempestade daquelas...  
- Eu não quero ir para o hospital, como vamos explicar isso tudo para Tsunade-sama? Dizer que o Sasuke veio aqui e fez isso tudo... – eu dizia desviando meu olhar.  
- Então vamos fazer o que? Ficar aqui até que comece a cho... – simplesmente, ao pronunciar a primeira sílaba, a chuva desabou sobre nós. Em poucos segundos estávamos encharcados.  
- Vamos, me leva pra sua casa. – eu pedia com um tom de voz quase inaudível devido a dor que eu sentia cada vez em que falava.

- Mas... – ele questionava.  
- Vai, estamos ficando encharcados!! Além do meu estômago doer ainda vou pegar uma gripe se ficarmos parados aqui...  
Ele me levou em seu colo o mais rápido possível em direção à sua casa. Já era de madrugada, faziam horas que o festival havia terminado, só havíamos nós e essa tempestade.  
Entramos em seu apartamento pela janela totalmente ensopados, para economizarmos mais tempo pegando chuva. Ele me emprestou uma camiseta, fui no banheiro, me tranquei e comecei a tirar o quimono enquanto ele se trocava no quarto. Meu quimono estava todo ensangüentado, nem parecia o mesmo que deixara dois homens sem fôlego. O soco que levei fora muito forte, continuava tossindo sangue na pia enquanto eu vestia a camiseta, que parecia mais um vestido em mim.  
- Sakura-chan está tudo bem? – Naruto perguntava dando leves batidas na porta.  
- Sim pode deixar, eu dou um jeito.  
- Tem certeza? Lhe trouxe toalhas para você se enxugar...  
- Ah obrigada. – disse abrindo uma pequena fresta e pegando as toalhas.  
Enxagüei minha boca devagar para limpar todo o sangue, escovei os dentes com a escova do Naruto. Saí enxugando meus cabelos e o encontrei vestido com a calça de seu moletom favorito e uma blusa idêntica a minha. Ele estava sentado na cama olhando pra mim, parecia muito preocupado.  
Eu me aproximei devagar, a chuva batia forte contra o vidro da janela, pelo jeito duraria a madrugada toda.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo XVIII  
**

Naruto me acompanhou com os olhos de preocupação por toda minha pequena caminhada até sua cama e, em seguida, o meu movimento de sentar-me ao seu lado. Estava um pouco escuro, mas sempre que trovejava eu conseguia ver perfeitamente, com o clarão, a expressão dele.  
- O que foi? – eu perguntava levantando meu rosto e olhando em seus olhos.  
- Está doendo muito? Tem certeza que não é melhor te levar para um hospital?... – ele dizia sentindo-se culpado.  
- Sim, dói bastante, mas nada que meu jutsu não dê um jeito... – coloquei minhas mãos sobre meu ventre por cima da camiseta e comecei a emanar o jutsu.  
Naruto apoiou uma de suas mãos na cama e a outra, colocou-a sobre uma de minhas mãos.  
- Me perdoe por tudo Sakura-chan... – sentir sua mão tremer, não sei se era raiva, culpa, medo ou tristeza. Apenas senti que devia tranqüilizá-lo.  
- Naruto, por favor... aconteceram tantas coisas ruins hoje... a última coisa que eu quero é que continuemos a remexer esse recente passado e estragar ainda mais esse dia. – disse olhando para seu quimono jogado no canto perto da porta do banheiro.  
Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Eu emanava meu jutsu com ele me apoiando, mas estava um clima estranho. Eu não conseguia puxar nenhum assunto, algo dentro de mim me bloqueada sempre que eu tentava falar, acho que com ele estava acontecendo o mesmo. Só se ouviam os pingos da chuva se chocando violentamente contra a janela e freqüentes trovões que iluminavam completamente o quarto em frações de segundo. Pela primeira vez eu me sentia desconfortável em uma situação com o Naruto.  
- Pronto terminei. – disse quebrando o silêncio que antes reinara por muito tempo.  
- Como se sente agora? – ele agora segurava minha mão.  
- A dor se foi, amanhã eu dou uma passada no hospital só para confirmar, mas acho que já está tudo bem. – eu queria sorrir, mas terminei de dizer sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.

Naruto pareceu ficar contente com as notícias. Ele deu um beijo no meu rosto e se levantou da cama. Confesso que esse beijo quebrou o gelo, me sentia um pouco mais confortável agora.  
- Onde está indo?  
- Vou escovar os dentes. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso. O primeiro depois de tudo.  
- Espere..! – meu quimono ensangüentado estava jogado no chão do banheiro, não podia deixá-lo vê-lo. Me levantei e corri para pegá-lo, dobrando-o e deixando num canto de um jeito que ele não o visse.  
- Pronto, pode ir. – disse dando também um pequeno sorriso, soltando a porta.  
Ele entrou e a fechou. Caminhei novamente em direção a cama, me deitei e fiquei olhando pela janela a tempestade que desabava lá fora. Amanhã seria o início de nossa missão, nosso treinamento para nos tornarmos mais fortes e não deixar com que Orochimaru mate o Naruto e, posteriormente, destrua a vila. Nosso último dia calmo e tranqüilo havia ido por água a baixo, só nos restava esse fim de noite antes de nos dedicarmos aos treinos.  
Antes que eu percebesse, Naruto já havia voltado, ele fechou a porta do banheiro, pegou dois cobertores no armário e começou a estendê-los no chão ao lado da cama onde eu estava.  
- O que está fazendo? – perguntei sem entender.  
- É que eu só tenho uma cama... – ele parecia constrangido.  
- Naruto! Pare com isso, venha deite-se aqui. – bati no colchão.  
- Mas...  
- Anda, vem logo. Ou vai dizer que eu estou tão feia com esse cabelo molhado e com essa camiseta, para você não conseguir olhar pra mim?  
- Não, não é isso! – ele se justificava.  
- Vem... – eu fiquei de joelhos na cama, puxando-o até que caísse em cima dela.  
Ele ficou me olhando, fazia cara de bravo mas suas bochechas estavam claramente rosadas, realmente muito fofo. Me joguei sobre seu corpo, aproximei nossos rostos e, eles estando quase colados, fiquei olhando em seus olhos enquanto fazia carinho em seus cabelos. Sem perceber, estava sorrindo.

Naruto tocou meu rosto com uma de suas mãos, aproximou meus lábios dos dele, fechando lentamente seus olhos e me beijando carinhosamente. Enquanto eu sentia o gosto doce de seus lábios, minhas mãos foram bagunçando seus cabelos, descendo pelo pescoço até suas costas. Como era bom sentir novamente o Naruto tão próximo a mim... por um momento achei que não o teria ao meu lado de novo, mas fico muito feliz de ter me enganado.  
Gradativamente, nossos movimentos e nosso beijo ficavam cada vez mais rápidos, ofensivos. Naruto desceu suas mãos até minha cintura e se posicionou por cima de mim, ainda me beijando. Eu não conseguia parar, meu coração batia rápido, o beijo nos sufocando e a vontade de querer mais e mais nos fazendo perder o controle.  
Ele vagarosamente afastou nossos lábios e se direcionou para meu pescoço. Começou a dar leves mordidas, me causando arrepios por todo o corpo, ele adorava explorar esse meu ponto fraco. Eu me segurava em suas costas para não ficar completamente sem forças. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas no colchão, ele as posicionou sobre meus ombros, voltando a me beijar, mas dessa vez com voracidade. Eu o correspondia, minhas mãos foram subindo novamente até chegarem a seus cabelos, eu o puxava contra mim.  
As mãos de Naruto foram descendo lentamente, enquanto nos ocupávamos no beijo. Já tínhamos até esquecido da tempestade lá fora até que, com um trovão muito alto, nós nos assustamos e interrompemos tudo que estávamos fazendo. Sem perceber, uma das mãos de Naruto estava sobre um de meus seios. Nós dois olhamos pra ela e depois, rapidamente, ele se afastou de mim, sentando do lado da cama mais distante de mim.  
- Des... desculpa, Sakura-chan. – Naruto gaguejava extremamente constrangido.  
Eu estava sem palavras, totalmente sem ação, não sabia o que dizer ou fazer.  
-Acho que perdi o controle e passei dos limites. – ele dizia bem baixinho.  
- Tud.. tudo bem... acho que também perdi o controle... – eu disse também muito constrangida.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir, amanhã temos que sair bem cedo para irmos buscar suas roupas antes de nos apresentarmos à Tsunade-obaa-chan.  
- É mesmo tem razão... – realmente estávamos muito constrangidos um com o outro.  
- Certo... então... acho melhor eu dormir aqui. – ele deitou sobre os cobertores no chão. – Boa noite, Sakura-chan.  
- Boa... noite. – eu me deitei sobre a cama, virada para o outro lado, ele fez o mesmo, só que no chão.  
A chuva continuava forte, fechei meus olhos e tentei me concentrar, em vão, no barulho das gotas enquanto esperava o sono chegar. Naruto e eu... o que estávamos fazendo agindo daquele jeito? Até um segundo atrás estávamos desconfortáveis pelos recentes acontecimentos... e agora nós quase...  
Repassei as imagens, as sensações, tudo, na minha cabeça várias vezes para entender o que havia acontecido e qual era minha opinião sobre isso... É algo que não consigo explicar e nem entender bem, mas ao mesmo tempo que não achava certo, não tinha sido ruim sentir essa mistura de sensações com vontades e toques, pelo contrário...  
Não sei bem o que isso significa mas acabei pegando no sono antes de descobrir.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo XIX  
**

_- Sakura-chan... – uma voz conhecida, que eu adorava ouvir, me chamava.  
- Sakura-chan... – Naruto estendia seu braço me chamando. Ele sorria.  
Abri um sorriso em meu rosto e caminhei em sua direção. Estava chegando perto, já podia sentir o calor de seu corpo. Mas, quando eu estava quase tocando-o, sua face mudou completamente. Agora eu via em seu rosto uma expressão de ódio, muito ódio. Seus olhos, antes azuis, agora possuíam um tom avermelhado cor de sangue.  
Havia uma energia muito maléfica fluindo para fora de seu corpo, em formato de um manto... o manto da kyuubi. Nesse momento, parei de caminhar.  
Ao lado dele surgiram duas pessoas. Uma delas possuía o hitaiate com o emblema da folha, mas eu não conseguia ver seu rosto. Do outro lado, estava Orochimaru sorrindo com um olhar macabro. Ele abriu sua boca, retirou uma espada de sua garganta, e mirou no coração de Naruto.  
Eu, imediatamente, saí correndo gritando por seu nome, mas a pessoa com o hitaiate desapareceu e reapareceu atrás de mim, me segurando. Eu tentava desesperadamente me soltar, mas antes que eu conseguisse, Orochimaru perfurou o coração de Naruto bem na minha frente. Em seguida, eu vi um grande raio destruir por completo a Vila da Folha._  
- Sakura-chan!!.... Acorde!! – Naruto me sacudia.  
- Acorde!! Você está bem!?  
Eu abri os olhos assustada. Olhei para cima, Naruto me segurava em seus braços muito preocupado.  
- O que está acontecendo? – eu me perguntava um pouco tonta.  
- Você devia estar tendo um pesadelo, você começou a gritar pelo meu nome dormindo, fiquei preocupado!  
Levei minha mão até minha testa e percebi que estava suando frio.  
- Não se preocupe Naruto, está tudo bem.  
Me levantei da cama e fui até o banheiro lavar o rosto. Olhei no espelho e me lembrei do sonho... da última vez foi um aviso e eu ignorei, dessa vez vou considerá-lo, tomarei muito cuidado com o Naruto... não posso deixar que se torne realidade, definitivamente.

- Sakura-chan... eu busquei suas roupas, vou deixá-las aqui na porta pra você pegar. – Naruto gritava do quarto.  
Eu abri a porta do banheiro e peguei-as. Estava tudo ali, até meu hitaiate... escovei os dentes, tirei a camiseta do Naruto e comecei a me vestir.  
- Sakura-chan estou fazendo o café da manhã... vai querer o quê?  
- Qualquer coisa menos rámen! – eu gritei de imediato.  
- Certo, certo... – ouvi ele dando algumas risadas.  
Terminando de me vestir eu abri a porta do banheiro e fui até a mesa. Ela estava cheia de comida. Comida mesmo, nada de macarrão instantâneo, fiquei impressionada. Havia uma travessa com pães, uma jarra de suco, leite, café, manteiga, torradas, ovos, bacon... não conseguia acreditar que ele tivesse comida em casa e ainda soubesse cozinhar algo que não fosse rámen.  
- Nossa... por essa eu não esperava! – disse me sentando.  
Naruto veio com um pote de rámen e se sentou na minha frente. Ele abriu um sorriso de satisfação olhando para mim, depois separou os hashis e começou a devorar tudo.  
Passei manteiga em uma torrada, coloquei os ovos e o bacon dentro de um pão e depois coloquei o suco num copo. Comecei pela torrada.  
- Naruto, como conseguiu pegar minhas roupas? – eu disse dando uma mordida.  
- Ah, eu pedi pra sua mãe. – ele disse me fazendo engasgar. – Calma! Brincadeira, eu entrei pela sua janela e peguei escondido, quando voltei você ainda dormia.  
- Ah tá, menos mal.  
Naruto terminou o café primeiro, como sempre, mas logo em seguida eu terminei também.  
- Naruto, deixa que eu tiro a mesa e lavo a louça, vá se vestir se não iremos chegar atrasados.  
- Tem certeza? Eu posso fazer tudo rapidinho, não quero te dar trabalho...  
- Deixa comigo, se veste logo se não a Tsunade-sama vai nos matar se nos atrasarmos.  
Rapidamente já estávamos prontos, eu lavei a pouca louça que sujamos enquanto ele se vestia.  
Fomos caminhando calmamente até o prédio do Hokage, Naruto com seu braço em volta da minha cintura.

Havíamos levantado cedo. Fico me perguntando que horas Naruto acordou para ir buscar minhas roupas, fico muito agradecida de não ter que me explicar para a senhora Haruno sobre o fato de ter dormido na casa do meu namorado.  
- Espere, já que estamos muito adiantados, podemos passar na casa da Ino?  
- Tudo bem, acho que dá tempo. – ele disse num largo sorriso. – Mas, pra quê?  
- Ah, assunto de garotas. – fiz uma cara de deboche.  
- Sei... – ele me olhou desconfiado, eu soltei uma risadinha.  
Fomos nos aproximando da casa de Ino, a floricultura se preparava para abrir. Eu me soltei do Naruto e fui até a porta apertar a campainha, logo ela aparecera na janela.  
- Sakura pode entrar, suba aqui estou terminando de me arrumar! – ela gritava lá de cima.  
Eu olhei para o Naruto, ele já sabia que íamos demorar um pouco, antes que eu explicasse ele já se despedia.  
- Te vejo na sala da Tsunade-obaa-chan. – ele tocou suavemente seus lábios nos meus. – Eu te amo.  
Eu fiquei com as bochechas rosadas, antes que eu me recuperasse para responder, ele já havia ido embora.  
Entrei na floricultura, subi as escadas e bati na porta de Ino.  
- Entre, está aberta.  
- Vejo que deu tudo certo entre vocês dois. – ela me olhava do espelho que estava utilizando para se maquiar.  
Eu ainda com as bochechas rosadas apenas afirmei com minha cabeça.  
- Agora eu quero saber. – Ela se virou pra mim já com a maquiagem feita. – Sua casa não fica na direção pela qual estavam vindo. – Ela me olhou maliciosamente.  
- Calma, não é isso que está pensando! – eu soltei um grito automático. – Bem... não é exatamente...  
- Eu sabia! – ela me olhava com curiosidade e animação. – Me conte tu-di-nho! – seus olhos brilhavam com a expectativa.  
Eu contei tudo desde a primeira aparição de Sasuke até a última com todos os detalhes. Seu rosto às vezes ficava chocado, com raiva e também muito curioso.

- Eu não acredito que aquele _traste_ fez uma coisa dessas! E não acredito que ele beijou você em vez de mim... – ela fingia limpar lágrimas.  
- Ei! Eu não quis isso, e não gostei nem um pouquinho tá?! Prefiro um milhão de vezes o beijo do Naruto. – eu fazia pirraça.  
- Tá, tá... era brincadeira, mas beijo do Naruto... credo, tem gosto pra tudo. – ela fez uma cara de nojo. – Mas, continue!  
Contei sobre o que aconteceu depois que eu saí da casa dela até a luta de Sasuke e Naruto. Ela ficou horrorizada quando contei que Naruto me acertou um soco no estômago quando eu tentava proteger Sasuke mesmo depois de tudo.  
-... e então começou a chover, eu estava cuspindo muito sangue. Pedi ao Naruto que me levasse a casa dele.  
- Safadinha... sabia que tinha dormido lá. – seus olhos novamente maliciosos para meu lado.  
- Já disse que não foi isso! – minhas bochechas ficaram muito vermelhas, eu parecia um tomate. – Eu peguei uma camiseta emprestada com ele e me lavei, depois curei minhas feridas e...  
- E...? – sua curiosidade crescia a cada palavra minha.  
- E nós fizemos as pazes... ele me beijou... aí... foi esquentando... ah não quero contar!  
- Se não contar com detalhes, eu não falo pra sua mãe que você dormiu aqui. – ela me chantageava com um sorriso no rosto. – Ou acha que ela não vai perguntar onde você dormiu?  
Eu fiz uma careta, então fui forçada a continuar.  
- Nós estávamos descontrolados e, quando percebi, Naruto estava tocando o meu... seio. – essa última palavra foi difícil de dizer.  
- Não a-cre-di-to! – ela quase gritou de tão alto que falou.  
-Shhh! Mas aí nós nos assustamos com um trovão e então dormimos em camas separadas.  
-Ahh... – ela suspirou de decepção – Mas se não fosse o trovão... Né, senhorita Sakura... – ela dava risadas enquanto eu olhava para o outro lado fazendo pirraça com muita vergonha.  
Nós descemos e fomos caminhando num ritmo um pouco rápido porque demoramos demais na nossa "conversa de garotas" e com certeza chegaríamos atrasadas.

- Mas Sakura, eu ainda quero saber uma coisa. – ela dizia enquanto caminhávamos apressadas.  
- O que você quer saber agora!? – eu perguntava ainda envergonhada pela última conversa.  
- Você... vocês vão fazer...? – ela perguntava constrangida.  
- Fazer o quê?  
- Você sabe... _aquilo_.  
Meu coração disparou, uma descarga elétrica percorreu todo meu corpo em uma fração de segundo. Minhas pernas bambearam um pouco, comecei a suar frio. Eu... e o Naruto... fazer... aquilo?


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo XX**

Eu olhei para Ino com uma cara muito aterrorizada.  
- Calma Sakura, foi só uma pergunta!  
Eu não sabia que essa pergunta surgiria tão _cedo_. Nos mal começamos a namorar e...  
- Você ainda não pensou sobre isso? – ela interrompia meus pensamentos.  
Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça negativamente. O ar tinha fugido de meus pulmões, não conseguia juntar o suficiente para soprar um simples "não, não pensei".  
Nós continuamos a caminhada silenciosas, eu tentava me concentrar no sonho que tive e como eu faria para não deixá-lo tornar-se realidade. Hoje irei receber as instruções e vou trabalhar duro e arduamente para protegê-lo. Proteger a pessoa que eu mais amo.  
- Sakura, eu fico por aqui, irei encontrar o meu time para começarmos a ronda.  
- Certo, a gente se fala um outro dia.  
Rapidamente eu cheguei ao prédio da Hokage. Comecei a subir as escadas e de longe eu vi Naruto e um garoto com ele, estava de costas, não reconheci quem era.  
- Finalmente chegou, já estava com saudades. – Naruto me recebia com um abraço.  
- Nossa, foi só eu deixar vocês sozinhos por uns dias e já estão nesse amor meloso?! – essa voz era muito familiar.  
- Sai! – eu disse dando um abraço nele. Naruto olhou meio suspeito. – Você finalmente saiu do hospital! – eu disse voltado a ficar ao lado de Naruto.  
Ele pegou um livro em sua mochila, a capa dizia " Como lidar com as reações de seus Amigos" e começou a ler um trecho em voz alta.  
- Capítulo 1, "Reação de um amigo que não te vê há bastante tempo"...  
- Pare de ler essas coisas! Me conte, como você está?  
- Depois que Sasuke me machucou tanto que fiquei quase dois meses no hospital... humm... creio que estou bem. – ele deu aquele sorriso vazio de sempre.  
- E vocês? Vejo que ficaram muito próximos.  
- É... nós tivemos umas missões sem você e... passamos por coisas difíceis.. e então descobri que eu também amava o Naruto e então...  
- E então o pinto pequeno e a vadiazinha viraram namorados?

- O quê você disse!?!? – Eu juntei chakra em meus punhos e parti pra cima dele mas Naruto me segurou.  
- Calma Sakura-chan, ele acabou de sair do hospital, não vai querer mandá-lo pra lá de novo, vai!?  
- Calma, calma, era brincadeira! – ele dava gargalhadas. – Fiquei muito feliz quando Naruto me contou a história toda com detalhes.  
- Contou... com detalhes? – eu olhei pro Naruto.  
- É Sakura-chan, sabe como é... você demorou muito com a Ino então eu e o Sai começamos a conversar sobre as novidades... – ele falava meio constrangido.  
- Ei vocês três, parem de tagarelar, vamos para a sala de Tsunade-sama, ela está impaciente já. – Capitão Yamato nos chamava.  
Eu estava contente por nosso time estar reunido novamente. Desde que encontramos Sasuke pela primeira vez depois dele fugir com Orochimaru nós não saíamos em missões pois Sai estava machucado, então Tsunade-sama achou melhor fazermos as missões com Kakashi-sensei.  
Nós chegamos a sala de Tsunade-sama. Ao lado dela estava Chizune, na frente estava o time Kurenai: Hinata, Kiba, Shino e nos cantos da sala, estavam Kakashi-sensei e Kurenai-sensei. Todos estavam nos esperando, acho que chegamos um pouco atrasados.  
- Da próxima vez que me deixarem esperando, eu vou quebrar essa mesa na cabeça de vocês! – Tsunade-sama disse batendo fortemente com a mão na mesa. Nós quatro ficamos apavorados.  
- Eu os chamei aqui para dar as instruções finais. Todos sabemos que Orochimaru pretende utilizar o poder da Kyuubi selada no corpo de Naruto para maximizar o potencial de um jutsu para destruir Konoha. – ela dizia sentando-se em sua cadeira.  
- A missão de vocês será a seguinte. – ela abriu uma gaveta e pegou um montinho de folhas de papel. – Kakashi e Yamato serão responsáveis pelo treinamento de Naruto com Hinata fazendo a ronda noturna.

- Chizune e eu iremos ser responsáveis pelo aperfeiçoamento de Sakura, com Shino sob vigia noturna. – ela disse tomando seu copo de saquê como de costume. – E, finalmente, Kurenai será a responsável pelo treinamento de Sai, com Kiba sob ronda noturna.  
- Quais serão os locais de treinamento, Tsunade-sama? – Yamato perguntava.  
- Eu já ia explicar. Sakura ficará aqui no prédio do Hokage, Naruto irá para um campo um pouco afastado da vila, Kakashi mostrará o caminho pois foi ele quem escolheu. E Sai ficará treinando no campo do time 7.  
- Mas, Tsunade-sama, nós treinaremos tão afastados um... do outro? – eu perguntava um pouco constrangida.  
- Não só isso, mas será um treinamento intensivo. Ou seja, vocês irão ficar confinados nos seus locais de treinamento durante um mês sem descanso.  
- Peraí Tsunade-obaa-chan, isso quer dizer que não iremos nos ver por um mês inteiro!? – Naruto perguntava ficando preocupado.  
- Exatamente.  
Eu fiquei em choque, devo ter ficado pálida pois não sentia o sangue circular na minha face. O ar estava faltando aos meus pulmões, minhas vistas estavam ficando escuras quando alguém me segurou antes que eu batesse minha cabeça no chão. Só lembro de escutar um "Sakura-chan..." antes de tudo ficar escuro por completo.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo XXI**

Acordei com muita dor de cabeça. Me sentei na cama, olhei em volta. As paredes eram amareladas, um pouco velhas, haviam muitas estantes com milhares de livros e uma mesa de escritório com folhas, pincéis e nanquim. Era uma sala de estudos, uma que eu já conhecia: a sala na qual fiquei trancafiada todos os anos nos quais Naruto saíra para treinar com Jiraya-sama. Ao lado da cama, havia o criado mudo, sobre ele estava um copo d'água e um bilhete dobrado.

_"Sakura-chan, você desmaiou assim que a Tsunade-obaa-chan terminou de explicar nossa missão. Eu não sei como vou fazer pra agüentar um mês longe de você... mas prometo dar o melhor de mim.  
Não fique chateada por eu estar me despedindo por este bilhete, mas temos pouco tempo pra ficar fortes então eu só te coloquei na cama e saí imediatamente para o meu treinamento.  
Dê o melhor de si nos estudos e fique mais forte assim como eu farei. Sentirei saudades... e não esquece, te amo... muito._

Uzumaki Naruto.

- Droga!! Por que eu tinha que desmaiar, nem pude me despedir direito dele!! Sakura idiota, idiota, idiota!! – eu brigava comigo mesma.  
- Vejo que já acordou. – alguém disse de uma sombra ao lado da porta. A porta ficava do outro lado do quarto, bem no final da minha sala de estudos.  
- Quem disse isso!? – perguntei preocupada.  
- Calma Sakura-san, sou eu, o Shino. – ele disse sem nenhuma expressão. – Lembra, sou quem vai te proteger vigiando a porta.  
- Ah, é mesmo, desculpe. Pensei que era outra pessoa. – eu sorri sem graça. – Me desculpe pela gritaria.  
- Tudo bem, eu entendo. Afinal vocês se gostam muito, não há nada de errado em sentir falta um do outro.  
Fiquei espantada de ouvir essas palavras saindo da boca dele. Não sabia que ele entendia tais sentimentos, ele sempre foi tão reservado, quase não falo com ele.  
- Boa sorte nos estudos, ficarei quieto para não atrapalhar. Qualquer coisa, pode me chamar.  
- Certo.... muito obrigada. – eu sorri enquanto ele se virava para vigiar o lado de fora do quarto.

Tomei a água do copo e me levantei, ainda um pouco zonza pelo desmaio. Fui em direção à mesinha, havia alguns livros separados e uma folha com instruções sobre o que estudar. Preparei as folhas e os pincéis e comecei a trabalhar, os livros diziam como controlar melhor o chakra para fazer cirurgias imediatas nas quais eu não teria muitos recursos para executá-las. Fiquei um pouco receosa, não queria que houvesse necessidade. Mas, mesmo assim, vou fazer como o Naruto. Irei dar o melhor de mim.  
Fiquei estudando por horas, mal as vi passar de tanta coisa que eu precisava aprender. Só me dei conta do tempo quando Shino veio trazer meu jantar.  
- Sakura-san, acho melhor descansar um pouco, você está estudando já faz algum tempo. – ele disse colocando o jantar sobre o criado mudo. – Coma, se não vai acabar esfriando e o gosto vai ficar horrível.  
- Ah obrigada Shino. Não quero dar tanto trabalho pra você, já basta ter que ficar me vigiando.  
- Está tudo bem pra mim, eu deixo meus insetos vigiando enquanto eu cozinho. Pode não parecer, mas eu gosto de fazer isso... Acho até que fica gostoso. – ele disse num tom de voz estranho, acho que devia ser vergonha.  
Eu fui até o criado mudo e provei um pedaço do onigiri. Senti um gosto sensacional, parecia ter sido feito pela minha mãe! A senhora Haruno, pra mim, era a melhor cozinheira de Konoha, nunca havia sentido o gosto de uma comida que se igualasse a dela.  
- Nossa Shino! Tá muito gostoso!! – eu disse mordendo de novo, ainda muito impressionada.  
- Ah não exagere. Vou deixá-la comer, bom apetite. – ele disse voltando ao seu posto.  
- Obrigada! – eu gritei, acho que ele ouviu.  
Eu tentava me ocupar para não pensar na falta que o Naruto fazia. Mas, quando chegava a hora de dormir... a saudade vinha toda de uma vez. Meu coração era apertado por uma dor agonizante, essa dor o esmagava mais a cada dia que passava, era quase insuportável.

Os dias foram passando, na mesma rotina: estudar, estudar, estudar mais um pouco, comer e tentar dormir com a dor da saudade sufocando meu coração. Mas as noites mal dormidas, mais a saudade e mais o estudo, que estava exigindo minha capacidade de entendimento ao extremo, foram se acumulando. Eu só não me alimentava mal por causa do esforço do Shino em me oferecer uma comida tão gostosa que eu não podia recusar o favor que ele prestava.  
Quando eu ia dormir, eu ficava pensando, "o quê será que o Naruto está fazendo agora?" "será que ele está bem?" "será que está se alimentando direito, não se machucou com o treinamento...". Eu ficava sem sono pensando nas milhares de coisas que podiam acontecer dependendo do treinamento que ele estava tendo. Ainda tinha a probabilidade dele ser surpreendido pelo Sasuke, ou pelo próprio Orochimaru já que estavam afastados da vila.  
Era muito agonizante ficar tanto tempo trancafiada desconectada do mundo lá fora, sem nenhuma notícia dele.  
Estava ficando quase insuportável, mas quando se completou uma semana e meia dessa tortura, eu não agüentei. Acabei explodindo.  
- Aaaaaaaaah!!! Eu não agüento mais isso!! – eu dei um soco muito forte na mesa. Mas não coloquei chakra para não quebrá-la, então meu punho começou a sangrar. Shino veio correndo ver o que havia acontecido, me encontrou com lágrimas de ódio, dor e tristeza caindo sobre minhas bochechas.  
- Sakura-san você está bem!? – ele disse sacando um lenço do seu casaco e limpando meu punho.  
- Eu não agüento mais isso Shino. – eu disse olhando através dos óculos escuros dele, tentando em vão procurar seus olhos.  
- O que houve? – ele me perguntou com uma voz calma.  
- Não quero te causar problemas, você está sendo tão gentil cuidando de mim... me desculpe mas é que está sendo difícil pra mim agüentar essa tortura. – eu disse entre soluços.

- Eu entendo. Pode contar pra mim, acho que você vai se sentir melhor dividindo sua dor com alguém do que carregar tudo nas costas, sozinha.  
Eu olhei um incrivelmente espantada pela reação dele.  
- É, eu sei que não sou a pessoa mais indicada para isso mas... eu sou o único ser humano que tem contato com você neste momento então...  
- Obrigada. – eu o interrompi com um sorriso entre lágrimas.  
Eu o puxei para sentar-se na cama, ele liberou alguns insetos de seu casaco. Acho que eram para ficar de vigia enquanto ele me ouvia.  
- Shino... desculpe, depois de tudo ainda te fazer ouvir meus problemas...  
- Tudo bem, amigos são para essas coisas, mesmo que nossa relação não seja tão próxima.  
- Não diga isso. – eu sorri gentilmente. – Depois de tudo que você está fazendo por mim... só mesmo uma amizade verdadeira para se importar tanto comigo nesta situação.  
Eu reparei em seu rosto coberto por seu casaco, vi suas bochechas se enrugando, creio que ele sorria, um sorriso tímido que havia escapado de seu rosto sempre sério e imutável.  
Desabafei toda a dor que eu sentia, toda a falta que eu sentia. Entre soluços e vozes falhadas, eu contava como era essa pressão psicológica que eu sofria juntando estudos, cansaço, esforço e como não ter notícias do Naruto só piorava tudo.  
- Eu não estou suportando mais, Shino...  
- Sakura-san você é forte, sei que pode agüentar esse sacrifício em troca da segurança de Naruto.  
- Eu sei, se eu não me esforçar não vou poder salvá-lo quando houver necessidade, e então...  
- Vai dar tudo certo. E, acho que posso te aliviar um pouco essa dor. – ele disse colocando uma mão no bolso e a outra segurando a minha.  
- O que vai fazer?? – eu perguntei assustada.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo XXII  
**

- Tome. – ele colocou um mini pergaminho na minha mão.  
- Como _isso_ vai aliviar minha dor? – eu perguntava achando que ele estava tirando uma com a minha cara.  
- Escreva uma mensagem para o Naruto que eu trato de entregar.  
Meus olhos ficaram arregalados.  
- Shino não acredito!!! Você faria isso por mim!? – meus olhos deviam estar brilhando de felicidade.  
- Si.. sim. Não pensei que ficaria tão feliz.  
- Mas é claro que fico! Não sabe a agonia em que eu me encontrava!  
Eu fui até a mesinha pegar um pincel para começar a escrever.  
– Ei! – eu disse me virando para olhar pra ele.  
- O que foi?  
- Por que você não fez isso antes? – eu o olhei com uma expressão assassina. Ele se assustou.  
- Eu... e.. eu.. – ele gaguejava.  
- Fala! – eu o pressionei a falar, sentando-me na cadeira da mesinha.  
- Depois de uns dias, eu percebi que você estava um pouco triste, comia a comida com um desânimo, estudava sem vontade... sem falar das olheiras que foram aparecendo no seu rosto... – ele se explicava tentando não gaguejar de medo.  
O Shino era uma pessoa reservada, eu nunca havia conversado realmente com ele. Nesses últimos dias nós estávamos conversando mais do que conversamos na vida toda, mesmo falando sobre assuntos fúteis, geralmente sobre a comida e o tempo. Mas ele estava se revelando um amigo atencioso e compreensivo, um dos poucos que se preocupavam realmente comigo.  
- Então eu achei que era por causa da falta que você sentia do Naruto, reparei que à noite, você chamava o nome dele enquanto dormia... – ele falou um pouco receoso.  
- Eu chamava!? – eu perguntei incrédula.  
- Sim, sempre dizendo que não estava agüentando ficar sem notícias dele.  
Eu não sabia que falava dormindo. Fiquei chocada. Isso seria um problema se não fosse o Shino, acho que sabe guardar segredos caso eu falasse algo sobre o Sasuke.  
- Então comecei a pensar num jeito de você ter notícias do Naruto, mas ele estava treinando muito longe da vila. – ele continuava explicando.

- Sei... continue. – eu dizia enquanto escrevia a mensagem para o Naruto.  
- Então eu mandei um de meus insetos ir até a casa do Naruto para sentir o cheiro das roupas dele e depois procurar o local de treinamento no qual ele estava, pois só o Kakashi-sensei sabia.  
Eu estava sem palavras, não esperava isso tudo do Shino.  
- O inseto foi até o local, realmente é muito longe, ele só voltou hoje de tarde. Já estava vindo te contar mas quando cheguei você estava daquele jeito... – ele deu uma pausa.  
Eu estava impressionada, tanto que não o interrompi mais enquanto falava. Ele teve o imenso trabalho de pensar nisso tudo, depois procurar o Naruto e vir aqui me oferecer esse imenso favor. Eu estava profundamente agradecida.  
- Shino...  
- Sim?  
- Por que se incomodou de ter esse trabalho todo... por mim? – eu perguntei ainda escrevendo a mensagem, sem tirar os olhos dela, mas muito interessada na resposta que viria a seguir.  
- Ah... – ele ficou quieto por um momento, devia estar pensando.  
- Eu não sei direito. Acho que eu queria me tornar um amigo seu. – ele disse num tom mais baixo, acho que deveria ser vergonha. Ainda estava descobrindo como ele agia perante as suas emoções pois ele era diferente dos demais.  
Depois de sua resposta não falamos mais nada até eu terminar de escrever. Reli a mensagem para ver se transmitia tudo o que eu queria, mas o espaço não permitia uma coisa muito elaborada.

_"Naruto, eu estou morrendo de saudades, os estudos estão exigindo muito de mim, não estou agüentando ficar sem saber como você está. Por favor, me conte como estão as coisas se não eu mesma vou aí arrancar as informações de você!  
Beijos, te amo. Haruno Sakura."_

- Acho que está pronta. – disse me levantando.  
Caminhei até a cama onde o Shino ainda estava sentado me esperando. Fechei o pergaminho e o entreguei nas mãos dele.

- Shino, você não sabe o quanto está fazendo por mim. Não tenho palavras para agradecê-lo, espero que minha amizade faça jus às suas atitudes. Muito obrigada mesmo. – eu o agradeci do fundo do meu coração.  
- Tudo bem, amigos são pra essas coisas... – ele disse se levantando.  
- Melhores amigos? – perguntei.  
- Pode apostar. – ele parecia contente.  
Shino liberou um enxame de insetos, eles envolveram o micro pergaminho e seguiram para fora da sala.  
- Espero que nossa conversa tenha melhorado um pouco o humor da nossa pombinha apaixonada aqui. – era estranho, mas realmente ele estava brincando comigo.  
- Pode ter certeza que sim. – eu disse limpando as últimas lágrimas e deixando um sorriso não muito animado, mas sincero escapar.  
- Vou voltar a vigiar a porta, te aviso quando os insetos voltarem. E o seu machucado?  
- Ah, pode deixar que eu curo e depois volto a estudar. – eu garantia.  
- Certo, daqui a pouco trago o jantar, bons estudos. – ele disse saindo.  
- Obrigada.  
Me sentei na cama e apoiei meu braço no meu colo, em seguida coloquei minha outra mão sobre o punho machucado e iniciei o jutsu de cura. Era um corte superficial, não iria demorar muito para cicatrizar.  
Enquanto eu me curava, fiquei pensando em como cheguei ao ponto de me machucar de raiva pela falta do Naruto. A maneira de como agi esta tarde seria até um exagero para outras pessoas mas só eu sabia o que eu estava passando.

Antes, quando ele saiu para treinar por anos, eu não me senti assim. É claro que senti sua falta, mas nada que não fosse suportável. Mas agora... agora era diferente. Esses últimos dias que passei em sua companhia foram os melhores desde que o time 7 se separou, eu me sentia completa, tê-lo tão próximo a mim me fazia tão feliz, tão... tão satisfeita... nada fazia meu mundo ser perfeito a não ser ele, agora eu tinha uma razão certa para viver: estar ao lado do Naruto compartilhando nossas existências e nosso amor. Eu me apeguei tanto a ele que ficar longe, mesmo por míseros trinta dias, estava sendo uma tarefa incrivelmente árdua porque, quando ele não está por perto, as horas parecem passar mais lentamente, o dia fica cansativo, chato.  
Agora com a ajuda de Shino, irá se tornar algo suportável novamente, pelo menos vou ter notícias do Naruto e poder dormir tranqüila sem pensar que ele morreu nas garras de Orochimaru ou se matou com o chakra da kyuubi, mesmo com o capitão Yamato cuidando dele, não confio naquela raposa de nove caudas, mesmo estando selada.  
Quando terminei de me curar voltei aos estudos, ainda faltavam muitos livros a serem lidos, milhares de coisas a serem memorizadas. Shino veio trazer o jantar, que estava delicioso como sempre. Me perguntou se estava tudo bem mesmo, nós conversamos um pouco sobre mim e depois sobre ele, enquanto eu comia.  
- Shino por que você é tão reservado? – eu perguntava dando uma garfada no espaguete.  
- Eu sou assim desde o jardim de infância. Creio que você não lembra.  
- Me conta vai. – eu disse de boca cheia. Agora o Shino era a segunda pessoa com quem me sentia à vontade pra ser eu mesma.  
- Hmm... – ele pensou por um momento. – Não lembro direito, acho que foi por que as pessoas me achavam esquisito quando eu sorria e então se afastavam de mim.  
Eu arregalei os olhos, fiquei indignada com a maldade que fizeram com ele.  
- Desde então eu decidi que não ia mais sorrir e nem incomodar mais ninguém. Ia apenas viver a minha vida sozinho.

- Mas você traiu seu "ideal" quando veio falar comigo. – eu apontei o garfo pra ele fazendo uma brincadeira.  
- Não sei o que houve comigo... foi algo involuntário, senti que podia confiar em você e também vi que estava precisando de alguém pra te apoiar.  
- Shino fique tranqüilo, não vou trair seus sentimentos. – eu o assegurei com um sorriso simpático, sem mostrar os dentes.  
- Sua boca está suja. – ele disse apontando.  
- Tudo bem, eu limpo quando terminar. Tá muito gostoso... um dia desses me ensina a cozinhar assim também? Quero fazer um rámen melhor do que o do Ichiraku para o Naruto ficar completamente caidinho por mim. – eu suspirei.  
- Haha... quer fisgá-lo pelo estômago, boa estratégia. – ele parecia não acreditar nos meus dotes culinários.  
Terminei com o espaguete, Shino levou a bandeja embora. Voltei aos estudos e mais tarde, pela primeira vez depois de uma semana, consegui dormir em paz.  
No dia seguinte a resposta do Naruto chegou já de noite, Shino me entregou contente por minha felicidade.  
- Obrigada!! Você é o melhor Shino!! – eu dei um abraço muito espontâneo nele. Ele achou estranho, tentou se afastar mas depois deixou.  
Saí correndo para a cama ler o que Naruto havia escrito pra mim. Me sentei apoiando as costas na cabeceira, então abri ansiosamente e com pressa o pergaminho, quase rasgando-o.

"_Sakura-chan não acredito que conseguiu me enviar uma mensagem! Já estava ficando louco sentindo sua falta, sem saber como você estava. Não agüentava mais sentir tanta saudade.  
Bom, respondendo a sua pergunta, os treinos aqui estão sendo pesados, o Kakashi-sensei me ensinou um novo jeito de treinar com meus clones das sombras, mas exige muito chakra! Não se preocupe, vou conseguir pode ter certeza, ainda mais agora que sei que está tudo bem com você. Isso me alivia bastante.  
Ah! O Kakashi-sensei disse que no Natal estaremos de folga, então voltarei pra Konoha mas só por um dia... Eu queria saber se você não gostaria de comemorar o Natal comigo. Mas calma, não precisa ser por completo, só até a parte de entregar os presentes! Me responda quando eu chegar na vila, devo estar aí logo cedo, antes do sol nascer e fico até o dia seguinte de manhã.  
Estou com saudades, te amo, Uzumaki Naruto._

Ao terminar de ler, me deitei na cama. Peguei uma almofada e pressionei contra meu peito, abraçando-a. Fechei meus olhos e pensei no bilhete, em como o rosto dele deveria estar tranqüilo escrevendo-a, feliz por poder falar comigo, até a parte que contou sobre o Natal. O imaginei agora com muita vergonha, suas bochechas vermelhas, a letra saindo tremida de constrangimento. Acho que ele imaginou que como estaria de folga não seria má idéia jantarmos juntos e trocarmos presentes, mesmo que o convite parecesse um pouco estranho aos meus ouvidos. Realmente pareceria se ele não restringisse até a parte dos presentes.  
Seria perfeito passar o Natal com ele depois de tanto tempo longe um do outro. Só quero abraçá-lo, sentir o doce gosto de seus lábios, o cheiro de seus cabelos bagunçados, seu rosto quente e macio, olhar em seus olhos azuis perfeitos e dizer o quanto eu o amo. Isso faria me sentir completa de novo.  
Só havia um problema: como iria comprar um presente pro Naruto se eu estava de "quarentena"? Nesse momento eu só pensei em uma pessoa.  
- Shinooooooo!! – eu gritei o mais alto que pude.

- Claro que não! Eu preciso comprar um presente pro Naruto, nós vamos comemorar o Natal. – eu dizia contente.  
- O QUÊ!? – ele gritou. Nunca o vi impressionado de tal maneira.  
- Calma, ele disse que era só até a parte da troca de presentes!  
- Ahh tá... – ele cruzou os braços. – Mesmo assim, não dá!  
- Por favor, você é meu amigo não é? – eu o olhei brava, chantageando-o.  
- Sim sou mas... – ele olhou pra baixo por um momento. Depois voltou a olhar pra mim. – Ah, droga. Tá, eu faço, mas só vou te dar uma hora, nem mais, nem menos.  
- Deixa comigo! – eu sai correndo pra pegar minha carteira.  
Shino usou o jutsu de clones das sombras fazendo uma cópia dele. Depois o original se transformou em uma réplica idêntica a mim.  
- Volto num segundinho! – eu disse saindo escondida.


	23. Capítulo 23: Especial de Natal

**Capítulo XXIII: ****E****s****p****e****c****i****a****l**** d****e**** N****a****t****a****l****  
**

No corredor, eu usei o jutsu de transformação e me transformei num guarda da torre. Desci calmamente cumprimentando os demais guardas, ninguém suspeitou. Quando estava fora do prédio, na esquina, eu liberei o jutsu indo para a feirinha de artesanato escolher um presente para o Naruto. Tinha que ser rápida para não descobrirem o Shino.  
- Hmm... o que eu vou comprar!? – eu murmurava pra mim mesma.  
Fui adentrando a feirinha, como era noite, as luzes coloridas dos pisca-pisca me encantavam enquanto eu andava mas sempre atenta as peças de artesanato. Ela estava lotada, acho que eu não era a única a ter deixado pra última hora as compras de Natal.  
Fui andando calmamente, as lojinhas sempre lotadas de pessoas observando os itens à venda, quase não dava para andar direito, sempre me esbarrando em alguém ou esperando as pessoas saírem do caminho. Mesmo assim eu continuava em busca de um presente com a cara do Naruto, até que me deparei com algumas complicações: mais a frente havia conhecidos meus do hospital, seria um problema se me vissem. Então, rapidamente, me escondi na primeira lojinha que encontrei e fingi estar interessada em um chapéu. Coloquei-o na minha cabeça de forma que escondesse meu rosto e fiquei conversando com o vendedor. Nesse meio tempo reparei que ele vendia também algumas jóias e acessórios. Reparei também num colar que me chamou a atenção: ele era de prata, a corrente era simples e fina e possuía um pingente de coração não muito grande, no tamanho exato. Perguntei ao vendedor os detalhes, ainda com o chapéu escondendo minha face.  
- Ah, a senhorita gostou deste? Ele é um colar muito especial feito pelas mãos de um dos melhores artesãos que eu conheço. – o velho senhor disse se levantando da cadeira.

Fiz uma cara já pensando no preço, não que eu fosse pão dura, mas haveria possibilidade de meu dinheiro não dar para pagar o presente, isso seria frustrante.  
- Tudo bem senhorita, deixe-me terminar. O artesão que fez este colar não é famoso, então o preço não se altera além do normal. – ele explicava, acho que reparou na minha singela mudança de expressão.  
- E, por último, um detalhe muito curioso que ele mesmo inventou, pode me emprestar um pouco? – ele estendeu sua mão direita.  
Eu entreguei o colar nas mãos enrugadas do velho senhor e esperei que ele me mostrasse, ainda receosa que me vissem ali.  
- O colar só pode ser colocado ou retirado através da abertura do coração, bem aqui nessa parte. – ele apontava com o dedo na lateral do pingente. – Aqui existe uma mini fechadura, que só pode ser aberta com esta pequena chave aqui. – ele disse retirando do bolso e colocado na palma da minha mão.  
- Que incrível! Muito engenhoso esse amigo seu, gostei muito dessa idéia. – eu dizia impressionada.  
- Haha... – o velho senhor deu uma pequena risada seguida de uma tosse. – Vejo que sabe apreciar um acessório de qualidade. Vou te dar um desconto como prêmio. – ele disse sorrindo, sua expressão cansada até desapareceu por um segundo.  
- Muito obrigada, vou querer pra presente. – eu dizia muito agradecida.  
Peguei a sacola com muito cuidado, devolvi o chapéu e saí correndo até o prédio do Hokage, devia me faltar pouco tempo para eu poder voltar.  
Entrei do mesmo modo em que saí, chegando perto do prédio me transformei em um guarda, subi pela torre até chegar no corredor da minha sala de estudos, onde eu liberei o jutsu e voltei à minha forma natural.  
Chegando perto da porta, vi o bushin do Shino parado, olhando pra frente, depois entrei na sala e o vi ainda transformado em mim fingindo estudar.  
- Pronto já pode relaxar, muito obrigada Shino!  
- Você demorou muito, vieram duas vezes falar com você, quase que me descobrem! – ele brigava, liberando os jutsu de transformação e de clone das sombras.

- Ah... mas eu tinha certeza que você ia conseguir. – eu o debochava.  
- Argh! Pra quê eu fui querer ser seu amigo. Droga. – ele reclamava. Eu apenas ria das reclamações dele, ele falava tão sério que nem parecia bravo.  
- O que queriam comigo? – eu perguntava escondendo a sacola com o presente do Naruto.  
- Ah, vieram dizer que você pode sair amanhã de manhã e ir pra sua casa por causa do Natal. Aí, no dia seguinte, você tem que voltar até a hora do almoço. O mesmo pra mim. – ele explicava sempre no mesmo tom de voz.  
- Perfeito. Mais uma vez, obrigada Shino! Mas, você vai fazer o que amanhã? – eu queria saber, ele não tinha me contado os planos dele ainda.  
- Vou ficar em casa com meus pais. – ele disse como se fosse óbvio.  
- Então, quando voltarmos para essa _prisão_, eu trago um pedaço do bolo de Natal para te recompensar por hoje, que tal? – eu oferecia.  
- Pode ser, mas vou querer um pedaço bem grande. – ele mostrava o tamanho gesticulando com as mãos.  
- Combinado então!  
Nós voltamos para nossas posições de costume, mas faltava pouco tempo para o término dos estudos, então resolvi ir dormir logo. Coloquei o despertador para seis e meia da manhã.  
Como previsto, acordei com o barulho infernal do despertador, peguei minhas coisas e fui apressadamente para a minha casa. Cheguei lá, peguei algumas roupas e logo saí para a entrada da vila onde ficaria esperando o Naruto chegar.  
Não demorou muito eu o vi chegar junto de Hinata, Kakashi-sensei e o capitão Yamato.  
- Naruto!! – eu o gritei saindo correndo para abraçá-lo. Por um momento pensei ter visto Hinata olhando feio pra mim.  
- Sakura-chan!! Que saudade!! – ele disse me abraçando o mais forte que pôde.  
- Err... – Kakashi-sensei nos interrompia.  
- Bom, desejo um feliz Natal a todos, vejo vocês amanhã aqui na entrada da vila para voltarmos ao local de treinamento. Até mais! – ele disse desaparecendo numa fumaça branca.  
- Também estou indo Feliz Natal. – capitão Yamato se despedia.

- Ah... eu também... Feliz Natal. – Hinata dizia sem jeito.  
Em menos de um minuto todos já tinham ido embora. Acho que ficaram sem jeito quando eu e o Naruto nos abraçamos, mas foi involuntário da minha parte, a saudade estava me matando a cada segundo que eles se demoravam.  
- Naruto, sobre o convite que me fez no bilhete, sim eu aceito passar o Natal com você. – eu disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Vi ele sorrir timidamente em resposta.  
- Que bom, assim vou poder ficar mais tempo com você. Pode ser lá na minha casa? – ele perguntava ainda me abraçando.  
- Aham, eu já tinha imaginado isso. – disse mostrando minha mochila. – Trouxe roupas para eu tomar banho lá, depois de arrumarmos as coisas para o jantar claro.  
- Hmm... pensou em tudo hein? – ele me olhava desconfiado.  
- Seu bobo. É que eu não via a hora de te ver de novo. – eu disse enquanto aproximava nossos lábios.  
Nós demos um beijo tímido, ele me abraçou de lado e fomos caminhando até seu apartamento para deixarmos nossas mochilas, tínhamos que comprar as coisas para o jantar. Deixamos tudo jogado de qualquer jeito, ele apenas pegou sua bolsinha em forma de sapo onde ele guardava suas economias, não deixando que eu pegasse minha carteira.  
- Eu convidei, eu pago. – ele explicava.  
Como se adiantasse discutir com o Naruto, apenas deixei que ele fizesse a vontade dele mesmo comigo fazendo cara feia.

Nós fomos caminhando pela rua, já havia amanhecido completamente, as pessoas já saíam de suas casas para trabalhar, ir para a escola, ou mesmo para limpar a calçada, eu ainda não tinha reparado em como estava tão frio, pelo jeito iria nevar quando a noite se aproximasse.  
Naruto e eu fomos em direção a área comercial da vila, estávamos lado a lado, pois eu ainda estava brava com ele, então não deixei que andássemos abraçados de birra.  
- Droga Naruto, eu quero ajudar a pagar também! Por que não podemos dividir!? – continuava indignada por ele fazer o que bem entende.  
- Então, o quê vamos comprar primeiro? – ele disse ignorando a minha pergunta, seu rosto revelava a expressão de quem fazia de propósito.  
- Argh! – eu rosnei cruzando os braços.  
- Hahaha... Sakura-chan você fica tão fofinha brava. – ele disse sorrindo.  
Eu virei meu rosto pro lado com os olhos fechados, mas minhas bochechas denunciaram que eu havia perdido. Ele tocou meu rosto com suas mãos e o virou para que eu olhasse em seus olhos, ainda corada de vergonha.  
- Por favor, deixe-me pagar. Quero te tratar bem... hmm como posso te explicar isso... – ele olhava para o alto, parecia buscar a resposta lá no fundo de sua mente.  
– Já sei, como um cavalheiro faria para honrar a sua dama. – ele disse num olhar convicto.  
Eu não segurei e comecei a dar gargalhadas.  
- O que foi engraçado? – ele parecia envergonhado por ter dito alguma besteira.  
- Você... eu nunca imaginei ouvir essas palavras saindo da _sua_ boca. – continuei a dar gargalhadas. – Cavalheiro, dama... nem parece que é o mesmo Naruto aqui na minha frente.  
Ele ficou quieto, estava começando a ficar triste quando eu concertei a situação.  
- Mas eu não achei ruim, na verdade, eu adorei a sua comparação, é só que eu não estava esperando um Naruto tão maduro em pouco tempo. Não vou mais ficar emburrada, e agradeço a gentileza, meu príncipe de armadura e cavalo branco. – eu disse me curvando em reverência, eu não podia deixar de debochá-lo uma última vez.

- Humpf! – ele resmungou.  
- Ah vai, foi só uma brincadeira. – eu disse antes de roubar um selinho dele.  
Ele desfez a cara brava e continuamos andando até a área comercial, desta vez abraçados como de costume. Ele ainda envergonhado, e eu sorrindo de felicidade.  
- Ah é, temos que decidir o jantar. – eu disse olhando para ele sem pararmos de caminhar.  
- Ah eu estava pensando em rám...  
- Nada disso! – eu gritei interrompendo-o.  
- Mas eu estou louco pra comer rámen, tem uma semana e meia que eu não como comida de verdade. - ele reclamava.  
- Vamos fazer um trato, nós almoçamos no Ichiraku depois das compras e vamos jantar ao estilo ocidental natalino, pode ser?  
- Feito! – ele concordou de imediato. - Mas... eu não sei cozinhar essas coisas...  
- Não se preocupe quanto a isso, eu sei quem pode nos ensinar. – eu disse confiante.  
Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão de espanto, mas não questionou nada.  
Nós chegamos à área comercial, primeiro fomos comprar os ingredientes pro bolo. Naruto tropeçou em uma lata de leite condensado enquanto segurava a caixa de ovos fazendo a maior meleca que se possa imaginar. Ficamos super sem graça com o vendedor, Naruto acabou pagando pelos ovos desperdiçados.  
Depois foi a vez de escolher o chester. Naruto ficou me perguntando qual a diferença entre ele e uma galinha normal, eu expliquei que o gosto era um pouco mais forte e que demorava mais para ficar pronto, mas fora isso, não tinha muita diferença. Ele perguntou se podíamos fritar, assim ficaria pronto mais rápido. Eu dei um tapa em sua nuca.  
- Claro que não! Chester se come assado! – eu disse rindo dele.  
Ele ficou massageando a nuca por um bom tempo depois disso.  
Já havíamos comprado quase tudo, faltavam apenas os temperos que íamos utilizar então fomos em direção à uma casa especializada nisso. No caminho, eu reparava nas decorações das lojas, sempre em verde e vermelho, com sinos, papais-noéis, viscos pendurados nas entradas, pessoas com gorros de Natal.

Passamos ao lado de uma vitrine que me chamou atenção, então parei de andar e fiquei olhando para ela. Naruto parou também e olhou para ver o que era.  
- Você quer uma?  
Eu continuei olhando, estava fascinada. Era linda, não era enorme como as demais que geralmente ficavam nos quintais, era uma de porte médio que caberia exatamente dentro da pequena sala/quarto do Naruto.  
- Segure as compras por favor, vou trazê-la pra você. – ele disse sorrindo.  
- Mas ela é muito cara.  
- Não tem problema, o importante é que você gostou. Além do mais, o ero sennin está me devendo uma grana alta, é só ele me pagar. – Naruto me garantia.  
Ele me entregou as sacolas e foi comprá-la. Era uma árvore de Natal linda, eu sempre quis ter uma, mas minha mãe não costuma comemorar o Natal, então nunca tive a oportunidade de saber como era ter uma árvore toda enfeitada com aqueles enfeites fofos de sinos, cristais, laços, e com uma estrela na ponta, que transmitisse o tal "espírito natalino" que os ocidentais tanto falavam.  
Naruto voltou com ela nas costas e me entregou uma caixinha.  
- Aí dentro estão os enfeites, são os mesmos da vitrine. – ele apontava com o rosto.  
- Obrigada Naruto!! – eu agradeci dando um abraço meio sem jeito nele por causa da árvore que parecia gigante em suas costas.  
Nós fomos até a casa de temperos e compramos os últimos itens de nossa lista para o jantar de Natal. Estávamos indo até o Ichiraku almoçar, já deviam ser umas duas horas da tarde quando terminamos tudo. Foi quando reparei na mudança do tempo.  
- Naruto, eu acho que está... nevando. – eu apontei para um floco de neve que caíra no nariz dele.  
- Isso é gelado, muito gelado.  
- A árvore não pode molhar, vai indo pra casa que eu vou passar no Ichiraku e compro nosso almoço. – eu disse limpando o floco com um lenço.  
- Deixa eu levar as sacolas então pra você não carregar tudo.  
- Esquece, você não tem mão sobrando pra carregar e nem está tão pesado assim.  
Nesse momento começou a nevar com mais intensidade, os flocos caindo mais constantemente.

- Anda vai logo, daqui a pouco isso vira uma tempestade. – eu o alertava.  
Ele não resistiu mais e foi correndo para a casa dele. Eu passei no Ichiraku e comprei nossos rámens com carne de porco, o favorito dele. Na volta, eu lembrei que tinha de passar na casa do Shino para pegar as receitas.  
Fui caminhando meio apressada mas com cuidado pra não derrubar nenhuma sacola. Os flocos de neve caíam sobre meu cabelo fazendo com que ele adquirisse um tom rosa com bolinhas brancas. Em seguida, a umidade dos flocos de neve fazia com que eu ficasse molhada. A tempestade de neve ainda se formava quando cheguei na casa do Shino pedindo as receitas. Ele me entregou todas elas e me deu algumas dicas, depois fui correndo pro apartamento do Naruto.  
Entrei no apartamento, ele estava muito quentinho, Naruto havia ligado o aquecedor.  
- Sakura-chan você está encharcada! – Naruto disse se assustando.  
- É eu sei, tive que passar na casa de um amigo pra pegar as receitas. Mas o rámen ainda está inteirinho. – eu mostrei os potes.  
Eu troquei de roupa e nós almoçamos. Depois fomos preparar o jantar. Naruto sempre fazendo gracinha, ora ele manchava meu nariz de farinha com seu dedo indicador, ora ele beijava meu pescoço fazendo eu errar a receita. Mas eu também não deixava barato, quando eu o vi concentrado medindo a porção de leite pra pôr na massa do bolo, eu comecei a morder sua nuca, depois fui beijando seu pescoço até chegar em seus lábios, quando ele derramou o leite quase todo.  
Nós ficamos nessa guerrinha particular até tudo ficar pronto, tanto o bolo quanto o chester.

- Não acredito que conseguimos terminar. – Naruto disse limpando a testa, num gesto de esforço.  
- Eu não acredito é que isso vá ficar gostoso. – eu disse dando risadas.  
- Se não ficar gostoso, a culpa é sua Sakura-chan. – ele disse me abraçando e me roubando um beijo doce e romântico o qual eu correspondi perdendo a oportunidade de me defender da acusação.  
Nossos lábios se afastaram, eu ainda abraçando seu pescoço, nossos rostos ainda próximos.  
- Você não sabe como eu senti falta disso. – eu confessava olhando em seus olhos.  
- Eu sei sim, e como sei. – senti ele me apertar mais forte contra seu corpo em nosso abraço.  
- Mas deixemos isso de lado por enquanto, vamos aproveitar nosso primeiro Natal juntos. – eu disse olhando para o jantar.  
- É mesmo precisamos comer logo antes que esfrie.  
Nós nos sentamos, encaramos um pouco a comida, realmente não parecia gostoso. Eu resolvi confiar na receita do Shino, fechei os olhos, tampei o nariz e dei a primeira garfada. Vendo a minha iniciativa, Naruto fez o mesmo.  
Nós passamos um tempo mastigando e depois concluímos.  
- Está delicioso!! - Naruto gritou espantado. – Nunca comi algo tão gostoso quanto isso!  
- É verdade, não sei por que duvidei um instante do gosto, afinal foi o Shino que me passou as receitas.  
- O Shino!? – agora ele estava mais espantado do que nunca.  
- Hahaha.... apenas coma Naruto, outro dia eu te explico. Mas tenho que guardar um pedaço do bolo pra ele, foi um trato.  
Ele fez uma cara de quem não entendeu absolutamente nada, mas continuou a comer pois o gosto estava irresistível.  
Em poucos minutos só restavam os ossos do chester dentro da forma. Nós comemos tudo, menos o pedaço de bolo do Shino.  
- Nossa, estou muito satisfeito. Ainda bem que você me convenceu a comer essa galinha grande assada em vez do rámen. – ele dizia depois de ficar completamente cheio.  
- Viu só como eu tinha razão? – eu disse dando risada do nome que ele havia dado para o chester.  
Nós retiramos a louça suja da mesa, colocando dentro da pia.

- Bom, agora temos que montar a árvore. – eu disse enquanto Naruto voltava da cozinha.  
- Espera, antes de montarmos a árvore... eu queria te dar isso. – ele estendeu as mãos que continham uma caixa relativamente grande de presente, com um laço vermelho.  
Eu me sentei na cadeira e puxei o laço. Abri cuidadosamente sem rasgar muito o papel que embrulhava a caixa. Retirei a tampa e peguei o que estava dentro. Era um urso parecido com aquele que ele ia me dar se não fosse por culpa do Sasuke. Este urso por sua vez era branquinho, menor que o outro, abraçava um coração escrito "eu te amo", usava um cachecol verde e um gorro de Natal.  
- Que lindinho! – eu disse apertando-o contra meu peito. – Muito obrigada, eu adorei. – eu sorri para o Naruto.  
- Ah... foi o que deu pra comprar no caminho pra cá... – ele sorria todo bobo com a minha expressão.  
- Agora é sua vez. – Eu me levantei carregando o ursinho no meu colo, fui até minha mochila e peguei a caixinha do presente dele.  
- Toma, feliz Natal. – entreguei atenta às expressões dele pra adivinhar se ele havia gostado.  
Ele abriu meio sem jeito a pequena caixinha, mas tentando tomar o máximo de cuidado possível. Ele retirou a tampa e virou-a de cabeça pra baixo para que o conteúdo caísse na palma de sua mão. Depois ele deixou a caixinha na mesa e analisou com cuidado o pingente.  
- Estou te dando o meu coração, Naruto. – eu brinquei, mas de um jeito sério.  
- Então você acertou na escolha. Me deu o presente que eu sempre quis todos esses anos. – ele possuía um olhar de ternura. – Mas como eu coloco ele?  
- Deixe-me te ajudar. – eu peguei a pequena chave que estava guardada comigo, ela tinha virado também um colar que eu mesma fiz quando achei a correntinha no meio das minhas roupas hoje de manhã lá em casa.  
Abri a mini-fechadura do coração para que ele colocasse e depois tranquei.  
- Pronto, agora você é meu, só vai poder se livrar de mim se eu mesma pegar meu coração de volta. – brinquei, colocando a chave de volta no meu pescoço, debaixo da blusa.

- Então se eu não deixar você pegá-lo de volta, significa que vou ter seu coração para sempre aqui, junto do meu. – ele retrucava.  
- Droga, por que você sempre tem que vencer?!  
- Não sei, acho que é porque eu te amo há mais tempo. – ele dizia com uma expressão serena em seu rosto.  
- Bem... eu não te amo há mais tempo, mas meu sentimento é mais intenso que o seu. – eu disse mostrando a língua.  
Ele apenas deu risadas.  
- Ei... e aquela árvore de Natal que você tanto queria? Continua jogada ali no canto. – ele apontou com o dedo.  
- É mesmo, nós esquecemos de enfeitá-la! – disse me lembrando.  
- Vamos começar logo então, se não o Natal acaba e ela ainda não estará pronta.  
Eu fui buscar a caixinha com os enfeites enquanto Naruto ajeitava a árvore.  
- Coloca ela mais pra direita, ali perto da entrada do apartamento. – eu apontava.  
- Assim?  
- Isso. Toma, me ajuda a colocar os enfeites. – eu entreguei alguns para ele colocar, estava muito feliz e satisfeita de dividir esse momento com ele.  
- Sabe Naruto... eu sempre quis montar uma árvore assim. – eu contava.  
- E por que nunca montou? – ele perguntava enquanto colocava alguns enfeites no alto, onde eu não alcançava.  
- Ah... minha mãe não gosta do Natal, ela diz que é algo comercial, uma data só pra te levar a fazer compras.  
- Nossa... e a Sakura-chan acha a mesma coisa? – ele perguntou receoso de que tivesse feito mal em me convidar para comemorar com ele.  
- Na verdade, não. Eu acho que tem todo um sentimento de confraternização por trás dessa data.  
- Eu também penso assim. – ele sorria. – Eu acho que o Natal serve pra unir as pessoas que estão separadas de alguma forma.  
- É verdade, se pensarmos bem, foi por causa dele que pudemos nos ver de novo.  
Ele concordou comigo com outro sorriso.

A caixa dos enfeites que estavam em minhas mãos rapidamente estava vazia. Sobrou apenas a estrela que se coloca na ponto mais alto da árvore. Fui tentar colocá-la mas estava muito alto, então Naruto chegou por trás colocando suas mãos em minha cintura e me levantou no alto até que eu pudesse encaixar a estrela em seu devido lugar. Eu me virei pra ele e fiquei fitando-o.  
- Er.. pode me colocar no chão por favor? – ele ainda me segurava no alto.  
- É que você fica tão linda olhando daqui. – ele confessava.  
Eu fiquei corada com tal declaração. Sem jeito, eu pedi de novo.  
- Vai por favor... – minha voz quase não saía de vergonha.  
Ele me desceu lentamente, mas me aproximando de seu corpo até que eu estava no chão de novo o abraçando. Ele olhava em meus olhos, foi aproximando lentamente seu rosto do meu até que me beijou, mas esse não era um daqueles beijos comuns. Me beijava bem devagar, com muita calma, aproveitando cada centímetro da minha boca, como se tivesse aproveitando cada segundo que tinha comigo, como se fossem os últimos. Suas mãos que se encontravam na minha cintura foram deslizando lentamente para minhas costas, já as minhas faziam carinho na nuca que antes eu havia maltratado.  
Nosso beijo continuava doce, calmo, as mãos de Naruto voltaram deslizando até minha cintura, ele pressionou um pouco e depois me levantou me deitando na cama. Até aí eu não havia percebido que estava deitada, pois minha atenção estava totalmente voltada ao beijo que estava maravilhoso, eu sentia ele tocando meus lábios com tanto carinho que eu me perdia nas sensações. Naruto logo estava sobre mim, apoiando as mãos no colchão. Nosso beijo foi se intensificando, minhas mãos deram o primeiro sinal de que estávamos perdendo o controle de novo: começaram a descer desde o cabelo dele, até o pescoço indo parar em suas costas, onde eu me segurava para não perder o fôlego. Em resposta, as mãos de Naruto começaram a se movimentar, se posicionaram em meus ombros e foram tateando todo meu corpo até chegar na minha cintura.

Nosso beijo acelerava cada vez mais. Quando me dei conta, eu estava abrindo o zíper do casaco dele, e o ajudando a retirá-lo, ficando com a camiseta preta a mostra. Eu o puxava cada vez mais para junto do meu corpo sem que interrompêssemos o beijo. Quando estávamos quase perdendo totalmente o controle, Naruto se afastou de mim forçadamente.  
- Espera Sakura-chan, acho melhor pararmos por aqui. – ele disse colocando uma mão na testa, olhando para o colchão. - Me desculpe, acho que passei dos limites de novo. – eu via em seu rosto que ele lutava contra sua vontade.  
Eu respirei fundo para reorganizar minhas idéias. Tudo girava ao meu redor.  
- Naruto, eu fiquei tanto tempo longe de você... não me tire a oportunidade de te sentir junto a mim, por favor. Eu quero aproveitar cada segundo que tenho com você antes de nos separarmos novamente.  
Ele me olhou surpreso. Antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, eu voltei a beijá-lo, ele parecia não achar certo mas não resistiu e me correspondeu. Logo estávamos novamente nos deixando levar pelas sensações, eu já havia deixado-o totalmente descabelado, ele me beijava com vontade, mal havia espaço pra respirar.  
Minhas mãos que se seguravam em suas costas tomaram a liberdade de tirar sua camiseta. Enquanto o beijo prosseguia, minhas mãos se agarraram na parte de baixo da camiseta e foram puxando-a pra cima, até que Naruto parou de me beijar e deixou que eu a tirasse por completo. Então ele voltou como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas dessa vez enquanto eu me ocupava de sentir o gosto de seus lábios, ele foi abrindo o zíper da minha blusa vagarosamente. Quando ele terminou de abrir, eu a tirei ficando apenas de sutiã, joguei-a para o lado, voltando a beijá-lo.  
Ele começou a morder meu pescoço, fazendo com que eu perdesse totalmente a noção das coisas. Eu me agarrei com as últimas forças que tinha em suas costas e comecei a sentir arrepios percorrendo por toda a extensão do meu corpo. Ele traçou um caminho de beijos, desde meu pescoço até meu umbigo.

Em seguida, me ajudou a tirar o short e voltou fazendo o mesmo caminho de beijos até chegar aos meus lábios.  
Voltamos a nos beijar ferozmente, as mãos do Naruto agora se encontravam paradas na minha cintura, e as minhas estavam deslizando por suas costas até chegarem na sua calça, a qual elas abriram o zíper. Naruto novamente afastou nosso beijo, mas agora sem soltar minha cintura.  
- Tem certeza disso? – sua respiração estava ofegante, mas ainda tinha vestígios de preocupação. – Eu nunca fiz isso... tenho medo de machucá-la.  
Fiquei quieta por um momento pensando. Meu corpo pedia por mais, eu não estava mais conseguindo sobrepor esse desejo apenas com a razão.  
- Tudo bem Naruto, eu quero. – eu havia me decidido.  
Ele olhou firme em meus olhos. Depois seu olhar se transformou em ternura, ele levou minha mão até sua boca, beijando as costas dela.  
- Então está decidido. – ele disse voltando a me beijar.  
Eu puxei a calça de Naruto para baixo, ele se afastou e terminou de tirá-la. Enquanto isso, eu me livrei das últimas peças de roupa que me restavam. Estávamos finalmente nus, eu percebia que ele estava levemente envergonhado, confesso que também estava. Tomei a iniciativa de puxá-lo para junto de mim e iniciar outro beijo, acabou funcionando. Percebi que ele estava se excitando quando eu comecei a morder seus lábios, seguido de mordidas em seu pescoço. Voltamos a nos beijar, suas mãos deslizavam por meu corpo nu, sempre tomando o cuidado de não encostar em lugares muito constrangedores para ele.  
Meio sem jeito, nós nos posicionamos. Naruto apoiou-se no colchão para não sobrecarregar o peso de seu corpo sobre mim. Dobrei meus joelhos, apoiando meus pés também no colchão. Senti o início da penetração, Naruto tomava todo o cuidado possível para que eu não sentisse muita dor, tentando não ser apressado. Me segurei em suas costas, tentando não deixar que ele percebesse a dor que eu estava sentindo, mas não consegui evitar que alguns gemidos escapassem.

Não demorou muito para que atingíssemos o clímax, senti o Naruto gozando dentro de mim, era difícil de descrever com palavras o que eu estava sentindo, uma mistura de dor com prazer, quase que inexplicável.  
Naruto deitou-se ao meu lado, estávamos suados, exaustos. Era totalmente novo pra mim aquela combinação de sensações, estava feliz de ter compartilhado isso com ele.  
Ele olhou para os meus olhos, estava sorrindo. Se levantou, pegou um cobertor, deitou-se ao meu lado novamente e nos cobriu. Eu o abracei, deitando minha cabeça em seu peitoral, fechei meus olhos. Ele fazia carinho em meus cabelos rosados.  
Olhei para a janela ao lado da cama. Nevava bastante lá fora, mas eu me sentia quente e aconchegante ao lado de Naruto, com ele fazendo carinho em mim. Não demorou muito, acabei pegando no sono de tão confortável e cansada que eu me sentia.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

Acordei sem nenhum ânimo. Olhei em volta: livros e mais livros, eu estava rodeada deles. Reparei mais um pouco na situação em que me encontrava, um desespero agonizante começava a sufocar meu coração: _será que foi tudo um sonho? Será que aquele jantar, a árvore, os beijos, os toques, as sensações... foram todos frutos da minha imaginação? Não pode ser... não posso acreditar, aquilo tinha que ter sido real, não pode ser possível que tudo fora apenas um sonho..._  
Meu coração estava sendo dominado pouco a pouco por uma sensação de vazio, como se tudo não passasse de um mísero sonho. O desespero fora surgindo gradativamente enquanto eu buscava uma maneira de puxar ar para meus pulmões que não conseguiam receber nenhuma molécula de oxigênio. Algo dentro de meu peito estava latejando, como se alguma coisa estivesse esmagando-o por completo. Meu coração já estava ficando completamente dominado pelo desespero quando rapidamente eu desviei meu olhar para o que eu apertava fortemente contra meu peito. Sim, tinha sido real. Ele estivera comigo, ainda podia sentir o cheiro dele no meu pequeno urso de cachecol verde e gorro vermelho que eu abraçava com todas as minhas forças buscando uma saída do buraco que se abria debaixo de mim. Uma sensação reconfortante invadiu meu coração expulsando os sentimentos de agonia e desespero em que me encontrava.  
Fechei meus olhos e me lembrei do gosto doce e gentil de seus lábios, suas mãos quentes e macias passeando pelo meu corpo, a sensação de seus cabelos desarrumados roçando no meu rosto enquanto ele beijava suavemente meu pescoço. Sim, aquilo tudo tinha sido verdade.  
- Bom dia, Sakura-san. Vejo que acordou de bom humor hoje. – Shino dizia enquanto colocava o café da manhã sobre o criado mudo.  
Eu ainda me encontrava perdida nos meus pensamentos, acabei não o ouvindo.  
- Sakura-san? Sakura-san? – ele dizia balançando a mão para cima e para baixo na frente de meus olhos.

- Hã? – eu disse depois de ficar sonhando acordada. – Ah, bom dia! – um sorriso enorme brotava de meus lábios.  
- Obrigado pelo bolo de ontem, pelo que percebi você conseguiu fazer direitinho parabéns.  
- Eu e o Naruto fizemos de acordo com sua receita. Muito obrigada pela ajuda, a comida ficou realmente gostosa.  
- E então, vai me contar como foi seu Natal hoje? Ontem quando voltamos ao trabalho você só me entregou o bolo e foi estudar, parecia até que não queria que eu perguntasse.  
- Ahh...  
- Por que sua cara de repente ficou tão... vermelha? – ele perguntava inocentemente.  
- Não é nada! – eu gritei de vergonha.  
- O que houve anteontem? – ele parecia mais interessado devido às minhas reações. – Vamos, você prometeu que seríamos melhores amigos, e melhores amigos compartilham todos os segredos.  
Droga, eu tinha que contar, depois de tudo que ele estava fazendo por mim era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, ser amiga dele.  
- Nós... – só consegui pronunciar essa primeira palavra, a voz tinha sumido da minha garganta repentinamente.  
- Como? – Shino me incentivava a contar.  
- Nós... tivemos um Natal... completo. – revelei com muita dificuldade, a voz estava falhando muito por causa da vergonha.  
Percebi uma leve mudança nas sobrancelhas de Shino, ele estava com os olhos arregalados por trás de seus óculos escuros. Eu direcionei meu olhar para baixo para que ele não visse meu rosto completamente vermelho.  
Depois daquele dia, Shino e eu não tínhamos mais segredos, nós compartilhávamos de tudo, o laço que eu tinha com ele havia se firmado completamente.  
Continuei com meu árduo estudo sobre o corpo humano e a manipulação de chakra durante os dias seguintes. Uma vez por semana eu mandava uma mensagem para o Naruto dizendo o quanto eu sentia sua falta e ele me respondia com o mesmo sentimento, mas sempre me contando as novidades. Era desconfortável não tê-lo por perto, mas agora com a possibilidade de enviarmos mensagens através do Shino havia se tornado suportável.

Finalmente faltavam poucos dias para ele retornar, recebi a última mensagem dele um dia antes de seu retorno.

_"Sakura-chan, estou morrendo de saudades! Mal posso esperar pra poder te ver, eu terminei de criar meu novo jutsu, só estamos praticando mais um pouco para poder finalizar.  
Kakashi-sensei me disse que amanhã nós voltaremos, bem cedinho. Vou passar em casa para tomar um banho, encontro você na sua casa para irmos ver a Tsunade-obaa-chan.  
Eu te amo, Uzumaki Naruto."_

Eu estava feliz, finalmente a tortura havia terminado. Estava deitada na minha cama olhando as estrelas pela janela. Já tinha terminado meu treinamento, então fui dispensada mais cedo, juntamente com o Shino. Ele veio aqui só para me entregar o bilhete, fiquei muito agradecida.  
E pensar que consegui ficar tanto tempo longe do Naruto. Os dias passando lenta e tediosamente, eu com meus estudos super detalhados enquanto ele corria risco de vida treinando num lugar afastado.  
Fazia tanto tempo desde que o beijei pela última vez. Fora no dia seguinte da véspera de Natal. Eu acordei com os fracos raios de sol atravessando a janela coberta de neve. Pude sentir o cheiro do café da manhã sendo preparado pelo garoto mais lindo e carinhoso de Konoha.  
Me enrolei no lençol do colchão, caminhei silenciosamente até o banheiro, indo tomar um banho quente e relaxante na banheira. Ele percebeu o meu despertar e preparou tudo para que eu me vestisse: toalhas, minha mochila com as roupas e um par de chinelos.  
Lembro como se fosse hoje nossa conversa durante o café da manhã. Ele estava comendo calado, olhando somente para seu prato. Percebi que seu rosto estava levemente corado, não fazia muito calor, na verdade nevava, mas ele estava suando.  
_- Naruto...  
- Sim? – ele continuava olhando desesperadamente para o prato enquanto comia.  
- Olha pra mim por favor._  
Ele levantou lentamente seu rosto, suas mãos tremiam com os hashis batendo na borda do prato. Eu olhei fixamente em seus olhos, seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho.

_- Está tudo bem, não precisa ficar sem graça comigo. – eu o tranqüilizava.  
- Eu não sei com que cara olhar pra você, Sakura-chan... foi tudo culpa minha. – ele confessava.  
- A culpa não foi só sua. – eu sorri – Eu também quis isso.  
- Mas...  
- Eu te amo, eu quero levantar todas as manhãs com a felicidade que levantei hoje. Feliz por te ter ao meu lado. – eu disse interrompendo-o.  
Ele suspirou.  
- Eu também quero que seja assim. Você sabe, essa minha vergonha é uma besteira que não consigo evitar.  
- Eu sei sim, por isso que eu gosto de você, mesmo lindo e carinhoso, continua o bobo de sempre. – eu soltei uma risada. Ele riu também._  
E então, na saída da vila, quando todos estavam reunidos para a partida, nós nos abraçamos bem forte, como se nunca mais fôssemos nos ver, ele olhou serenamente para meu rosto, afastou uma mecha de cabelo que estava caída sobre meu rosto e me beijou. O gosto era de despedida, eu não pude desfrutar dele por mais que dez segundos antes que Kakashi-sensei nos apressasse.  
Ele partiu, eu voltei para meus estudos e agora estou aqui, relembrando esses últimos momentos com ele, me perdendo nos pensamentos enquanto observo a escuridão que domina os céus de Konoha.

Logo cedo me levantei com o barulho _irritante_ do despertador. Desliguei-o e soltei um longo bocejo, esticando meus braços pro alto bem preguiçosamente, em seguida esfreguei meus olhos e os direcionei para minha janela. Já havia amanhecido mas o sol ainda não estava completamente no alto, havia poucas nuvens no céu azul claro. Seria mais um dia comum de verão se não fosse pela chegada de uma pessoa pela qual eu estava desesperadamente esperando.  
Me levantei rapidamente e fui fazer a higiene matinal, depois me vesti com meu uniforme ninja, hoje era dia de me apresentar a Hokage-sama. Desci as escadas, tomei o café da manhã com pressa e fiquei no sofá esperando.  
A espera parecia durar horas mas só tinha se passado minutos. Eu batia meu pé inconscientemente no chão, fazendo um barulho de _"tap tap tap tap"_ enquanto essa pessoa não chegava para aliviar minhas tensões.  
Depois de muito esperar, escutei a campainha tocar. A expressão em meu rosto mudou radicalmente de ansiosa para uma felicidade inexplicavelmente instantânea.  
Fui correndo atender a porta. Antes de abri-la, pude ver a sombra dos cabelos dele refratada no vidro de cima da porta. Meu coração batia forte, o sangue pulsava com violência dentro de minhas veias, minha respiração estava quase ficando ofegante devido a dificuldade de respirar num momento como esse em que meu corpo todo estava ansioso em vê-lo.

Finalmente a porta se abriu e eu pude ver aqueles olhos azuis que mais pareciam um oceano vasto e infinito, no qual eu não me preocuparia em me perder. Minha reação instantânea foi de abraçá-lo ali mesmo, eu precisava sentir que não era mentira, que não era mais um sonho no qual eu iria acordar e me dar conta de que estava sozinha em um quarto escuro cheio de livros. Ele correspondeu meu forte abraço me apertando com todas as forças que tinha contra seu corpo. Quando finalmente comprovei que aquilo realmente era real, uma lágrima escapou por entre meus olhos fechados e deslizou por minha bochecha até alcançar o chão.  
- Eu voltei, Sakura-chan. – ele pronunciou ainda me abraçando.  
- Você está atrasado. – eu reclamei.  
- Me desculpe, é que a água do meu banheiro demorou pra ficar quente.  
- Tudo bem, o importante é que você está aqui. – eu não conseguia soltá-lo, tinha a impressão de que se fizesse isso ele iria desaparecer diante de meus olhos.  
Eu afastei meu rosto que estava sobre seu ombro direito, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. Num movimento involuntário, nossos rostos se aproximaram, nosso beijo foi inevitável. Eu podia sentir que ele queria a todo custo prolongá-lo, ele buscava vorazmente sentir o gosto dos meus lábios como se estivesse quase esquecendo, eu buscava o mesmo, queria relembrar como era a sensação de explorar sua boca, parte por parte, com muita calma, sempre aproveitando o máximo que o tempo proporcionasse.  
Nossos rostos se afastaram, pude sentir que estava completa de novo. A outra parte do meu coração havia retornado para encobrir o buraco que tinha deixado.  
- Vamos então? Você lembra o que a Tsunade-obaa-chan disse que faria conosco se atrasássemos de novo... – ele dizia entrelaçando nossos dedos, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.  
- Sim, ela disse "Da próxima vez que me deixarem esperando, eu vou quebrar essa mesa na cabeça de vocês!". – eu disse imitando a voz dela. Naruto e eu começamos a dar gargalhadas enquanto caminhávamos pela rua em direção ao prédio da Hokage.

A sensação de rir junto com ele era reconfortante e satisfatória. Todo esse tempo eu não senti um verdadeiro prazer ao rir com alguém que não fosse ele, parece que todo o tempo que passamos separados fora apenas um enorme pesadelo e hoje eu havia acordado.  
- Senti tanto a sua falta... – eu disse soltando a mão dele e me aproximando mais de seu corpo para ficarmos abraçados.  
- Eu também, não quero nunca mais ficar longe da Sakura-chan. – ele dizia envolvendo meu corpo com seu braço direito.  
Fechei meus olhos por um momento. Queria apenas sentir o corpo macio dele perto do meu rosto, o cheiro de suas roupas que se misturavam com a brisa da manhã de verão, a sensação de caminharmos juntos como se fôssemos um só, seus braços me envolvendo. Aquilo era tudo o que eu queria, apenas ficar perto da pessoa que eu mais amava, me sentindo protegida e completa.  
- Ei, Sakura-chan... acorde já chegamos... – ele disse enquanto sacudia levemente seu braço que me envolvia.  
- Eu estava sonhando acordada... desculpe. – eu disse meio sem jeito.  
- Eu já sabia, por isso não chamei antes. Eu também estava aproveitando pra sonhar junto com você. – ele dizia sorrindo.  
Nós nos separamos e entramos na sala da godaime. Como sempre, Chizune estava ao lado da cadeira vazia de Tsunade-sama, o time Kurenai estava parado de frente para a mesa da Hokage-sama, Capitão Yamato e Sai ao lado dele. Eu olhei para o Shino, ele me cumprimentou com um singelo sinal com as mãos, eu o cumprimentei de volta. Percebi Naruto fazendo o mesmo com a Hinata.  
- Você não me disse que Hinata tinha se tornado sua amiga. – eu cochichei para o Naruto. Eu estava um pouquinho brava com ele por não ter mencionado nada nas mensagens.  
- Ah... é que...  
- Que bom que hoje ninguém atrasou. – Tsunade-sama entrou pela porta, sentando-se em sua cadeira. Chizune pegou a garrafa de saquê e começou a entornar num pequeno copo.

- Kakashi e Kurenai já me entregaram os relatórios sobre o treinamento de vocês dois. – ela apontava para Naruto e Sai. – E como fui eu que supervisionei Sakura, tenho todos os resultados comigo. O time Kakashi está devidamente preparado para um possível ataque de Orochimaru.  
Chizune entregou algumas folhas que ela havia pego na gaveta da mesa para Tsunade-sama. Ela as ajeitou na mesa e começou a falar novamente.  
- Ultimamente algumas pessoas da Vila da Folha começaram a desaparecer repentinamente. A ANBU andou investigando e concluímos que Orochimaru tem alguma ligação com isso, acreditamos que seja necessários alguns sacrifícios de vidas humanas para a realização do jutsu de destruição em massa.  
O clima ficou tenso na sala.  
- Como a vila está em estado de alerta, não seria possível Orochimaru agir sozinho. Acredito que ele esteja tendo ajuda de alguém de dentro da vila.  
- Então nós temos um traidor dentro de Konoha? – Capitão Yamato perguntava.  
- Exatamente.  
Agora estava fazendo sentido. Não acredito que o que Sasuke havia me contado era realmente verdade. Isso significa que ele não estava mentindo quando disse estar sendo controlado por Orochimaru quando feriu a mim e ao Naruto. Então quer dizer que... ele só fez aquela cena toda na frente do Naruto porque realmente gostava de mim...  
- Tenho uma missão rank A para vocês. – Tsunade-sama disse interrompendo meus pensamentos. – O time Kakashi irá investigar um possível local onde as vítimas estariam sendo aprisionadas e o time Kurenai fará a escolta. Kurenai e Kakashi irão permanecer aqui pois caso haja algum ataque a vila, nós teremos um número razoável de jounins fazendo a proteção de Konoha.  
- Agora que expliquei tudo, vão. Não temos tempo a perder. – ela dizia nos dispensando.  
Fomos para a saída da vila em direção à floresta. O local que tínhamos que investigar ficava perto da Vila da Areia, de acordo com a descrição que Capitão Yamato leu no pergaminho, seria uma "caverna na região montanhosa perto do início do deserto".

Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada com a segurança de Naruto. Podíamos encontrar alguns subordinados incrivelmente fortes fazendo a segurança do local, com certeza todos já deviam conhecer a face de Naruto para que caso ele apareça por lá, seja capturado. Ou pior: o próprio Sasuke-kun, ele podia estar bravo com o fato de eu o ter dispensado e agora ele queira vingança já que ele sempre esteve ao lado de Orochimaru.  
- Sakura-chan, não se preocupe. Meu treinamento não foi em vão. – Naruto tentava me acalmar, creio que ele percebeu a preocupação transparecendo por meu rosto.  
Mesmo com ele me assegurando isso, não conseguia ficar totalmente em paz. O que eu tinha que fazer era confiar em nossas habilidades. Realmente desejava que elas tivessem melhorado e que fossem o bastante para cumprirmos nossa promessa.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo XXV  
**

Nós percorremos um longo caminho até o término do dia. Já estávamos bem próximos do local indicado no pergaminho, faltavam apenas algumas horas para chegarmos quando Capitão Yamato decidiu que era hora de descansar.  
- Vamos acampar por aqui, já andamos muito por hoje. _Mokuton: Moku Shouheki no Jutsu_. - ele usou o jutsu de estilo madeira, fazendo com que uma enorme casa brotasse do chão.  
- Bom, preciso que alguns de vocês busquem madeira e água, o resto fica pra me ajudar a preparar algo para comermos. – ele explicava.  
- É bom saírem em duplas caso haja algum imprevisto. Hmm... vejamos... – ele apoiou uma mão no queixo de forma pensativa. – Sakura e Shino, vão buscar madeira. Hinata e Naruto tragam bastante água. – ele disse jogando dois cantis vazios para eles.  
Os dois restantes entraram na grande casa de madeira junto do Capitão Yamato enquanto Hinata e Naruto foram para o lado oposto do meu para procurar algum lago ou rio que passasse ali perto.  
Shino e eu estávamos caminhando com muita calma enquanto ele me indicava os melhores galhos a serem pegos. Já estava de noite, havia muitas estrelas no céu e era noite de lua cheia, a brisa fria atravessava minhas roupas atingindo minha pele que estava quente, fazendo com que meus pêlos se arrepiassem.  
- Sakura-san, por favor pegue este aqui. – ele disse apontando para um galho seco. – Você está com frio?  
- Você repara em tudo mesmo... sim só um pouco. – eu admitia.  
- Quer pegar meu casaco emprestado? - ele disse abrindo o zíper.  
- Não, muito obrigada. – eu o impedi com minha mão. - Eu vou ficar aquecida quando voltarmos e, além do mais, o que o Naruto iria pensar se eu chegasse vestindo seu casaco? – eu disse dando risadas.  
- É verdade, me desculpe. Falando nisso, como andam as coisas entre vocês? – ele dizia pegando um galho no chão.  
- Ah estamos nos dando muito bem, estava morrendo de saudades dele. Só fico um pouco preocupada com sua segurança... – eu disse deixando escapar um leve tom de tristeza.

- Sakura-san, não se preocupe. Nós estamos em dois times, e também vocês estão mais fortes... a chance de dar algo errado é quase nula. – ele me assegurava.  
- É você tem razão... eu é que me preocupo demais. – eu soltei um leve sorriso forçado.  
- Uma reação natural para uma pessoa cabeça dura como você. – ele pareceu dar algumas risadas.  
- Shino! Até você tira sarro de mim... – eu reclamava. - Mas pode deixar que o que é seu está guardado... – eu fiz uma cara de quem estava planejando algo muito maléfico.  
- As vezes você me assusta... – ele confessava mudando o tom de voz para o de costume.  
Nós continuamos caminhando em busca da madeira, a floresta permanecia silenciosa e cada vez mais escura ao passo que a adentrávamos. O único barulho que ouvíamos era da cachoeira que ficava cada vez mais perto, podíamos ouvir a água se chocando com força contra as pedras.  
- Bom acho que já pegamos o suficiente. – eu disse apontando meu olhar para o monte de galhos nos braços de Shino. – Vamos voltar.  
- Certo, me ajude com alguns? Eles estão caindo... – ele disse me entregando um montinho.  
Nós nos ajeitamos com a carga e preparamos nossa volta. Shino tinha deixado alguns insetos indicando o caminho por qual passávamos, assim ficaria mais fácil de encontrar o caminho de volta. Nós começamos a nos afastar do som da cachoeira quando eu ouvi alguém chamar pelo Naruto.  
_- Naruto-kun..._  
- Espera Shino. – eu parei imediatamente.  
_- Ei, Naruto-kun, vem aqui..._  
- Parece a voz da Hinata-san... – Shino confirmava minhas suspeitas.  
- Shh... – eu pedi silêncio enquanto atravessava alguns arbustos guiada pela voz dela.  
Shino veio silenciosamente atrás de mim, fui adentrando pelos arbustos até que consegui vê-los de uma certa distância. Hinata estava sentada numa pedra enquanto Naruto estava agachado na beira da cachoeira pegando água com o cantil.

- O que você quer fazer? Vai ficar bisbilhotando os dois escondida? – Shino cochichava. Eu apenas o ignorei e continuei olhando. Algo dentro de mim, acho que talvez fosse meu sexto sentido ou algo parecido, dizia para continuar lá assistindo.  
_- Naruto-kun, vem senta aqui do meu lado..._ – ela dava leves batidas na pedra onde estava sentada.  
_- Hinata, eu estou enchendo os cantis que você não quis encher... e pra quê eu vou sentar aí, de qualquer jeito nós temos que voltar logo._  
Hinata soltou um suspiro, levantando-se em seguida. Caminhou calmamente até onde o Naruto estava e ficou esperando até que ele se levantasse.  
- O quê ela está fazendo... – eu cochichei para mim mesma.  
Naruto terminou de encher o cantil e se levantou, ainda de costas para ela. Hinata surpreendentemente o abraçou. Nesse momento, meus olhos ficaram arregalados de incredibilidade, acredito que os do Shino tiveram a mesma reação.  
_- Hinata o quê está fazendo!? Ficou maluca!?_ – Naruto gritava tentando afastar as mãos dela de seus quadris.  
Ele conseguiu se soltar e virou-se para ela.  
_- Eu já disse para __**parar**__ de fazer isso!_ – ele brigava.  
- "_Parar_"... Então quer dizer que ela costumava fazer isso... _sempre_? – eu deixei meus pensamentos escaparem em palavras, num tom de voz baixo e falhado. Meu rosto devia estar transparecendo uma expressão de vazio, de descrença naquilo tudo que eu estava presenciando.  
Nesse momento, Hinata pegou os braços de Naruto em suas mãos e os envolveu em seu corpo. Pude perceber que as bochechas dele ficaram rosadas, parecia estar sem ação.  
_- Hinata, pare. Eu já expliquei isso antes... _– ela o interrompeu colocando o dedo indicador em seus lábios.  
_- Você já me disse que é completamente apaixonado por aquela vaquinha de cabelo rosa, e que não seríamos mais do que bons amigos, mas eu percebo a mudança do fluxo de chakra quando eu chego perto do seu corpo cada vez que eu toco nele._ – ela dizia ligando o byakugan.

_- Por exemplo, se eu encosto meu corpo no seu assim..._ – ela se aproximou, ficando colada no tronco dele – _Seu chakra flui mais rápido, você começa a suar. Isso significa que seu corpo lhe proporciona um certo prazer cada vez que ficamos mais íntimos._  
- Sakura-san, você está bem?? – Shino me sacudia. Meus olhos já estavam repletos de lágrimas que deslizavam constantemente por minhas bochechas.  
_- Quer ver sua mente perder o controle sobre seu corpo?_ – ela desafiava.  
_- Já chega, sai de perto de mim!_ – ele a empurrou com força fazendo com que ela caísse na grama.  
Eu continuava paralisada no local onde me encontrava. Eu não estava conseguindo acreditar nas imagens e nas palavras que eu via e escutava. Hinata sempre fora simpática, quieta... Nunca fizera mal a uma mosca, sempre determinada a superar o Neji para que seu pai a reconhecesse, sem que isso ferisse ou atrapalhasse alguém. De repente, ela se transforma em uma pessoa falsa, mesquinha e sem caráter. Eu realmente não conseguia acreditar.  
- Sakura-san... – Shino apontava para uma direção.  
Quando eu olhei para a direção que ele apontava, vi os dois novamente abraçados, dessa vez ela estava beijando o pescoço dele. Naruto parecia surpreso, seus olhos arregalados e suas bochechas incrivelmente vermelhas.  
Nesse momento, senti o ar fugir de meus pulmões, meu coração foi inundado por uma sensação agonizante, ele parecia ter sido esmagado por uma enorme rocha. A dor foi tão intensa que me abracei muito fortemente para tentar diminuí-la enquanto mantinha meus olhos fechados para tentar impedir algumas lágrimas de caírem. Shino viu o meu estado e me abraçou num movimento involuntário, ele parecia estar sentindo um pouco da dor que eu sentia ao vê-la transparecer em meu rosto.  
_- Hahaha... não acredito no que estou vendo._ – uma voz muito familiar interrompia o abraço daqueles dois.  
_- O que __**você**__ está fazendo aqui?_ – Hinata parecia zangada.

_- Desculpe se te atrapalhei, mas preciso levar um presente de desculpas para Orochimaru._  
Abri meus olhos, pude ver sobre o ombro do Shino. Era Sasuke-kun.  
_- Ele é __**meu**__. Não toque nele!_ – ela disse entrando na frente de Naruto.  
Num movimento rápido, Sasuke-kun sacou sua espada e transferiu o chidori para ela, em seguida tentou uma investida contra Hinata que defendeu com sua kunai em mãos.  
_- Não estou com vontade de brincar de casinha com vocês._ – ele disse movimentando sua espada, abrindo um corte no braço dela.  
Hinata caiu no chão, o corte estava começou a sangrar bastante. Naruto entrou em posição de ataque mas Sasuke-kun foi mais rápido, acertando um golpe em sua nuca, deixando-o inconsciente.  
_- Acho que Orochimaru irá ficar contende se eu levar esse idiota até ele._ – ele dizia enquanto posicionava Naruto em suas costas.  
Nesse momento, um choque percorreu por todo meu corpo. Naruto estava em perigo, se ele fosse levado até o Orochimaru... Com certeza ele iria ser morto.  
- Não posso deixar... – eu murmurei pra mim mesma enquanto reunia forças para me levantar.  
- Sasuke-kun! Deixe o Naruto aí onde está se não eu juro... – eu soluçava. - Eu juro que eu te mato!! – eu gritei de longe, limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.  
Sasuke-kun olhou em meus olhos. Por uma fração de segundo, eu pensei ter visto um tom triste em seu olhar mas creio que fora uma alucinação. Sua atual expressão transmitia uma certa felicidade originada da situação que se passava: Naruto inconsciente prestes a ser levado para o encontro de Orochimaru, meus sentimentos feridos tanto pelas ações de Hinata quanto pelas dele e a possibilidade de me separar de Naruto para sempre. O palco de sua vingança estava montado, só restava agora a morte de Naruto e a destruição de Konoha para o _gran finale_.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo XXVI  
**

- Me desculpe, mas não posso fazer o que me pede. – ele disse olhando no fundo dos meus olhos, seu rosto esboçava uma expressão fria e calculista.  
Sasuke-kun virou-se para fugir, eu tentei pará-lo dando um soco forte em seu estômago mas só consegui fazer um tronco se partir em milhares de pedaços, ele havia usado o Kawarimi no Jutsu. Quando me dei conta de que ele tinha me enganado, já era tarde: eu havia falhado em proteger a pessoa mais importante para mim, aquela que me dava motivos de continuar existindo, a mesma a que eu daria minha vida em troca se fosse necessário.  
- Nããããoooo!! Narutooooooooooooo.... – minha voz foi perdendo forças e eu caí de joelhos com as mãos tampando meu rosto.  
As lágrimas voltaram com força total, eu soluçava desesperadamente, tentava soltar alguns xingamentos mas já não tinha de onde tirar forças para puxar o ar e soltá-lo em forma de palavras. Meu coração ardia dentro do meu peito, como se alguém o tivesse incendiado sem nenhuma dó ou piedade, fazendo com que meu sofrimento aumentasse ainda mais.  
Desde que nos conhecemos, Naruto e eu sempre fomos bons amigos. Mesmo eu o ignorando algumas vezes ou fazendo-o de bobo, eu realmente me importava com ele. Agora que eu finalmente havia percebido que o amava, o bastante para não conseguir viver sem tê-lo ao meu lado, eu me dei conta de que o tinha perdido para sempre.  
Eu já não me importava com o que aconteceria dali para frente. Minha vida sem o Naruto... simplesmente não haveria vida. Mas antes de dar um fim nela, eu cumpriria a última promessa que fiz na presença dele, de matar Sasuke-kun, em seguida, me juntaria ao Naruto aonde quer que ele estivesse.  
- Eu vou matá-lo. – eu falei para mim mesma, me levantando e limpando as últimas lágrimas que estavam caindo.

Um sentimento forte e insensível tomava conta do meu coração, ele havia sido queimado por completo pelo incêndio que alguém tinha começado. Das cinzas, renasceu aquilo que me daria forças e faria com que esse mesmo alguém pagasse por seus atos. Esse sentimento de ódio misturado com uma sede por vingança estava se apossando dos meus pensamentos, do meu corpo, ele me daria forças para me levantar e seguir até o meu atual e único objetivo sem fraquejar, como eu fazia de costume.  
- O que você disse Sakura-san? – Shino perguntava voltando pela direção que Sasuke-kun tinha fugido. Ele tentou segui-lo mas logo foi despistado.  
- Eu vou matar Sasuke-kun. – eu disse já sem nenhum vestígio de tristeza em meu rosto, com uma voz uniforme. – Eu vou encontrá-lo, custe o que custar. Você vem comigo?  
- Nós precisamos informar ao Capitão Yamato sobre a situação, para que ele formule um plano e...  
- Eu não vou esperar. Estou indo. – eu disse me virando para começar a seguir o rastro de dele.  
- Espere, precisamos fazer isso juntos se não, talvez não possamos conseguir resgatar Naruto e a Vila pode ser destruída. – ele explicava.  
Eu o ignorei e continuei a caminhar até que alguém, que há cinco minutos atrás passei a odiar, me chamou.  
- Sakura, se você quiser salvar o Naruto, me cure. – Hinata se esforçou para dizer, pareceu mais uma ordem do que um pedido.  
Considerando as circunstâncias, a antiga Sakura a curaria mesmo sabendo da traição que havia sofrido, e até esqueceria desse fato pois Naruto não a correspondia. Mas agora, nada me importava mais do que minha vingança, meu ódio que consumia todas as minhas vontades, minha razão.  
- Não vejo motivo para te curar. – eu disse com um olhar desinteressado.  
- Por favor Sakura, é tudo que eu lhe peço.- Sua expressão havia mudado totalmente.  
- Depois do que você fez, prefiro vê-la sangrar até a morte. – disse, rancorosa.  
Seus olhos se arregalaram no mesmo instante, exprimindo seu espanto. Depois, esboçou arrependimento cerrando um pouco os olhos, olhou para baixo, e sussurrou.

- Estou certa de que posso ajudar... Se não for por mim... – neste momento, apesar do cabelo cobrir sua face, pude notar alguma lágrima escorrendo pelas bochechas e pingando no solo – Então, faça pelo Naruto.  
Apesar de toda a cena, minha vontade não havia mudado: ainda a queria fora do meu caminho, do meu mundo, da minha vida. Depois de tudo o que presenciei, meu ódio por ela culminou. Meu punho se cerrou devido ao ódio que senti quando a ouvi pronunciar o nome de meu amado. Infelizmente, pelo bem do mesmo, não tenho opções. Não encontrarei o Sasuke-kun sozinha e, mesmo que encontrasse, talvez não tivesse força o suficiente para salvar o Naruto. Preciso das habilidades dela. Preciso da... da... da ajuda dela. Mas que droga!  
Rangendo os dentes, concordei com a maldita e, muito a contragosto, dei um jeito naquele corte horrível. Logo ela se levantou como nova:  
- O-obrigada – ela sussurrou, olhando pro lado.  
-Vamos logo, o Naruto corre perigo!  
Ela acenou com a cabeça em concordância, agora olhando-me nos olhos. Fomos na frente, deixando o Shino indeciso. Sei que não foi muito legal abandoná-lo assim, mas, tratando-se do Naruto, não podia perder tempo. Fui um pouco mais devagar para que ele pudesse nos alcançar caso optasse por nos seguir. Sei que perco tempo precioso assim, mas eu sabia que ele escolheria vir comigo. Não tardou muito e ele nos alcançou, portanto, aceleramos o paço, agora nós três.  
Tinha que chegar lá o mais rápido possível, tinha que me vingar daquele traidor que roubou meu amado, minha razão de ser. Nunca vou perdoá-lo pelo que fez, nunca... Vou fazê-lo sofrer na pele o quanto meu coração sofre agora. Ele vai pagar por cada um dos crimes que cometeu...  
- Ele há de pagar. – sussurrei para mim mesma.

- Ele há de pagar. – sussurrei para mim mesma.  
E, o Naruto... ele n-não pode ter morrido. Não pode! Justo agora que eu consegui me aproximar tanto dele, que finalmente o tinha para mim?! Ele não pode morrer! Não... não quero ficar sem ele. Não posso ficar sem ele! Eu o amo demais para viver sem ele ao meu lado! Se restar ao menos um último suspiro de vida nele, por menor que seja, eu farei de tudo para não perdê-lo. Nem que... nem que custe a minha vida. Meu amor não pode morrer!  
- Estou conseguindo captar vestígios de chakra de Sasuke-kun, estamos indo pelo caminho certo. Ele parece não estar muito longe de nós. – Hinata nos informava.  
Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça num singelo movimento positivo.  
- Err.... Sakura-chan... sobre o que aconteceu antes... – ela dizia com uma voz arrependida.  
Shino nos entreolhou receoso.  
- Não é hora para discutirmos isso. Depois conversamos. – eu disse apertando meus dedos contra a palma de minhas mãos, tentando suprimir o meu ódio para me concentrar na perseguição. Percebi que Shino soltara um leve suspiro.  
Fechei meus olhos por alguns instantes e me concentrei em voltar a respirar normalmente. Levei minha mão até um pouco abaixo do meu pescoço e senti a minúscula chave por debaixo da minha blusa. Me lembrei por um breve momento de quando eu dera meu coração ao Naruto. Eu o tranquei em seu pescoço, forçando-o a me agüentar até o momento que eu mesma lhe devolvesse a chave. Um leve sorriso escapou por entre meus lábios, essas breves recordações me ajudaram a me acalmar por completo.  
- Estamos nos aproximando das regiões montanhosas, olhem. – Shino observava. Ele apontou para o cenário ao redor, as árvores gradativamente iam desaparecendo, uma vegetação gramínea ia tomando seu lugar, rodeada por rochas que iam se amontoando até formarem pequenas montanhas.  
- Devemos estar indo direto para o possível esconderijo de Orochimaru que o pergaminho indicava. – Hinata concluía o que Shino queria dizer.

Eu mantive minha expressão vazia, mas um leve choque correu por toda a extensão do meu corpo quando imaginei na encrenca que eu estava me metendo. Mas já não me importava com o que aconteceria comigo, o importante era fazer Sasuke-kun pagar pelo que havia feito e, se houvesse alguma mínima chance, salvar a vida do meu amor. Contanto que eu concluísse esses objetivos, a minha segurança e o resto era o de menos. Quanto aos outros, bem... Shino era forte, eu tinha certeza que escaparia de alguma forma. Já Hinata... qual fosse o futuro dela, para mim já não fazia diferença.

- Esperem! – Hinata parou repentinamente.  
- O que aconteceu?! – eu perguntei preocupada.  
- Shh..! Fale mais baixo. Olhe. – ela disse apontando.  
Olhei pela direção em que Hinata apontava, pude ver uma área plana, totalmente coberta por grama, com algumas poucas árvores dispostas irregularmente. Um pouco mais adiante, consegui enxergar com dificuldade um rio ao pé de uma enorme montanha, composta por várias rochas sobrepostas. Eu subi o meu olhar para tentar encontrar o topo mas, após um certo ponto, ela desaparecia por entre as nuvens. Uma grande cachoeira brotava do seu interior, pude perceber pelo barulho da água se chocando violentamente contra as pedras que se encontravam entre a montanha e o rio.  
- É aqui? – eu perguntei num tom de voz tão baixo que, por um momento, pensei que ela não tinha ouvido.  
- Sim, o rastro dele nos leva até a cachoeira. – ela explicava. – A entrada fica atrás dela.  
Eu respirei fundo para processar as informações. Nós três havíamos chegado ao local mais perigoso que podíamos ir, o esconderijo de Orochimaru, para onde Sasuke-kun havia levado Naruto inconsciente. Essa seria minha única e última chance de poder resgatá-lo e finalmente destruir a raiz dos problemas.  
Concentrei minha mente no sentimento de ódio que possuía meu coração, para não correr o risco de fraquejar na hora certa, que decidiria não só o meu futuro, mas também o do Naruto e o da Vila da Folha inteira.  
- Certo, qual é o plano? – finalmente falei, agora sem nenhuma dúvida do que eu queria.  
- Pela minha análise, não há ninguém vigiando aqui de fora. Não existe ninguém que tenha chakra correndo em suas veias nas proximidades, creio que poderemos avançar tranqüilamente. – Hinata contava.  
- Isso é estranho, como assim não existe ninguém vigiando? É muito estranho não ter ninguém tomando conta de um lugar tão importante. – Shino questionava.

Olhei novamente para o rosto de Hinata, por uma fração de segundo pensei tê-la visto com olhos fulminantes em direção ao Shino, mas logo percebi que seu olhar esboçava incerteza.  
- Não sei, talvez eles estejam de saída agora que Sasuke-kun trouxe o "ingrediente" que faltava para o jutsu de Orochimaru.  
Um leve arrepio passou por meu corpo, eu respondi imediatamente.  
- Então vamos logo, já que não tem ninguém aqui... nós não podemos perder mais tempo!  
Os dois concordaram com a cabeça, nós seguimos até a entrada da caverna. Percebi que Shino ainda possuía um ar de suspeita, mas observando as circunstâncias, era inútil continuar questionando a falta de segurança do local com tão pouco tempo restando para tentarmos salvar o Naruto.  
Nós atravessamos a cachoeira e entramos. Lá fora ainda era noite, eu mal enxergava a montanha estando a um palmo dela, aqui dentro estava duas vezes pior: não havia nenhuma mísera fonte de luz iluminando o caminho, estávamos numa escuridão profunda.  
- Eu acho que tenho algo para iluminar o caminho, fiquem juntas enquanto eu procuro na minha mochila.  
Ouvi Shino vasculhar sua mochila por completo enquanto eu procurava me manter calma e quieta. Alguns minutos de espera, ele encontrou um isqueiro e o acendeu.  
Nós voltamos a caminhar juntos, Shino andava um pouco mais a frente com seu braço esticado para tentar iluminar uma pequena parte do nosso caminho.  
- Não ajuda muito, mas é tudo que temos. Se aqui for mesmo o esconderijo de Orochimaru, tenho certeza que mais a frente encontraremos salas iluminadas.  
Ao ouvir suas palavras, as cenas do antigo esconderijo dele vieram a minha mente. Eu e Naruto estávamos a procura de Sasuke-kun, corríamos pelos corredores iluminados por pequenas tochas situadas nas paredes. Nós chegamos à uma sala melhor iluminada, uma grande estátua de cobra, ao fundo, ilustrava o cenário. Foi quando Kabuto quase matou a minha razão de viver... foi quando também descobri que Naruto era essa mesma razão.

Dessa vez, mesmo que a decoração estivesse sendo parecida, a situação não iria se repetir. Excepcionalmente hoje, eu não iria ficar olhando o mundo desabar a minha frente como de costume, eu iria impedi-lo a qualquer custo. Eu não iria suportar ver a pessoa que eu mais amo morrer na minha frente... não _de novo_.  
- Olhem, aquela parte parece estar iluminada. Você estava certo Shino. – Hinata o parabenizava enquanto eu me perdia em pensamentos.  
- É melhor ficarmos atentos à tudo. A partir de agora estamos em território inimigo. – ele nos alertava.  
Nós três fomos avançando com muita cautela, sempre vasculhando o local para acharmos rastros de alguém que tivesse estado ali a pouco tempo. Hinata mantinha seu byakugan direcionado para o caminho a frente, Shino cobria os lados e eu a retaguarda.  
À medida em que andávamos, o corredor ia se alargando gradativamente até alcançarmos uma enorme sala completamente iluminada. Olhei em volta, as paredes eram de um tom amarelado sujo, algumas estátuas e quadros antigos decoravam o lugar. As tochas estavam localizadas nas extremidades da sala, algumas velas em castiçais de ouro ajudavam na iluminação.  
- Finalmente chegaram, estava à espera de vocês. – uma voz familiar nos saudava. Essa pessoa se encontrava no final da sala, escondida na penumbra que se formava da sombra de uma enorme porta que estava ligeiramente aberta.  
Nós três entramos em posição defensiva, formando um círculo em volta de nós mesmos. A pessoa que nos deu as boas vindas deu alguns passos à frente em direção à luz, revelando sua face.  
Assim que meus olhos foram de encontro ao rosto dessa pessoa, uma reação instantânea tomou conta de mim. Meus olhos se arregalaram, o sangue fugiu do meu rosto, o ar faltou aos meus pulmões.  
- Ka...bu..to!!? – Shino pronunciou cada sílaba com dificuldade, ele deve ter tido a mesma reação.  
- Surpresos? – ele falava esboçando um olhar malicioso. – Fiquem calmos, não estão tendo nenhum tipo de alucinação ou algo do tipo.

- Mas... – eu respirei fundo antes de dizer - eu mesma vi você morrer diante de mim... – eu falava com dificuldade, ainda tentando normalizar minha respiração.  
- Sim pequena Sakura-chan, o soco que você me deu teria me matado se eu não tivesse usado isto. – ele levantou a franja que cobria sua testa, apontando para alguns símbolos verdes tatuados nela.  
- São os mesmos símbolos da Tsunade-sama... – eu dizia sem acreditar no que estava vendo.  
- Exatamente. Eu estudei a técnica que sua mestra usou no dia que a confrontamos junto de Jiraya e consegui aprendê-la. Quando você e aquele seu namoradinho idiota deixaram o lugar, eu utilizei minhas últimas forças para ativar este selo. Confesso que foi um porre ter que ver aquela ceninha de vocês dois... o beijo então, nojento! – ele zombava fazendo cara de nojo.  
Meus punhos se fecharam, antes que eu percebesse, meu chakra se concentrava neles involuntariamente.  
- Parece que a cena está se repetindo, com algumas poucas diferenças... – ele falava com um tom de descontentamento.  
Eu havia captado o que ele queria dizer. Dessa vez, tanto Orochimaru quanto Sasuke-kun ainda estavam lá. Eu tinha que acabar logo com isso antes que eles fugissem novamente.  
- Para a infelicidade de vocês, não posso deixá-los continuar. – ele disse desaparecendo bem na frente de nossos olhos.  
- Fiquem atentos! – Shino alertava.  
Kabuto reapareceu de surpresa atrás de Shino, e quase acertou um golpe em seu estômago se não fossem os insetos o impedindo. Rapidamente, enquanto ele estava preso, corri em sua direção e o soquei com todas as minhas forças em seu rosto.  
Uma fumaça branca ofuscou meus sentidos, só pude sentir algo batendo muito forte contra minhas costas, como se as tivessem perfurando. Uma dor imensa e instantânea tomou conta de mim, minha respiração parou involuntariamente. Eu caí de joelhos procurando, em vão, alguma maneira de respirar.  
- Sakura-san!!!! – Shino logo veio me acudir enquanto seus insetos atrapalhavam a visão de Kabuto que acabara de me acertar pelas costas.

Minha visão estava ficando embaçada rapidamente, senti que estava quase desmaiando quando consegui respirar depois de tossir uma enorme quantidade de sangue, formando uma poça no chão a minha frente. Eu puxei o ar com tanta força, tanta voracidade que, ao mesmo tempo me aliviava, me machucava internamente, passando por minha laringe e faringe totalmente danificadas por causa da pancada que forçou a saída de sangue.  
Minha cabeça ainda girava quando me levantei com muita dificuldade, respirar estava me machucando, mas nenhuma dor física se compararia a dor que eu sentiria em perder o Naruto. Com esse pensamento em mente, foquei novamente o chakra em meus punhos e soquei o chão para afastar Kabuto de nós.  
- Deixem ele comigo. – Shino sussurrou olhando para o rosto de Kabuto, que agora estava um pouco afastado de nós.  
- Mas... - eu tentei argumentar, mas logo ele me interrompeu.  
- Você quer salvar o Naruto ou não? Você sabe melhor do que eu que não nos resta muito tempo, eles podem estar fugindo nesse exato instante.  
- Vamos Sakura-chan... – Hinata puxava meu braço enquanto Shino se lançou contra Kabuto, o prendendo com seus insetos.  
- Andem logo, não posso segurá-lo por muito tempo! – Ele franzia suas sobrancelhas como se brigasse comigo. - Boa sorte... – disse soltando um singelo sorriso enquanto se esforçava em bloquear Kabuto.  
Hinata me puxava, nós fomos correndo até a porta que continuava entreaberta no final da sala. Eu olhei para o rosto de Shino, procurei olhar profundamente em seus olhos, mas seus óculos eram escuros demais para que eu pudesse me despedir dele adequadamente, as chances de eu sobreviver após encontrar Sasuke-kun junto de Orochimaru, mesmo com Hinata ao meu lado, eram praticamente nulas. Provavelmente Shino não me veria de novo, não com vida, pelo menos.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo XXVII**

Voltamos a correr, o corredor era idêntico ao anterior: as paredes eram escuras, tochas presas a elas iluminavam nosso caminho. O chão era de terra, com algumas pequenas pedras que eu chutava sem ver pelo caminho, apenas ouvia o barulho delas batendo contra as paredes. Hinata seguia sem dizer nenhuma palavra, sua expressão era séria, parecia estar totalmente concentrada, sempre olhando para frente com seu byakugan ativado.  
Enquanto isso, meu coração encontrava-se partido em dois: uma parte queria voltar e ajudar Shino e a outra, procurar desesperadamente pelo paradeiro de Naruto. Mas se eu voltasse, não sobraria tempo para impedir Orochimaru de fugir com ele e, posteriormente, matá-lo para destruir toda Konoha. Era uma faca de dois gumes.  
- Sakura-chan, eu sei que você quer ajudá-lo, mas não temos escolha. Orochimaru-sama... – ela interrompeu a fala. – Ele pode estar fugindo nesse exato momento, então não podemos perder mais tempo... Além disso, Shino é muito forte, ele vai conseguir. - Hinata tentava me consolar, deve ter percebido pela expressão de dor em meu rosto.  
- Eu sei disso... mas, mesmo assim, é difícil para mim abandonar meu melhor amigo desse jeito.  
Algo em sua frase havia soado um pouco estranho. Mesmo ela tentando disfarçar, eu percebi o nível de respeito com que ela mencionou o nome de Orochimaru. Mas por que logo ela respeitaria um homem como ele, que mata seres humanos para experimentos, ou mesmo por capricho? Principalmente pelo fato dele querer matar a pessoa que ela "supostamente" ama e destruir a vila onde todas as pessoas importantes para ela moram, ainda sim, por que tanto respeito?...

De repente, tudo fazia sentido. Primeiramente, Hinata estava agindo estranho desde bem antes de eu e Naruto irmos treinar, quando ela repentinamente mudava seus modos tornando-se fria em alguns momentos. Depois, descubro que é uma pessoa _falsa_ e sem _escrúpulos_ por dar em cima do meu namorado pelas minhas costas. Ainda tem o fato de ela nos guiar tão perfeitamente para o esconderijo de Orochimaru, que até mesmo o Shino não conseguiu encontrar, o qual, aparentemente, estava "desprotegido" como se quisessem que entrássemos. E agora esse "tratamento"...  
Eu parei de correr imediatamente, ela parou um pouco mais a frente olhando para mim com um olhar fulminante.  
- Por que parou Sakura-chan!? Naruto corre perigo!... – ela gritava.  
- Primeiro me responda uma coisa. Como você não viu a presença de Kabuto na outra sala antes de entrarmos nela? Eu tenho certeza que seu par de olhos tem um longo alcance. – eu tirava satisfações.  
Olhei nos olhos dela, ela permaneceu em silêncio.  
- Claro, _você_ queria que caíssemos na armadilha dele não era?  
Ela continuou em silêncio. Eu direcionei meu chakra para meus punhos, entrando em posição de defesa. Uma mão surgiu sobre o ombro direito de Hinata, o restante do corpo dessa pessoa estava oculta nas sombras.  
- Vejo que você descobriu... – houve uma pausa, essa pessoa caminhou um pouco para que a luz refletisse em seu rosto.  
- Bom trabalho Hinata-chan. – um sorriso largo e satisfeito brotava em seu rosto.  
- Obrigada, Orochimaru-sama. – ela virou-se de frente para ele, o reverenciando.  
Ao ouvir seu nome, meu coração disparou involuntariamente, minha respiração acompanhou o passo. Então isso tudo não passou de uma armadilha? Hinata sempre fora o espião desde o começo, nos monitorando o tempo inteiro para que quando surgisse a melhor oportunidade, nos levasse direto para as garras de Orochimaru...? Como não percebi isso antes!? Se eu tivesse percebido, talvez Naruto ainda estivesse são e salvo ao meu lado...

Eu olhei diretamente nos olhos de cobra amarelados de Orochimaru. O ódio, antes guardado dentro de meu coração, transbordou de tal maneira que tomou forma em meu rosto em questão de segundos. A minha raiva estava evidente, meus dentes a mostra, trincados, minhas sobrancelhas franzidas, os olhos ardendo, meus punhos fechados com uma quantidade de chakra muito maior do que o normal.  
- Orochimaru-sama, por favor me perdoe. – Hinata se ajoelhava, seus braços apoiados no chão, sua cabeça sobre eles. – Não consegui trazer a Kyuubi para o senhor.  
O sorriso largo que Orochimaru possuía até um segundo atrás logo se desfez, um olhar de ódio tomou conta de sua expressão.  
- Onde ele está?! – ele gritou enfurecido.  
Meus olhos se arregalaram. Agora eu já não estava entendendo mais nada. Naruto fora capturado inconsciente para ser trazido aqui, mesmo se Hinata não levasse os créditos pela captura, Orochimaru não reagiria dessa forma... Se ele não sabe do paradeiro de Naruto, então significa que...  
- Sasuke-sama a capturou no meu lugar. Eu até lutaria contra ele, mas Sakura-chan e Shino-kun estavam assistindo de longe, isso poderia estragar o meu disfarce.  
- Como ousa voltar aqui depois disso... – ele fervia de tanto ódio, parecia que ia tirar a vida dela bem ali na minha frente.  
- Orochimaru-sama!! Eu trouxe uma isca que atrairá, não só o Naruto, mas Sasuke-sama também, pois os dois amam aquela garota. – ela apontava pra mim.  
Orochimaru redirecionou seu olhar fulminante para mim.  
- Por sua culpa, pequena e inútil Sakura-chan, meu Sasuke-kun se voltou contra mim.  
- Como assim? Pensei que ele era seu discípulo...  
- Quando contei a ele que iria destruir Konoha e que para isso iria matar o Naruto, ele não gostou da idéia, disse que não queria sua morte e a morte de seus entes queridos... Ele tentou até fugir para avisá-los! – Orochimaru dava gargalhadas zombando. – Foi quando eu tive que selar sua mente, apenas temporariamente, até que eu conseguisse te matar e capturar a Kyuubi.

- Quando fiquei sabendo que estavam vindo me visitar para tentar inutilmente levar Sasuke-kun, tentei matá-la com aquela simples armadilha na cachoeira, eu pensava que você continuava a inútil de sempre mas devo admitir... você evoluiu um pouco desde aquela época.  
- Depois que minha armadilha falhou, tentei de várias formas eliminá-la para que meu Sasuke-kun voltasse a ser o mesmo de antes. – ele explicava.  
Então foi por isso que ele mandou Kabuto para nos matar, primeiro com alguns ninjas e depois quando ele fugiu junto de Sasuke-kun do esconderijo, não era para se proteger, era apenas para nos tirar do caminho...  
- Depois das minhas tentativas falharem, descobri que meu selo em sua mente havia se rompido, mas só percebi um bom tempo depois do ocorrido pois várias informações haviam vazado, constatei que Sasuke-kun estava me espionando. – Ele dizia interrompendo meus pensamentos.  
- Eu já havia recrutado Hinata-chan, mas não contei a ele... Sasuke-kun só fora descobrir que era ela a espiã um dia antes de fugir, foi quando tentei selar sua mente novamente mas não consegui...  
Agora eu estava entendendo. Sasuke-kun sempre quis o meu bem... ele me amava desde o dia em que nos separamos, mas seu desejo de vingança era mais forte que qualquer outro sentimento que ele possuía. Quando ele começou a passar informações para mim, ele queria apenas me proteger, mas perdeu o controle nas últimas vezes, quando me beijou e quando lutou contra Naruto.  
Sasuke-kun havia raptado o Naruto, não para matá-lo, mas sim para protegê-lo. Pois, protegendo ele, era a mesma coisa que estar me protegendo.  
- Chega de conversa. Hinata-chan... – Orochimaru voltou a olhá-la, ela estava de pé novamente ao seu lado. – Seu plano parece bom, mas se ele falhar... – o tom de ameaça dominava sua voz.  
- Não ocorrerão falhas novamente, Orochimaru-sama.  
- Bom, se encarregue de aprisionar a pequena Sakura-chan para atrairmos aqueles dois. Vou estar no meu quarto descansando.

Orochimaru desapareceu deixando Hinata como minha oponente. Agora que eu sabia que Naruto estava a salvo, não haveria nenhum problema em voltar para ajudar o Shino e posteriormente, fugirmos deste esconderijo para chamar reforços, mas com certeza Hinata não deixaria que eu escapasse. A única maneira de fazer isso, seria enfrentando-a.  
- Bom, aqui estamos. Já ouviu o que tenho que fazer certo? Então seja uma boa garota e se entregue para que eu capture Naruto e Sasuke-sama. – ela dizia entrando em posição de ataque.  
- Não seja ingênua. Venha me pegar. – eu a desafiei cerrando ainda mais meus punhos, deixando que um sorriso de deboche aparecesse em meu rosto.


	28. Capítulo 28: Final

**Capítulo XXVIII  
**

Hinata veio correndo em minha direção, começou a dar golpes nos meus pontos vitais de chakra, guiada por seu byakugan. Eu esquivei de todos para que ela não fechasse minha circulação de chakra. Meu treinamento com Tsunade-sama não fora apenas estudar com alguns livros, aperfeiçoei minhas habilidades de esquiva, era totalmente impossível Hinata me acertar qualquer golpe. Eu ainda tinha outra vantagem: eu sabia exatamente onde eram todos meus pontos vitais de chakra, resultado do meu árduo estudo sobre o corpo humano nesses últimos anos.  
- Mas que droga, não consigo te acertar!! – Hinata gritava inconformada, se afastando.  
- O que foi? Só sabe fazer _isso_? – eu debochava, abrindo um longo sorriso para provocá-la.  
Enquanto ela se contorcia de raiva, essa fora a distração perfeita para que eu me aproximasse e desse um soco em seu estômago. Ela, imediatamente, voou vários metros para trás, batendo suas costas com toda a força na parede, afundando nela.  
- Arghh.... – Hinata gemia.  
- Está acabado. – Eu dizia batendo minhas mãos uma na outra, limpando-as da poeira.  
- Antes de eu ir ajudar o Shino, me responda uma coisa: se você ia matar o Naruto, por que estava tentando beijá-lo?  
- Hahaha... – ela tossiu um pouco de sangue. – Você é mesmo muito ingênua.  
Eu fiquei olhando com uma expressão confusa para seu corpo todo danificado, afundado na parede.  
- Eu sabia o tempo todo que vocês estavam lá. Você acha que conseguiria mesmo se "esconder" de mim daquela forma? Minha visão é de quase 360 graus. – ela dizia com muita dificuldade.  
- Eu estava te provocando e, como sabia que você era a covarde que era, iria apenas ficar olhando enquanto eu saboreasse os lábios do Naruto. Depois, eu faria a mesma coisa que Sasuke-sama, deixaria ele inconsciente e o traria para Orochimaru-sama. É uma pena que Sasuke-sama chegou primeiro...  
Meus punhos se fecharam novamente, eu estava ardendo em raiva. Cada palavra dela soava como combustível para que meu ódio queimasse cade vez mais.

- O que foi? Ficou nervosinha? Haha... – ela dava gargalhadas, ainda cuspindo sangue.  
- Se continuar me provocando, eu irei matá-la. – eu ameaçava rangendo os dentes.  
- E quem disse que _você_ pode me matar?  
Eu fiquei confusa com suas palavras, ela já estava praticamente morta, só restaria um segundo golpe com chakra para finalizá-la. Olhei novamente para seu rosto, ele estava repleto de pequenos símbolos pretos que se estendiam por todo seu corpo.  
- Você também tem o Selo Amaldiçoado... – eu sussurrei com meus olhos arregalados.  
Ela se levantou da cratera feita na parede, ficando de pé sem nenhuma dificuldade.  
- Meu Selo ainda não está completo para que eu adquira uma nova forma no nível 2, mas já é o bastante para potencializar minhas habilidades, tanto físicas, quanto manipulação de chakra. – ela explicava, de certa forma se gabando.  
Quando ela terminou de falar, entrou em sua posição de ataque e desapareceu repentinamente. Antes que desse tempo de eu procurar, ela estava ao meu lado, acertando um golpe em meu estômago. Sua velocidade e sua força eram incríveis. Eu cambaleei para o lado, ela novamente me socou no mesmo lugar, utilizando seu chakra para me perfurar por dentro. Eu vomitei uma quantidade considerável de sangue, enquanto ela novamente se gabava.  
- Era só _isso_ que você podia fazer, Sakura-chan? – ela dizia dando um terceiro soco no meu estômago. Eu o recebi sentindo como se uma faca tivesse atravessado minha barriga e alguém a tivesse retirado.  
Eu estava quase caindo de joelhos, sem forças. Minha visão estava ficando embaçada, meu estômago doendo de tal forma que eu suava frio de tanta dor.  
- É uma pena que eu não possa te matar, mas vou te deixar bem perto disso quando eu terminar.  
- _Juukenhou - Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou_ – ela dizia, intensificando o potencial do byakugan.  
- _Ni Shou_ – pronunciou me acertando dois golpes, em dois pontos vitais de chakra.  
- _Yon Shou_ – quatro golpes.  
- _Hachi Shou_ – oito golpes.

- _Juuroku Shou_ – dezesseis golpes.  
- _Sanjuuni Shou_ – trinta e dois golpes.  
- _Rokujuuyon Shou_ – mais trina e dois golpes, totalizando sessenta e quatro golpes.  
Quando ela terminou de fechar todos os pontos, se afastou e desativou o byakugan junto do Selo Amaldiçoado. Eu já não sentia o chakra correr em minhas veias, estava quase desmaiando pois meu estômago estava com hemorragia interna. A dor estava insuportável, eu buscava forças para me manter acordada.  
- Incrível como recebeu todos os meus golpes em cheio e ainda não desmaiou. Seu estômago deve estar sangrando muito por dentro, eu o perfurei por completo. Droga, Assim fica dificíl levá-la até o aconchego de sua cela, terei mais trabalho com você acordada. – ela fazia uma pose pensativa.  
- Eu.... – respirei fundo – ainda não perdi.... – sussurrei.  
- Mal consegue falar e ainda acha que pode fazer alguma coisa contra mim? – ela me subestimava.  
- Não me faça rir. Você depende muito do chakra para dar aqueles super socos, agora que ele não circula mais... o... o que está fazendo!? – seus olhos se arregalaram.  
Enquanto ela tagarelava, abri minha bolsinha com as kunais, peguei uma e comecei a perfurar meus braços.  
- Está tentando se matar para que meu plano dê errado?!  
Depois de tê-los perfurado, mexi novamente na bolsinha.  
- _Kanashibari no Jutsu_ – pronunciei quase que num sussurro, fazendo os selos ainda sentada.  
- Pare, se você morrer... – ela tentou andar em minha direção mas foi impedida. – O que está acontecendo!? Não consigo... não consigo me mover....!! – ela tentava se mexer sem sucesso.  
Me levantei com muita dificuldade, pressionei meu estômago com uma das minhas mãos, a outra se apoiava nas paredes me ajudando a caminhar lentamente em direção à Hinata. Meus braços escorriam sangue, meu rosto já estava pálido demonstrando o quanto de sangue eu havia perdido durante a luta.

- A única ingênua aqui é você. Enquanto se gabava me subestimando, eu perfurei meus braços, forçando os pontos de chakra a abrirem, liberando a circulação de chakra apenas neles. – eu explicava enquanto tentava chegar nela.  
- Depois eu peguei pequenas agulhas, depositei uma pequena parte de chakra nelas e as arremessei contra você, paralisando seu corpo. Você não pôde ver nada disso pois desligou seu byakugan... que ingenuidade.  
- Sua... – Hinata rosnava.  
- Bom... – eu parei em frente a ela, retirei minha mão da parede e a fechei, concentrando chakra nela. – Acho que finalmente terminamos.  
Hinata liberou o Selo Amaldiçoado para tentar conter o dano do meu soco. Eu a soquei uma vez, duas, três... sete vezes. Na oitava, ela não agüentou e caiu inconsciente.  
- Não irei te matar, ainda tenho curiosidade em saber o por quê de você trair Konoha. – eu falei mesmo sabendo que ela não estava ouvindo.  
Eu caí sentada no chão, meus ferimentos eram graves. O sangue não parava de escorrer, utilizei minhas últimas forças para curar o ferimento em meu estômago.

**Capítulo XXX**

Eu estava esgotada. Meu último suspiro de chakra fora utilizado para amenizar os danos no meu estômago, para evitar que eu morresse ali, ao lado do corpo inconsciente de Hinata. Também peguei algumas ataduras em minha bolsinha, para estancar o sangue que escorria dos furos que eu mesma havia feito em meus braços.  
Primeiros socorros feitos, hora de partir. Eu tinha em mente o próximo passo: voltar para ajudar Shino e contá-lo a verdade sobre o paradeiro de Naruto, só não sabia como iria fazer isso. Meu corpo estava totalmente machucado, eu mal conseguia me segurar em pé, necessitando de me apoiar nas paredes para continuar andando. Sem falar que já não sobrara nenhum resquício de chakra, ainda estava pensando como iria lutar sem ele. Realmente, tudo seria mais fácil se eu chegasse lá e Shino tivesse derrotado Kabuto, o que é pouco provável. A única certeza que eu tinha, para minha felicidade, era de que Naruto estava a salvo junto de Sasuke-kun, esse era o único motivo que me dava forças para continuar caminhando de volta, mesmo sabendo que minhas chances de dar tudo certo eram quase inexistentes.  
O caminho estava parecendo mais longo do que realmente era. A cada passo que eu dava, alguma parte do meu corpo doía, às vezes, todas elas juntas. O suor frio que pingava da minha testa indicava o quão mal eu estava, fiquei surpresa de não estar tendo alucinações. Ou talvez eu estava tendo e não sabia que estava. O fato, era que finalmente estava chegando perto, o corredor estava se alargando, já dava para ver de longe a porta pela qual eu e Hinata passamos.  
Chegando mais perto, pude perceber que a sala estava incrivelmente quieta. _Quieta até demais_. Só podia significar uma coisa: a luta havia terminado. Um leve arrepio correu pelo meu corpo ao tirar essa conclusão. Abri vagarosamente a porta, tomando todo o cuidado para não ser detectada por qualquer um que tivesse sido o vencedor. Respirei fundo e entrei.

Não vi ninguém logo de cara, mas reparei no local em si. Estava todo destruído, as paredes cheias de rachaduras, as estátuas totalmente destruídas, os quadros na mesma situação. Algumas poucas tochas permaneciam acesas, intactas, o que diminuiu, e muito, a visibilidade da sala. Continuei caminhando, com uma certa dificuldade, para descobrir quem tinha vencido a luta, mesmo não enxergando quase nada. Foi quando encontrei um corpo caído no chão, quase inconsciente.  
- Shino!! – eu o chamei aflita.  
- Sa... Sakur...  
- Shino!! O que houve!?  
Olhei para seu casaco, estava encharcado de sangue.  
- Meu Deus... Você está muito ferido!!! – eu disse, começando a desabotoá-lo.  
- Pare... – ele dizia impedindo a minha mão. – Não posso deixar que vej...  
- E como vou fazer para tentar te curar?! – eu sentia minha garganta sufocar o choro.  
- Está tudo bem... Eu sei que está sem chakra, deixe que os insetos vão dar conta do recado.  
Meu rosto transbordava de raiva por não poder fazer nada por ele naquele momento, por me sentir inútil novamente.  
- Não faça essa cara... pelo menos não vai ter que enfrentar aquele quatro olhos que faz piadas sem graças. – ele debochava.  
Eu o olhei espantada.  
- Eu o derrotei, e pode ficar tranqüila que não vai voltar a "renascer das cinzas" como de costume, eu mesmo me certifiquei de que ele estava morto.  
Rapidamente, um sorriso brotou no meu rosto, por entre leves lágrimas que escapavam pelos meus olhos.  
- Assim que eu quero te ver, Sakura-chan. Sorrindo.  
- Seu idiota, mesmo assim não deixa eu te curar só porque tem vergonha de que eu veja o que tem debaixo desse seu casaco...  
- Por favor... – ele pedia minha compreensão.  
Eu o olhei, desconfiada.  
- Bom, tenho que te manter informado sobre algumas coisas.  
- Sim, eu já ia te perguntar... quero saber o por quê de você estar aqui, ainda por cima toda machucada desse jeito. O Naruto...  
- Calma, ele não está morto. Sasuke-kun o levou para longe de Orochimaru, para protegê-lo.

Shino fez uma cara totalmente de espanto, ele pareceu não entender nada do que eu estava falando, mas continuou ouvindo quieto.  
- Hinata está do lado de Orochimaru, ela que nos trouxe para essa emboscada.  
- Nossa! – o espanto dele havia se multiplicado. –Agora tudo faz sentido... Mas por que ela nos traiu?  
- Eu não sei, eu a deixei inconsciente antes de perguntar. Só sei que ela nos trouxe até aqui para tentar atrair Naruto e Sasuke-kun, para que Orochimaru tomasse posse dos dois. Agora nós temos que sair daqui logo, me avise quando conseguir andar.  
- Eu acho que já consigo... pode me ajudar a levantar? Os insetos estão me curando há algum tempo.  
Me apoiei na parede e o ajudei a levantar. Shino encontrava-se quase na mesma situação que eu, totalmente esgotado.  
- Temos que ser rápidos, antes que Orochimaru perceba que derrotamos seus subordinados. Não estamos em condições de enfrentá-lo agora.  
- Certo, vamos voltar.  
Nós fomos em direção ao corredor pelo qual viemos, com a maior velocidade que podíamos alcançar. Fomos correndo, as paredes se tornando cada vez mais estreitas, ao passo que íamos voltando. O caminho era o mesmo, a única diferença era que agora voltávamos em dois, não em três.  
- Aaaaaaargh! – Shino gritou, caindo de joelhos em seguida. Uma adaga atravessara seu ombro esquerdo.  
- Shino!!  
Eu o olhei mas, rapidamente, minha atenção fora desviada para a pessoa que estava parada há alguns metros à nossa frente.  
- Pensaram que iam invadir a minha casa, matar os meus subordinados e, ainda por cima, escaparem na maior cara de pau? – Orochimaru enlouquecia de fúria.  
Me esforcei para tentar concentrar o mínimo de chakra nas mãos mas estava totalmente fora de cogitação. Mesmo que minha vontade de viver e de manter Shino vivo dominasse todos os meus sentimentos, meu corpo não correspondia a tal força de pensamento.

- Pequena Sakura-chan... você não tem idéia do quanto eu quero ver a sua morte. Pouco me importa se preciso de você para atrair Sasuke-kun... eu dou um outro jeito de achá-lo. Agora, eu mesmo irei te matar.  
Orochimaru abriu lentamente sua boca, uma espada surgira a partir dela. Meu coração batia desenfreadamente, meu corpo estava imóvel. Eu me sentia como um ratinho em frente à uma enorme cobra, prestes a ser abocanhado. Uma sensação horrível de ser sentida. Ele mirou a espada em meu coração, em seguida, lançou-a.  
_"Então é assim que irá terminar? Eu cheguei até aqui para que, no final, fosse morta de uma maneira tão... tão... medíocre? Se eu pudesse me mover... Droga!! Não tenho mais de onde tirar forças... meu corpo já está muito cansado, isso não é justo!! Será esse mesmo... o meu fim?"_ pensei comigo mesma, meus olhos encontravam-se fechados.  
- Não desista.  
Abri meus olhos, havia uma pessoa na minha frente, de costas para mim. Ela segurou a espada que deveria ter atravessado o meu coração. Seus cabelos eram longos e azuis, seu corpo possuía uma anatomia estranha, diferente. Havia asas em suas costas, um tom de pele escuro, uma voz familiar.  
- Agora Naruto!!  
- _Fuuton Rasengan Shuriken!_  
"Segure-se firme, vamos sair daqui." Foram as últimas palavras que conseguir escutar da boca dele... Sasuke-kun. Um barulho muito fino e ensurdecedor penetrou em meus ouvidos, confundindo todos os meus outros sentidos.  
Sasuke-kun me pegou com seu braço direito, abraçando-me de lado. No braço esquerdo, Shino encontrava-se na mesma posição que eu. Sasuke-kun saltou, batendo suas "asas" para que voássemos o mais rápido pelos corredores, em direção à saída, pois uma enorme explosão nos acompanhava.  
- Sasuke-kun e o Naruto?!?!  
- Descanse um pouco, ele vai ficar bem.

Não sei por quê, mas essas vagas palavras ditas por ele me acalmaram. Mesmo que, junto da explosão, o esconderijo estava desmoronando sobre nós, suas palavras foram como um calmante para mim. Meu corpo já não agüentava mais se manter acordado, funcionando, ele necessitava descansar. E foi o que eu fiz: sem perceber, caí num sono profundo.

...

- Sakura-chan? Já está acordada?  
Abri meus olhos lentamente, a luz acesa no teto me deixou cega por alguns segundos. Respondi ainda com a visão embaçada.  
- Hã? Onde estou...  
Esfreguei um pouco meus olhos, dei uma boa olhada em volta. Paredes brancas, uma janela meio aberta no final da sala, com uma cortina rosa clara cobrindo metade dela, um criado mudo ao lado da cama onde eu estava. Em cima dele, uma única e solitária rosa, incrivelmente vermelha, cor de sangue, descansava num pequeno vaso decorado nas cores azul e branco. Eu estava num local muito familiar: o Hospital de Konoha. Quando me dei conta de tal fato, uma seqüência de imagens, de um passado recente, explodiram em minha mente. O grito sufocado em meu coração, escapou por entre meus lábios.  
- Onde está o Naruto!? – gritei, quase histérica.  
- Calma Sakura-chan, está tudo bem. Por favor, deite-se. – Chizune tentava me acalmar.  
- Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordada?  
- Cerca de quinze horas.  
- O quê!? O que aconteceu desde que desmaiei?! E o Shino? Sasuke-kun? Hinata!? Orochi...  
- Acalme-se Sakura-chan!  
Enquanto Chizune tentava me acalmar, sem muito sucesso, alguém entrara pela porta sem que eu percebesse.  
- Sakura-chan? – uma voz doce e tranqüila me chamara.  
Ao ouvi-la, uma sensação tranqüilizante percorreu todo meu corpo, dominando-o. Meu coração acelerou automaticamente, meu sangue parecia pulsar mais quente que o normal, minha vontade incessante de querer saber todos os acontecimentos de repente havia desaparecido. Agora, tudo o que eu mais queria, era apenas prestar atenção naquela voz.  
- Vou deixá-los à sós. – Chizune sorria, fechando a porta.  
Olhei fixamente em seu par de olhos azuis, meu oceano particular favorito. Lágrimas de felicidade e alívio brotaram em meus olhos, tive a sensação de que finalmente o pesadelo havia acabado. Numa reação quase que instantânea, o abracei com todas as minhas forças, ficando de joelhos na cama.

- Naruto... – eu o chamei entre lágrimas.  
- Sim?  
- Eu te amo! – eu disse, apertando-o ainda mais contra mim.  
- Eu também te amo. – ele me respondeu com uma voz satisfeita.  
Virei meu rosto para olhá-lo novamente, para comprovar se era mesmo real o fato de ele estar ali, ao meu lado, seguro perto de mim. Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu e tocou seus lábios nos meus, tão delicadamente como se eu fosse quebrar em suas mãos. Eu o correspondi, beijando-o, como se não o visse há mais de anos. Minha maior vontade era de que esse momento durasse para sempre, eu queria estar com ele para sempre. Eu brincava em seus cabelos , bagunçando-os com minhas mãos enfaixadas, enquanto nossas línguas se entrelaçavam, aproveitando cada segundo que me fosse possível. Nos beijávamos com tanta vontade que nossos rostos só se afastaram porque ficamos sem ar. Ele deu leves risadas enquanto recuperávamos o fôlego.  
- Do que está rindo!?  
- Parece que eu não te beijo há séculos!  
Uma leve ponta de vergonha passou pelo meu rosto. Ele abriu um sorriso ao ver meu rosto levemente corado, mudei de assunto para que ele não me fizesse ficar ainda mais vermelha.  
- O que é isso que você esconde atrás das suas costas desde que passou por aquela porta? – eu tentava disfarçar minha vergonha.  
- Um presente. – ele disse esticando o braço para mim.  
Olhei atentamente para sua mão, ela segurava uma linda rosa branca. Tão branca como a mais pura neve encontrada no topo da mais alta montanha. Eu a peguei em minhas mãos e senti o aroma doce do seu interior.  
- É linda! – exclamei. – Obrigada.  
- Que bom que gostou, não sou muito bom em escolher flores. Da última vez eu não fui muito criativo... deixei flores de cerejeira. – ele brincava.  
- São as minhas favoritas. Mas também adoro rosas, são igualmente lindas. Ah! Foi você que deixou aquela ali também? – eu apontei para a rosa vermelha cor de sangue.  
- Ahh... aquela? Não... foi o Sasuke que deixou.  
Meu sorriso se desfez, eu fiquei levemente surpresa.

- Ahh... bem... e, onde ele está? – eu perguntei meio sem jeito.  
- Acho melhor te contar a história inteira... sente-se, ela é um pouco grande.  
Eu me sentei na cama, Naruto sentou-se ao meu lado, apoiando suas costas na cabeceira e passando seu braço por de trás de mim.  
- Me passe a rosa que te dei, vou colocá-la dentro do vaso também, assim ela não murcha tão rápido. – ele debochava.  
Fiz uma cara feia pra ele enquanto ele arrumava as duas rosas dentro do mesmo vaso. Era engraçado vê-las juntas, parecia até um pouco simbólico: uma representava o amor e a inocência de Naruto, e a outra, o amor e a vingança de Sasuke-kun. Dois homens importantes para mim, dois amores distintos.  
- Então... Sasuke me acordou num local não muito longe daquela cachoeira, me explicou tudo, disse que não iria causar nenhum dano a mim pois isso te deixaria triste. Ele contou que ali era o esconderijo de Orochimaru e que já planejava matá-lo, ele só me seqüestrou pois sabia das intenções de Hinata e ficaria difícil assassinar Orochimaru, tendo-me como refém.  
- Eu fiquei muito preocupada, ele fez parecer que ia te levar direto pras garras daquele branquelo.  
Naruto deu algumas risadas e logo continuou.  
- Foi quando vimos vocês três entrando na caverna. Sasuke ficou sem saber o que fazer pois Hinata tinha você e o Shino em mãos, ela tinha sido muito esperta atraindo vocês. Nós ficamos pensando em alguma maneira de tirar vocês de lá, foi quando contei para ele sobre meu novo jutsu. Logo ele formulou um plano e então invadimos o local.  
Naruto fazia carinho em mim, fazendo leves movimentos com sua mão, para cima e para baixo na minha lateral, enquanto explicava toda a história.  
- Ele liberou o Selo Amaldiçoado para derrotar Orochimaru, mas quando chegamos até vocês, Shino estava caído e você estava prestes a ser morta. Eu confesso que fiquei com muito medo de te perder... Sasuke disse "_mudança de planos, você usa seu jutsu nele que eu resgato aqueles dois, nos encontramos lá fora._".

- É verdade, eu nunca tinha visto aquele jutsu... – comentei.  
- Sim, eu aprendi no treinamento que tivemos recentemente. Eu apliquei no Orochimaru, Sasuke levou vocês para fora do esconderijo, ele era o mais apto para isso, com aquele par de asas ele pôde correr mais rápido mesmo levando você e o Shino.  
- Mas o esconderijo estava desabando, como você saiu de lá!? – perguntei sem fazer a mínima idéia de como ele tinha escapado.  
- Sasuke me ensinou uma saída diferente, ela ficava um pouco depois de uma sala não muito longe dali, onde tinha um monte de estátuas destruídas. Assim que eu usei o jutsu, saí correndo para escapar antes que tudo desmoronasse. Eu encontrei Hinata inconsciente no chão, levei-a junto comigo.  
- É mesmo, onde está aquela traidora!? – eu perguntei com um certo ódio em meu tom de voz.  
- Aqui no hospital. Estão curando ela de um jutsu aplicado em sua mente. E claro, da surra que você deu nela. – Naruto piscou pra mim.  
Novamente fiz uma cara feia para a brincadeira de mal gosto dele e logo em seguida perguntei.  
- Que jutsu era esse?  
- Orochimaru a estava controlando, como fez com Sasuke. É um jutsu muito poderoso, os médicos ainda não conseguiram removê-lo. Sasuke conseguiu se libertar sozinho pois ele tem uma vontade muito persistente e um poder muito mais alto do que o de Hinata.  
- Ahh... entendi. E o Shino?  
- Também está aqui, se recuperando de todos os ferimentos.  
- Que bom que tudo acabou bem. – eu sorri.  
- Ei! Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, cadê o Sasuke? – eu perguntava insistentemente.  
- Ah, é mesmo. Ele foi embora assim que teve a certeza de que você estava bem.  
- Pra onde?  
- Quem sabe. Ele não disse para onde ia. A única coisa que fez foi deixar esta rosa para você. – Naruto apontava para ela com os olhos.  
Eu olhei novamente para a rosa. A imagem de Sasuke-kun veio em minha mente. "_Obrigada por tudo._" Eu o agradeci em meus pensamentos.  
- E então, se sente melhor agora? – Naruto perguntou, me abraçando.  
- Estou feliz. – murmurei.

- Feliz? Algum motivo em especial?  
- Sim. Você está aqui comigo, posso te ver, posso te sentir, posso te beijar, posso te amar. Tudo o que eu queria agora eu tenho de volta.  
Olhei atenciosamente seu rosto, ele estava levemente rosado. Era a minha segunda expressão favorita e a mais fofa. Minha primeira expressão favorita, era seu sorriso.  
- Sakura-chan... – Naruto me chamava bem baixinho.  
- Sim?  
- Hmm... – seu rosto ficou um pouco mais vermelho.  
- Droga, não sei como fazer! – ele brigou consigo mesmo.  
- O que foi?  
- É que eu comprei mais uma coisinha pra você... – ele dizia muito sem jeito.  
- Hã?  
Ele mexeu no bolso da calça, tirando uma pequena caixinha aveludada.  
- Não... meu Deus. – meus olhos se arregalaram.  
Ele retirou seu braço das minhas costas, eu me sentei mais corretamente na cama. Naruto estendeu a caixinha e a abriu lentamente com a outra mão. Duas alianças de prata apareceram de dentro dela.  
- Eu... – ele respirou fundo, seu rosto parecia um tomate de tão vermelho – posso... colocar?  
Engoli seco. Não sei qual expressão eu esboçava em meu rosto, meu coração novamente batendo rápido. Fiquei imóvel por alguns instantes.  
- ... isso é um não?  
De repente, uma felicidade sem tamanho dominou meu coração, um sorriso imenso invadiu meu rosto. Eu estendi a mão direita para que ele colocasse.  
Naruto tomou minha mão com muita delicadeza e deslizou o anel por entre meu dedo. Em seguida, ele colocou o dele.  
- Anel de compromisso... só você mesmo pra pensar numa coisa dessas depois de tudo o que houve. – eu dava risadas.  
- Na verdade, eu comprei já faz algum tempo... só agora criei coragem de entregar...  
Seu rosto ainda estava envergonhado quando lhe roubei o segundo beijo depois de quase termos nos perdido para sempre. O beijo que selou o nosso compromisso, e o nosso amor.  
- Eu te amo muito, Uzumaki Naruto!


End file.
